Control
by FinalFantasyObsessive
Summary: 500 Years together, can you keep in control of the demon inside? HalxOC
1. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, but I do own my character Sophie. Hope you enjoy! ^_^ this is my new obsession! Maybe I should change my name haha!

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 1: Change.

"You know I hate these things, Hal." I stated, as he led me into one of the backrooms, most likely close to where they keep the wolves, it wasn't an attractive room I didn't expect it to be, after all these events were never held in fancy places. It wasn't the worst room I had been in while Hal 'socialised', at least the paint was not pealing and they'd tried to add a little taste to the room by putting up some eloquent paintings and fancy red chairs. It still didn't help; I could still hear them. As a vampire, werewolves are the enemy, it was a fact I had come to terms with. We killed them and they killed us, they only transformed when the moon was full where as we had to live with our 'demons' every day. There were countless reasons why each side hated the other. However, forcefully pitting them against each other is just…barbaric. If the vampires who organised these god awful events had their roles reversed, I'm sure they would be disgusted. Hal simply shrugged his shoulders and picked up a bottle of what looked like some sort of wine.

"We all have to put up with things we don't like Sophie," he replied, Hal was changing, a couple of years ago he would have listened and taken me somewhere else, most likely a close by house to drain the inhabitants, but nowadays he seemed angry and confused with life. I was about to reply when two vampires came through the doors, dragging between them a man with several scratches covering his body, he looked tired and hungry, the poor man. The vampires bowed their heads towards Hal, acknowledging his status; he after all was a Lord, before continuing their journey with the man. My gaze focused towards the wall away from the sight, I ran my thumb over my fingers a nervous habit I had always had. Hal could always pick up on when I was agitated and it hurt him, emotionally at least after all for the better part of what? Five hundred years we had been together, through thick and thin, emotional break downs, loss of friends. Loss rots at the soul, when everything around you changes, when the things that were once familiar change and you lose all that you worked to stabilise falls apart, it can emotionally crush you. A hand gently found its place on my shoulder and an arm around my waist brought me out of my thoughts.

"We'll be gone soon, I promise." He whispered, kissing my cheek before leading me over to one of the sofas in the room. He picked up the bottle of wine that he must he put down while I was lost in my own little world. His fingers stroked my long charcoal black hair, before moving to caress my cheek, a reassurance that we would soon be far away from here. He bent down pressing his forehead against mine, closing his eyes for a second and brushed his nose against mine. "I'll be back in a moment."

Hal's P.O.V

Leaving her in that room was probably not the best idea, I know she hates dog fights; she always had, ever since I introduced her to one all those years ago. Maybe I shouldn't have, maybe I should have let her go and drink or whatever she would have done instead of going to the fight. But back then, we were young; we did whatever we wanted, wherever I would go Sophie would be there, unless it was a war in which she would not be able to follow me. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Why in hell's name had I come here? Oh right, to find out why that god damn werewolf didn't fear me like the rest did. He infuriated, confused and intrigued me, for the better part of my life everyone feared me, even Sophie who loved me, feared the beast I could become. And yet this pup didn't fear me, he defied me. I drank more of the bitter wine, sighing once more.

"Leo, Leo, Leo." I greeted the wolf, clicking as if he was a trained dog. A demeaning action meant to emotionally hurt an advisory. However it did not faze the man who was in rags, chain to the wall, beaten and bloodied. "In the dog fights, how many people have you killed?"

He remained silent in an act of defiance; we both knew what he was capable of while he was transformed into the beast he was, like many of the sadistic vampires, including myself. I drank once more; those eyes stared back at me, infuriating me.

"The creature you become, how many people has he killed?" I asked once more, if werewolf blood was not toxic, he could have driven me to go as far as ripping his throat and heart out. He still did not answer me. "The answer is five, hopefully six after tonight." I walked closer to him; he did not flinch unlike the others.

"Although, the odds on you will shorten then. That's the problem with geese that lay golden eggs and the price of gold starts to drop." I explained crouching down to his level. "And we don't want that."

He lunged forward, his chains rattling against the cold stone floor. I quickly backed away, it was the last thing I needed, to die in a grotty basement at the hands of a pup. He sat back against the wall after he realised his efforts were futile, I laughed it off.

"Why do you keep coming down here?" he asked agitated, I began pacing a bit drinking once more. I couldn't answer; I did not know what made me come often to his cell. Maybe it was my intrigue at the fact that he didn't fear me like the rest.

"Do I?" I replied jokingly, it was then I decided I would enlighten our little wolf, "You're the only one in this building who isn't frightened of me, and it's refreshing. And intriguing, why aren't you scared?"

"What's left for you to do to me?" he questioned, slightly laughing off my last statement. He had no idea what I could do, drive him insane, kill him in the slowest most horrifying way ever known to man, he didn't know the demon inside of me.

"You'd be surprised." I stated coldly, he still laughed. He was an enigma. Any other man would be frightened by a cold blooded killer that they were at the mercy of, any other man would cower at the thought of me being in the room, but Leo wasn't just any man, he was different even from the other wolves.

"Death doesn't frighten me the way it does you." He stated, shaking his head. It was hysterical, I was not afraid to die. I had faced death many a time during my life, and I was not afraid.

"I'm not frightened of death." I chuckled, though Leo was not convinced he once more shook his head a sort of grin on his face.

"All vampires are it's why you spend so many years running from it." He stated, many vampires feared their demise, though they were generally those who had not lived for long. Those who accepted immortality as if it was their birth right, but not I, no. I did not fear death, I welcomed it.

"Trust me, that's not what brought me down here." I all but snarled there was a small wooden crate next to Leo; I kicked it over so that it lay a couple of metres away from him. I sat down on it, something was telling me I should explain my life to this man who I barely knew and did not trust what so ever.

"I was born in a brothel; I don't even know which of the six illiterate whores was my mother. But when one by one each of them was lost to disease or violence, I mourned them as if they were my blood." I explained, he shifted maybe he was slightly uncomfortable that a vampire was opening up to him about their past. It was not a natural occurrence.

"I ran away to sea ended up in Gdansk, fell into the battle of Orsha and ended up on the wrong side of a muscovite lance. By the time I was a young man I'd seen every dark corner of the human heart, so when the army surgeon offered me eternal life in return for what little God had left me of my soul, I accepted. Not because I feared death, but because I could think of nothing that deserved my loyalty anymore." I continued, it was nice that no one interrupted my little tangent for once, a lot of the other vampires either knew how I had become who I was or didn't care, though I'm sure Leo couldn't give a damn about my life. "I have been so many people since then, some kind, some cruel. They take it in turns to claw their way to the surface."

"Whose turn is it next? Who's waiting in the wings?" he asked, I shrugged drinking once more. I was not afraid of death that was a fact I had known from the very beginning, if anything I was afraid of the person I could become. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you." I replied chuckling, this only served to agitate Leo more. What could a captured wolf give me? Nothing, at best he was a bargaining chip if I ever got into financial difficulty with other vampires who did not fear me, those who were considerably older than I.

"You expect me to listen."

"Is that so much to ask?" I questioned, his eyes told me all. He couldn't believe I had dared ask him that, he found it outrageous and it was quite fun to see him so affected by something I had said, unlike the others he wasn't afraid to challenge me.

"On top of kidnapping me, chaining me up in a cellar and telling me to kill people, yes. Listening to you is a lot to ask." He replied, calming down ever so slightly. I crossed my arms over my knees slightly smirking at him. It wasn't every day that someone would dare challenge anything I said, not a vampire half or even twice the age of myself would say anything against me so as not to upset me.

"You come down here like the bloody plantation owner and talk about times you have been kind. Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to like you? Do you want me to think you are better than the others? You must have me mixed up with another werewolf you have tied up somewhere who gives a damn." There was his anger once more, and the smirk. I stood up, pacing some more around the dingy little cell. I looked down at the floor, thinking. What could I say?

"I want you to think that there is hope." I replied, it was a rather bizarre answer, if I was Leo, I would have thought that I had completely lost my mind. My assumption was correct.

"Hope? For what?" he asked confused, by now he had probably lost all hope of escaping this hell. I was confused at myself for even thinking of asking this wolf to hope for my salvation.

"That I can be saved." I replied monotonously, this confused him more, after all when has a vampire asked a werewolf to hope for them to be saved.

"What does it matter what I think?"

"Well…the others will be here in a minute to take you upstairs." I sighed as I began walking towards the stairs and back to where I had left Sophie who was most likely pacing the room out of sheer agitation.

"I won't kill again." He stated, stopping me in my tracks, if he didn't kill he would be killed. This man was ready to throw away his entire life, what for? To defy us or was he simply had lost all hope of living. "Whatever poor soul you have up there, I'll run up there before I transform, fall on their knife. I do not want to be you."

"I should change my bet then." I said coldly, though the last statement struck me.

"But I think even you want to be you either." He explained it was true to some extent nowadays I did not want to massacre people like I had back in the day, I didn't want everyone to skirt around me in fear that I will viciously kill them. However I don't think I would change my decision to become what I am.

"Sometimes we don't have a choice." I replied, turning my head slightly.

"Then we are both in chains." He stated, lifting his arm up and clanking the chains against the wall. He was right; we both lived in chains, he in the literal sense and I in the metaphorical sense, living secretly in our societies away from humanity. "What is your name?"

"Hal."

"This is our last conversation, Hal." He explained, it was sad in a way, he was accepting his death. His eyes showed that he was set on it.

"Even if the next cycle brings someone kind, it won't last. Ten years from now, thirty, fifty, this man will return and he will be even worse, he always is." Now I sounded like I was pleading, something I had never done in my life, pathetic.

"What if I was with you to greet him? Isn't that was this is about?" he asked, bringing himself up onto his heels, as far as his chains would let him. He seemed eager to help me…was it to get his freedom? "You have been testing me, to see if I would make a good guide, to lead you into the light."

"What's in it for you?" I questioned, a lot of people I knew were ready to take advantage of my status, to gain favour with higher ranking vampires or to gain some material good.

"No one dies, especially me." He replied smiling, maybe he was not ready to give up; maybe he had some fight in him yet. "I have plans; I want a big fat ordinary life. A little barber shop near the sea with a room so I can suffer my curse in safety. I want to work all day, turn that sign to closed and drink a beer."

"That sounds like a good life." I replied, if I was born five hundred years later I would have wanted an ordinary life, maybe not the same as Leo's, but just an ordinary life would have suited me. The sound of the door and footsteps resonated around the small cell; our conversation was coming to an end.

"This is the moment Hal, what you do now will change everything." He said hurriedly, if he didn't want to die the only way he was going to avoid it was either killing his opponent or I would somehow get him out of here. "Here it comes."  
>This man's life was now in my hands and mine funnily enough was also in his, if I helped him, he could help me. If I didn't he would die and I would become darker. It scared me…why did I come down here? I am not ready.<p>

"Hal?" a familiar voice questioned, I sighed in relief wiping my forehead on the back on my arm. It was Sophie. Leo seemed to calm down also as he saw that I calmed down.

"What's wrong?" I asked tentatively as she came into the small room, her eyes saddened at the sight of Leo chained, bloodied and beaten. She walked over towards me; I brought her into a loving hug.

"They were looking for you." She replied, then why hadn't they come down to find me, surely they would have asked Sophie and she knew where I was. So why hadn't they come down here to find me. "I told them, I didn't know."

"Why?" I questioned confused, looking down at her. She broke away from the hug and stood slightly towards Leo. If I pieced together what she could have gotten out of lying to some people about the whereabouts of my person, I could only draw one conclusion, she wanted to help Leo. "You know it's dangerous."

"Hal, I've thought this through after the countless times you've brought me here." She explained, revealing a key in her left hand. I looked down at Leo, his eyes brightened at the sight of that small silver key. She handed it to me. "It's your decision. But we don't have a lot of time."

I looked between the key, Sophie and Leo, would this change be for the better? If I did this Sophie and I would surely be denounced from the vampire community. But it could also be the chance to be saved. As I closed my fingers over the key and placed the bottle on the ground as I moved over to Leo, a smile appeared on Sophie's face.

"How long can you stall them?"

"As long as you want."

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes:<span>

Hope you enjoyed! I was intending to have this chapter include the first episode of Being Human, however I thought it would be a good place to stop where I have. Hmm…as I've said this is my new obsession! Can't wait for the next episode on Sunday only a day to go yay! Hmm well I think that's it ^_^


	2. The War Child

Disclaimer: You already know! ^_^ Thanks for all the favouriting etc. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 2: The War Child

Sophie's P.O.V

One of Leo's favourite records played in the background, while Leo lounged back on one of the sofas in the front of the Barber shop. After the last full moon he was definitely a lot weaker, but luckily it hadn't taken him away from us. It was quite a miracle that he was still breathing, albeit with some difficulty, however he was alive and that's what mattered. Hal sat in the adjacent chair, precariously placing his dominoes in alignment, his focusing technique. Leo taught him to keep control of his demon with little things such as placing the dominoes up and take them down piece by piece, he was never allowed to blow them down…no this was a sign of losing control. Habits like this kept us from drinking blood, fifty five years with blood from one split decision to save a werewolf…

I had also picked up habits, though they were less 'strange', in my opinion anyway than Hal's, just your average OCD cleaning, aligning books, dusting ornaments and putting them back in their rightful place. I cleaned the shop nearly every day…well when the shop was closed I would clean downstairs, but more times it would be the rooms above the shop. Mirrors and people were a no go for us; first of all mirrors would give away that we weren't human and secondly Leo did not want us going near humans in case the bloodlust took over and we ended up draining the whole country.

Even though I cleaned the whole place from top to bottom including all the nook and crannies, Pearl was never satisfied. I'm sure that if I spent an entire month cleaning the place without anyone setting a foot in the place she still wouldn't be happy with my efforts and would find something to nit-pick about. Speaking of Pearl, she appeared looking rather flustered and tired, could ghosts get tired?

"Oh, you're friend is back." She said as she lounged back onto the chair nearest the front windows, I sat down next to Leo who smiled and patted the back of my hand. I returned the smile, I was not sure how Hal and I could stay in control once Leo was gone, it was a thought I never did want to dwell on.

"I beg your pardon." Hal said, clearly frustrated as he scowled at Pearl who by this time had picked up one of the magazines that were offered to the customers as they came in.

"Yeah, I just saw him." she replied cheerfully, I never knew if Pearl simply did this to agitate him because it was fun or this was just how she would generally reply.

"Where?" he asked, this could soon go into yet another argument between the pair of them. Sometimes I wondered whether living with Pearl was such a good idea for our mental state, but living with Leo meant living with Pearl, but after a while she was alright to live with…well Leo and I thought so anyway…whether Hal did, I didn't know.

"I love this song." Leo stated, his smile growing. I had to admit it was quite good music, better than a lot of music I'd heard back in…hmm about the 16th century. Though I could listen to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata for days, my taste in music was at least a little bit dated.

"It's a wonderful track Leo." I chimed in, it was better than getting into the argument.

"Upstairs, oh it's good to sit down." She replied Hal had tried to re-start aligning his dominoes however I could see that his hand was shaking slightly another tell-tale sign of a lack of control.

"You just left him there?" he questioned, I shook my head for some reason or another Hal had always had a phobia of spiders even before he was a vampire.

"I met him once you know, stage door the new opera house 1950." Leo said, he would always tell us stories about his life, before well…before he ended up chained in the basement of the dog fights.

"Really?" I questioned, trying my hardest to tune out their incest ramblings on the presence of a spider.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Hal asked it was always the resort he would go to when there was a spider around him.

"At least I think it was him, I was so drunk it could have been Shirley Bassey." Leo answered; he was quite the rebel as a young man. He chuckled slightly, though it was masked with a chesty cough. I laughed in response, though our little conversation was about to be brought into their argument.

"I won't do your dirty work for you." Pearl exclaimed, as she flipped through her magazine angrily. Leo shook his head a knowing smile appeared on his face once more. After all Pearl and Hal argued more times than I could keep count.

"Well I can't do it, you know I can't." Hal hissed through gritted teeth, Leo wouldn't let us kill anything whether it is a human or a small insect such as a spider. "Leo do you hear this?"

"He can't do that Pearl." Leo stated, making Pearl roll her eyes. She generally lost arguments like this when Hal brought Leo into it, and when it could mean that Hal would lose control and go on a rampage through the whole of Britain.

"We need to get rid of him, he's filthy and he hates me." Hal snarled, other than people who got on his nerves and vampires that disobeyed him, spiders would always get on his nerves.

"He doesn't hate you Hal." I assured it never did any good though I tried every time something like this came up. Hal offered me a small smile, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Pearl could you." Leo asked while pointing upwards with his hand and nodding his head towards the stairs. Pearl looked rather disgusted and hurt by the fact that Leo was now asking her to kill a spider.

"Why should I have blood on my hands?" she asked, her voice becoming shrill with irritation. My hand twitched at the word blood, I looked over at Hal who also seemed to twitch at the word too. Even after fifty five years dry, it was still difficult sometimes to stay off the bitter sweet liquid, just thinking about it made me twitch more.

"There doesn't have to be blood on anyone's hands, it's a spider, just catch it in a cup and put it outside." Leo replied calmly, he was always good at diffusing situations, though I still couldn't stop thinking about fountains of blood. Leo's hand brought me out of gruesome memories, and the smack of Pearl's magazine against glass also helped to.

"Fine, you're helping, both of you." She huffed, stalking towards the chair, as she did so she hit Hal on the back of the head with the magazine she had rolled up. He gritted his teeth and stood up looking behind his shoulder at the fleeting form of Pearl.

"Come on." He said, holding his hand out to help me up, I accepted it and we climbed the stairs to rid the house of a 'menace'. Once we were out of earshot with both Pearl and Leo, Hal ceased walking and turned round a small cheeky smile on his lips.

"Should we leave her to it?" he asked, I laughed softly he'd certainly changed after fifty five years of no blood, he'd become more cold and reserved, but I found myself in these kind of situations with him and it certainly made me feel grateful. Our little moment was interrupted by no one else but Pearl chucking the spider down the stairs at us, we both jumped avoiding the eight flailing legs of the doomed insect.

Meanwhile in Barry

Tom arrived back at Honolulu Heights after a night of killing a good chunk of the vampire community, though he would never tell Annie since this went against her 'commandments'. He looked around to make sure there was no one around that could witness him cleaning a very bloody and sharp piece of wood, one of his favourite stakes, before he placed it in the hanging basket next to the door. Surely Annie wouldn't find a stake there, though you could never be too sure. He opened the door slowly as to not draw attention from unnecessary noises caused by the squeaking of said door. Now only the stairs and his room door were the last two obstacles until he would have gotten away with it.

Once Tom had finally gotten into his room, he threw his coat down onto the bed before grabbing an old wooden box that contained memories…well mainly the kills he'd made. He made sure that all things that could incriminate him including the rag he used to clean the stake that was now safely hidden in some flowers and the fangs of his victim. As he stood back up from placing the box back in its rightful place, Annie materialized on the other side of the bed.

Annie's P.O.V 

It was lonely around the house; sure there was Eve who needed round the hour care and Tom who was also quite the handful to care for. It just wasn't the same since…since George, Nina and Mitchell passed on. It broke my heart to think of them once more, I'm sure Tom also felt the same he'd lost them too after all, I'm sure we'd be able to cope…but the dread of the vampires coming back and taking Eve with them was a constant thought in my head, making me paranoid. It wasn't to my surprise when I appeared in Tom's room to find him sneaking around.

"Where have you been?" I asked, crossing my arms trying and possibly failing to make him confess to whatever he had been doing, most likely trying to take out all of Barry's vampire community.

"Out, stop doing tha'." He replied nodding at my presence in his room, he hated me appearing out of thin air, most people did it freaked them out, but it was always fun to do so. The answer wasn't what I was looking for; I wanted a more honest answer even if it was that he had been killing vampires all night long.

"Out where?" I persisted, this could go on for a while he was a very stubborn man; he wouldn't give in until the very end when he would have to.

"Jus' out." He replied as he shrugged his shoulder, looking round the room before he regained eye contact with me. Damn it, maybe I should read up on how to tell a lie from the truth.

"Right, let's get this over with." I said, his shoulders dropped he knew I was serious and he was probably regretting whatever he had done during the night.

"Annie." He sighed, his eyes looking hopeful that I would give in and let him go once, but he had to learn that now he couldn't simply go gallivanting off somewhere in the middle of the night and come back in the early hours of the morning. It was dangerous for Eve especially if he was killing vampires who would have friends that would come looking for Tom, leading them straight to the child that would one day kill them all.

"Assume the position." I stated, looking away from Tom as he moved over to the wall. He looked rather miffed at the decision to go to a last resort and check for bloody stakes or any other incline of what he'd been up to.

"I ain't done nought." He said as he placed his hands either side of the picture on the wall and spread his legs slightly. His grasp of grammar was almost shocking; however he had been cordoned off from society for basically his entire life.

"I have done anything." I corrected as I began to search his person.

"Exactly." He said, he was quite the cheeky werewolf when he wanted to be, though for most of the time he was a gentlemen, he had great values…a little bit dated, but better than a lot of modern men.

"I'm not agreeing with you, your grammar is appalling. Right you're clean." I stated, though he definitely was hiding something and I was going to find out what it was.

"See." He replied I backed off walking back to my previous spot as he turned round.

"What do you expect when you sneak in all…sneakily?" I asked, using my fingers to put the question across to him more. "Hmm? Now I agreed to let you live under my roof on one condition you abide by all of my commandments."

"You taking 'bout the 'ouse rules Annie?" he asked, I turned round and picked up said house rules.

"Yes and why don't we just run through them again, so that we're clear?" I said, pointing the pen towards Tom so that he would begin to recite them.

"No smoking. No dialling 0800 numbers. All dishes must be washed, dried and put away, not left to drip. No bringing girls home. Never put a cup down without a coaster. And if I'm goin' be late two rings." He recited almost perfectly although he missed out the most important rule of them all and I knew he had done it on purpose.

"And, we're missing one aren't we?" I asked, knowing full well he knew exactly which rule I was talking about.

"No killing vampires." He mumbled, it was the rule he hated the most, it went against everything he had ever been taught.

"So sorry." I said it was a way of getting him to speak up and say exactly what I wanted him to say. It always worked.

"No killing vampires. But I was thinking if I'm out on the street an' I see a vampire are you sayin' I can't kill 'im?" he asked.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying." I agreed, killing vampires would draw unwanted attention to the household and we had already lost two of our friends to them, although it would cut the amount of vampires that could threaten us.

"Ok, what if 'e attacks me?" Tom asked, it was a valid question, if Tom did nothing against an attacking vampire he could be killed and then Eve would have less people to guard and watch over her…though that vampire who saved her could become useful, but asking a stranger no, a strange vampire for help was too risky.

"Then, yes you can yes." I gave in slightly; Tom could easily go out at night killing vampires and use the excuse that they attacked him first. He nodded towards the paper in my hand obviously wanting me to write down the new amendment.

"Right well make a note of tha' then." He said, I nodded scribbling down the words at the end of the last rule

"Yes I was going to make a note, right, good." I said putting down the paper on the small table that it had previously been on.

"Why don't the three of us go away somewhere? The Old Ones 're comin' I don't understand why we're still 'ere." He asked, it was an idea I had thought about after all the vampire community of Barry wanted the child and there weren't enough of us to save Eve from them. However it wouldn't make a difference they'd still find us, there were more vampires outside of Barry.

"What? No, it wouldn't make any difference, we could go to Timbukbloodytu and the mayor would be a vampire." I replied, he didn't seem happy with the answer though. "No we've tried running and it doesn't work. If the old ones want to find you they will. No better idea is to stay put, don't draw attention to ourselves and stay out of trouble. Now I am responsible for the saviour of the world, don't do that face Tom... you know my feelings about that face."

"Annie she's not the saviour, I love that little girl to pieces I really do, but this is insane she's just a baby. She's not gonna walk on water, she's not gonna feed the five thousand and she's not gonna be visited by the three wise men followin' a star."

Hal's P.O.V

I cannot believe that Leo has us on some wild goose chase, all because he heard a voice that told him to visit a place in Barry where there would be a ghost, a werewolf and a baby that was supposed to be a saviour of sorts. It was insane, surely this was all in his mind and it was his old age making him believe that some miraculous baby would save him. Though upsetting him by not allowing him to go was not something Pearl, Sophie nor I wanted to do, we all knew it was coming to the end of his days and we wanted to keep him as happy as possible even if it meant pushing this bloody car all the way to the bloody destination.

"Not much farther." Leo hollered, and thank god it wasn't Pearl was becoming a bigger irritation than usual as Sophie, she and I pushed the car.

"Seven, Hal." She stated her voice wasn't as shrill as it got when she was agitated, that was due to the fact that she was out of breath, but it still got on my nerves. Sophie, who was on the other side of me, shook her head either at Pearl's irritating mannerism or at the statement itself.

"They were all on the left hand side of the road, I never stop on the left side, and you know that." I answered, both women sighed in irritation they knew exactly why I didn't stop, they should have told me before we set off that the petrol was low so that I could make sure we stopped to fill up.

"Seven petrol stations." Pearl exclaimed, though it wasn't rather loud as we did not want to upset Leo who sat in the driver's seat. I shook my head; if she carried on I would leave her to push the car herself.

"It's unlucky." I stated, it was like many of their beliefs in what was unlucky and was lucky, for example Sophie thought it was unlucky to sleep on the right side of the bed, I never complained about that.

"Couldn't you have put that aside for once?" Sophie asked, I looked over my arm at her as she looked up at me, she too looked rather irritated, and it was quite a feat to irritate someone who never seemed to be bothered by any sort of bickering.

"No." I replied, she nodded in defeat she knew I wouldn't back down even if she persisted. By now Leo had caught on to the bickering.

"Everything ok?" He asked, I looked between the two women as they took deep breaths.

"Everything's good." I replied, through a heavy sigh, if they hadn't have been pushing the car, I'm sure the both of them would have elbowed me in the side.

"Great everything's great, just great." Pearl answered as she took another deep breath.

"Fantastic in fact." Sophie added, as she tried to be cheerful though it sounded a lot more sarcastic than it was meant to. But it seemed to satisfy him.

"Couldn't you have talked him out of this?" Pearl asked, as she bent lower to push the car further forward.

"He was adamant." I replied through gritted teeth lowering my head, and pushing the car harder, and hopefully we'd be there soon or at least near a petrol station.

"And besides he's not well." Sophie added, Pearl seemed to have not heard her or wanted to ignore the fact that she was right, Leo wasn't well.

"Oh this is madness, do you really think we are going to knock on this door and find a ghost and a werewolf shacked up together?" she asked, as she stopped pushing the car Sophie and I followed suite, we couldn't leave her behind…well we could but she would be more irritating once she caught up with us.

"Like that would ever happen." I replied sarcastically motioning to Leo and her. Sometimes she never thought before she let the words come out of her mouth.

"Never rule out the weird Pearl." Sophie answered; once again Pearl seemed to have ignored her at the same time as ignoring me.

"Shacked up together babysitting the messiah." She added, maybe she had listened. It wasn't everyday were a voice on a record tells an old werewolf to go to a small B&B in a small town in Barry, where another werewolf and ghost are looking after the baby saviour.

"You're right, it is madness but he's not well Pearl, and he doesn't ask much of us." I said as we resumed pushing the car, she became more agitated after I had said that, whenever Leo and his illness were mentioned she would either ignore it or become extremely irritated and leave.

"I know he's not well I'm perfectly aware of that thank you." She hissed, I looked down at Sophie who awkwardly shrugged her shoulders. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his illness, but sometime soon she would have to accept that he wasn't well.

"Sorry." I murmured, it went silent for a couple of seconds before Pearl chimed in once more with her incessant ravings.

"It's times like this I'm glad I'm invisible, because when some unsuspecting man or woman answers that door you're going to have to tell them we're here to visit a god child. Good luck with that." She said shaking her head, there was truth in what she was saying, but did she have to be so whiny about it?

"I'll explain that we are humouring our friend, I'll say that he's old…" I began to answer before she cut me off with more of her whining.

"And what? Losing his mind? Is that how he's going to leave us?" she asked, her voice reaching her shrill irritating pitch that could drive me insane.

"He's not going to leave us." I stated through gritted teeth, though I knew I was simply lying to myself. If he didn't pass before the next full moon, the next one would kill me certainly. There was another pause of silence.

"Maybe, just maybe Leo is right." Sophie said hopefully, she was always the optimistic one out of our duo. It kept life happier even if there was death around us every day.

"And the chances of that are?" I asked cynically, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by making out that what she had said was stupid. However it was better that we didn't expect any saviour to be at our destination so that the let-down was not too steep.

"Slim…I know, but still…" she admitted, I shook my head as she tried to defend her point.

"Sophie, giving him false hope is worse than just humouring him." I stated, though it wasn't very convincing even I would not have believed the statement and neither did she. Humouring him was just as bad as giving us all false hope.

"Is it?" she murmured, I was about to reply when Leo interrupted us all.

"I think we're here."

Tom's P.O.V

After being caught sneaking back in this morning, the day had carried on as it usually did, with us both taking care of little baby Eve. Whether she was the saviour was an argument that created tension between Annie and I on numerous occasions, I did not believe it at all and besides it gave an almighty weight to the shoulders of the little baby. I walked into the living room to find Annie peeking out through the blinds clearly scared or paranoid of something outside.

"Tom," she called, I walked over looking out of the window myself, ready to tell her she was just being paranoid and whatever it was, was not a threat to us or Eve. However once I looked out the window I spotted them, a man dressed in a brown suit, with brown hair and a woman with charcoal black hair wearing a white shirt with flowing sleeves and black trousers. Instantly I knew it, they were vampires. I ran to the door yanking it open, grabbing the stake I had hidden early and grabbed the front of the man's shirt holding the stake over his heart.

"Please don't, we mean you no harm man. I promise." an elderly man said, holding his walking stick up towards me, why was he trying to protect a vamp? The red-headed woman held onto his arm and the other vampire was being guarded protectively by the vampire I had in my grasp.

"It's alright Leo." The red-headed woman reassured, she looked rather scared or frightened by the aggressive action I had taken. She looked over at the two vampires, the woman looking back at her and smiling…

"Remove your weapon." The man growled, glaring at me as I grasped his shirt tighter.

"I know what ya 're, but who 're ya and who sent you here?" I asked, looking between him and the woman.

"We don't want any trouble." The female vampire said calmly, I didn't believe that for a second; when vampires were involved there was always trouble. I glared at the woman, which brought out a growl from the man, obviously these two were together.

"Tom! What are you doing? And where did you get _that?_" Annie asked hysterically, I could picture her pointing at me and the stake angrily.

"I'm going to count to ten, I suggest you use that time wisely and step away." The man said all too calmly for someone who had a stake so close to their heart.

"Hal," the woman whispered, he looked down towards her. The two of them could probably overpower me by tag-teaming me…so why hadn't they?

"You don't scare me." I stated shaking my head, I killed countless of vampires two more wouldn't be anything to be scared about.

"One."  
>"Two."<br>"Did you hide that in my hanging basket?" Annie asked, I'm sure sooner or later she would have found out, just it would have been better if she found out later.

"Three."

"Four."  
>"That is it; I'm going to have to add another commandment: Though shalt not hide stakes in my shrubbery!" she stated, sometimes she really needed to hear herself when she spoke.<p>

"Is she serious?" the red-headed woman asked in disbelief to no one in particular.

"Pearl, be nice." The female vampire hissed in a warning tone, to which the woman just nodded at me.

"Five."  
>"Six." The vampire hissed, sooner or later he'd get angry and attack me and so I wouldn't break any of Annie's rules since I was allowed to kill if a vampire attacked me.<p>

"Who sent you?" I asked angrily, the older man looked concerned.

"We were told to come here." The man replied, it didn't make sense, if the vamps had been sent on their own to kill Eve why had they brought company?

"Seven."

"By who?" I questioned, not taking my eyes of the male vampire in case he decided to lunge, kill me and run into the house killing Eve.

"Can you see me?" Annie asked looking at the red-head who looked down at her dress before looking back at Annie totally confused.

"Can you see me? I'm a ghost." The woman answered, so two vampires, a ghost and an old werewolf, reminds me of the old set up here, two werewolves, a ghost and a vampire.

"So am I." Annie replied, the vampire looked towards his companions, who looked shocked. If they were told to come here how did they not know that Annie was a ghost and I a werewolf, and why were they surprised?

"Eight."

"An angel, we were sent here by an angel." The man answered, god this couldn't be about Eve could it? Knowing Annie she would make it about her, but I wasn't about to let this vampire anywhere near her.

"Nine."  
>"Hold on, you're a ghost is he a werewolf?" the red-head asked, she sure was far more annoying than Annie could ever be. Both the vampires seemed annoyed at the constant questions the woman was asking.<p>

"Talk about slim chances eh?" the female vampire said, rather amused with herself if they had been sent by an angel to see the 'saviour' why would an angel send two vampires to see the child that was supposedly going to wipe them out?

"A very naughty werewolf." Annie replied, I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so focused on the man before me.

"She sent us to see the…saviour." The man chimed in, just as Eve began crying, everyone turned to look at the front window, even I for a minute before looking back at the vamp. Annie placed a hand on my shoulder making me step away from him and lower my stake. He glared brushing off his shirt, the woman placed a hand on his arms, he looked down at her for a minute and in the minute she removed her hand.

"Well, well, well, did you hear that Tom?" Annie asked, sounding very smug. "They've been sent to see the saviour by an angel no less. Well isn't that just brilliant."

"Fantastic."

Sophie's P.O.V

After the little misunderstanding, well more like a werewolf trying to kill us because he hated us…nothing brand new, but after living with Leo I'd forgotten that nearly all werewolves hated us. Anyway, Annie allowed us into the quaint B&B it was quite a nice place even if it looked a bit dated, immediately I knew that Pearl did not like the place what so ever. She hated anything that wasn't to her tastes, which pretty much made anything other than the inside of the Barber shop acceptable and even then she'd through a tantrum if you messed up any of her decorating. What really stuck out was the picture of a beach on the wall next to what I presumed was the kitchen, the moment Pearl's eyes came upon it I could see the disgust written in them.

Hal was pacing round the room, spinning a domino round and round in his hands, Pearl and Leo sat on a sofa facing the werewolf Tom who sat in an armchair glaring at Hal. I was sat on the adjacent sofa to Pearl and Leo, Annie came back through the doors to the kitchen carrying a glass of water for Leo.

"Here you go, now are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you Leo?" she asked, she was quite refreshing from Pearl, less annoying and a lot sweeter.

"I'm fine honestly." Leo replied, she sounded concerned about his well-being after all a long journey could take it out of you especially when you were as sick as Leo was. Annie turned round placing a hand on Hal's shoulder, a bad idea he didn't like to be touched by strangers.

"Ok, would you like to…" Annie began to ask, before realising that Hal had tensed up and there was silence and of course she noticed Hal glaring between her hand and her person. "No okay."

"Hal…" I murmured receiving a softer glare than the one he was giving Annie. When he didn't want to do something he was adamant that he wasn't going to do it, including sitting down in a stranger's living room after they kindly invited us in, regardless of what had occurred outside.

"Sit down Hal, you're making them nervous." Leo added motioning to the free seats around the room, he flipped the domino in his hand faster, showing that he was frustrated and on the verge of being angry.

"Yeah Hal sit do'n." Tom added sarcastically I wonder what made him despise vampires so much, even some of the werewolves we'd met that hated us, didn't give of as much hatred as the wolf did…maybe he'd been kept in a dog fight somewhere…hopefully not.

"Thank you I'll stand." Hal replied, Annie nodded as she sat down on the armrest of the sofa I was sitting on.

"Great, lovely." She said a hint of nervousness in her voice, most likely due to the coldness of Hal. "So how do you all know each other?

"We live together" Pearl replied proudly, normally you would think people would be utterly shocked to find three supernatural beings living together, once they got over the initial shock that you were a supernatural being. However Annie seemed surprised as if she knew how it was possible.

"What?" she questioned, turning towards Tom somehow I knew this conversation was going to be all about Pearl.

"I know it's unusual." She said making Annie shake her head…I'm guessing that there was or had been the same set-up here as there was back home.

"No, it's not, that it's…" Annie tried to say, though once Pearl started you couldn't get a word in edge ways, I honestly felt sorry for Annie.

"Three supernaturals living under the same roof."

"Yes exactly and I…" Annie tried once more to add her own thoughts into the conversation, but her attempts were foiled by Pearl.

"A werewolf and a vampire becoming friends, it's unheard of I suppose." She continued what she said had truth to it, most vampires hated werewolves and vice versa, and you generally wouldn't find either of them living with the spirit they could have possibly killed.

"Well, no actually not that unheard of because I…"

"I think, it's largely my influence." Hal shook his head and I rolled my eyes before standing up and wandering round the front room before standing next to Hal.

"Interestingly enough, I…" Annie tried once again.

"Pearl, let the girl speak…" I tried to intervene however Pearl still wanted to be centre of attention.

"I've achieved the impossible." She said smugly, she seriously had to listen to herself sometime. Annie by this time had gotten impatient however she was still polite as she interrupted Pearl's ramblings.

"I did it, sorry, I did it too. It's not anything to shout about is it. Erm but I did do it." She said quite happy with herself as she saw the look of shock on Pearl's face and probably at the fact that she had stopped Pearl from continuously talking.

"What there's a vampire here?" Hal asked agitated, I put a hand on his arm to give him reassurance as well as myself, we'd seen some of the most evil vampires there had ever been and we didn't want to see any today.

"We would have known if there was…" I said reassuringly like werewolves knew when someone was a vampire or another werewolf, we could tell as well. I mean if we mistook a werewolf for a human and drank their blood we'd be a pile of dust within minutes.

"Err no, not exactly, erm things have changed a lot for us recently so…" Annie explained I caught a flash of sadness cross her features as she explained, had there been a fight? Had they passed on?

"Oh, that's a pity. Over 55 years and I've never had to change my line up." Pearl said, trying to sound as if she cared at the same time she came across rather smug, she always knew how to make someone feel terrible didn't she.

"Pearl…" I murmured, Hal shook his head once more he couldn't believe how callous she was being.

"Good." Annie said forcing a smile, I believe that Pearl's comments had stung.

"Annie, I understand that you are the saviour's guardian." Leo began, it was actually a miracle that we had found the saviour…but it was still a grey area as whether she would heal Leo or not.

"Well, yes." Annie agreed.

"I appreciate how demanding that must be and so one minute in her presence is all I ask." Leo said, Annie smiled it wasn't a happy smile more like I understand.

"And I shall make it so. Thomas bring forth the chosen one…go get the baby tom." She said patting his hand while nodding her head towards the kitchen for Tom to go fetch the baby. He walked passed us glaring daggers at Hal who followed him till he went through the doors into the kitchen. My attention was drawn back to Leo and Annie.

"Now Leo when exactly did this angel speak to you?" she asked, I wonder whether she'd believe him when he told her it was over the radio, as Pearl put it an hallucination. My attention was quickly diverted back to Hal who made a kind of hissing noise to get my attention before motioning for me to come over to where he was stood. On the table lay a piece of human skin…it couldn't be…what was it doing here?

"Over Louis Armstrong, on the radio." Leo replied, I looked over at them catching Annie's eye before she quickly looked back at Leo.

"And erm, what did she sound like, this angel?" she questioned, what an odd question it wouldn't have been my first reaction to someone hearing the voice of an angel over a Louis Armstrong record.

"Where did you get this?" Hal interrupted pointing down at the skin the held the prophecy of the war child…could Eve be said child?

"Erm well, a man no a vampire erm he gave it to me, saying it comes with Eve." She explained, what vampire gave her that? Could it have been…Regus? If it was then this child was indeed the war child, the child that would one day wipe out the vampires.

"You do know that it's human skin?" Hal asked, what a lovely question to ask, it disturbed me that for some reason or another the only thing that they could write a prophecy on was some human skin including nipples…I mean who was so warped to suggest such an idea…well a lot of vampires have 'quirks' so to speak, but whoever thought of this was completely mental.

"Why is it always human skin?" I mumbled, no one seemed to take interest in my question, though Hal seemed to have coughed back a laugh.

"No that one's not, actually that one's fake, its prosthetics." Annie said, though her eyes told me she knew it wasn't fake…who would want to think about some skin they had lying around in their home?

"Does it make it easier for you to believe that?" Hal questioned amused, if I were Annie I wouldn't want to think that it was real either.

"Yes." She replied laughing nervously, Hal turned back to focusing on reading the scripture.

"It would make me more comfortable if it was fake too." I said smiling at Annie, who smiled back. I turned back to the piece of skin and put my hand over Hal's, he turned his hand over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Then that's what it is." He stated, Tom came back through the double door carrying the baby with him and placing her between Annie and Leo.

"Thank you, and this is she." Annie said, smiling. Hal and I moved closer, Leo looked shocked at the presence of the tiny infant.

"She is so tiny, how can something so powerful be so tiny? I'm not a young man anymore, I'm ill and I'm useless but I need more time, this can't happen yet…" he was cut off, when he started coughing badly, Pearl scrambled for her bag.

"It's ok, don't say anything Leo just breathe, concentrate on breathing." She said her voice filled with worry. Suddenly the lights began flickering on and off, soon all the electrical appliances seemed to be coming alive.

"What's happenin'?" Tom asked, Leo waved Pearl off and leaned down towards the baby.

"Will you help me?" he asked, or rather pleaded. It was hard to see Leo looking so helpless asking an innocent baby to help him overcome his illness.

"Annie?" Tom asked concerned, he looked ready to jump into action and stop whatever was messing with the electrics in the house. Annie looked round for a moment before focusing on Eve.

"It's eve isn't it? It's eve don't you get it? Eve's saying yes, Leo, Eve is saying yes. She will help you." Annie said overjoyed as a small smile found its way onto Leo's face. After a while the lights returned to normal and Leo regained his breath, Annie, Tom and the baby left us saying that they were going to prepare for helping Leo. Hal and I stayed next to the lovely piece of skin and Leo and Pearl stayed sitting discussing their luck.

"Do you think she is the prophesied child?" I whispered, as I watched Hal's fingers as they ran over the engravings. He stopped on the symbol of the moon child.

"It can't be a coincidence that we were brought here, where a child and this prophecy are." He replied, if she was the war child it meant she would be in danger from vampires seeking to destroy their future destroyer…that could explain why Tom didn't like us one bit.

"I didn't think it existed." I murmured, placing my fingers on the rubbery like surface, a small chuckle escaped Hal's lips as he placed his hand on top of mine, guiding it around the piece of flesh. "And I didn't think it would be this weird."  
>"What did you expect it to be like?" he asked amused, every vampire…well every vampire that wasn't a complete nonce knew that several scriptures of the vampire community were written on pieces of human flesh.<p>

"Well I didn't expect it to…well to have…" I replied blushing slightly making Hal chuckle.

"You didn't think it would have nipples." He said coolly, I nodded it was the weirdest thing about the piece of…well ok it was skin, but why couldn't they remove the nipples? Or better yet use a piece of skin that wouldn't have anything that stuck out. By now Leo had turned round towards us, and brought us into their little discussion.

"Well Hal, Sophie, Pearl's been converted. What about you?" he asked, I believed him from the moment he told us he had heard a voice, there were weirder things I'd heard about during the years I had been 'alive'. I nodded as Leo smiled; Pearl had also turned round at this point looking at the skin on the table with a look of fascination and disgust.

"What is that thing anyway?" she asked, Hal's hand skimmed over the thing once more before he placed them either side of it.

"To us, it's holy scripture the only thing we really believe in. I didn't even know it physically existed. Yet here it is in the same house as that child. It's not a coincidence." He answered, in essence it was what it was, though with prophecies and the alike it always got more and more complicated.

"What are you taking about?" Leo asked, Hal contemplated answering for a couple of minutes however I beat him to it.

"It's a prophecy, about a child that will be incredibly powerful. The war child." I answered though it didn't look like Leo had completely understood the gravity of the situation.

"I think that Eve really is the war child, she's actually going to do it. She's going to rid the world of us." Hal mused slightly happy at the same time I'm sure I heard a hint of astonishment.

"Us?" Pearl asked, now she seemed interested in this whole complicated prophecy larky.

"Vampires." I replied, looking towards Hal whose hands were once more tracing the skin stopping on the engraving that meant child of the moon.

"Is that what that thing says?" she asked, I paused before nodding, in essence it did basically say that a child would bring about the end of the vampires.

"Child of the moon, the god head, death of the vampires it won't happen today or tomorrow, it could be years from now but it will happen." Hal pronounced, his fingers stopping on each symbol as he said them.

"Oh im so sorry, if I'd known I wouldn't have brought the two of you here." Leo said remorsefully, I shook my head I was sure that it wasn't a coincidence that a voice over the radio had told Leo to come to this house, where a child and the prophecy were kept. Nothing concerning prophecy ever was coincidence it was fate.

"No, I think we were meant to come, I think we were meant to find her." Hal replied looking up at me, I nodded and at that moment both Annie and Tom came back into the room.

"Well erm, we have some very, very exciting news for you don't we Tom?" Annie announced, though I believed Eve was indeed the war child I was still sceptical that a tiny new born could cure Leo and something told me that Annie and Tom doubted this too.

"Yeah, I suppose." Tom agreed, before receiving an elbow to the side by the smiling Annie. "Righ' we're gonna do this thing, to channel Eve's energy because she's god and tha', erm and hopefully that might help you err not die or whatever"

"Is there subtitles for this conversation?" Hal said sarcastically and it was his turn to have an elbow in the side. Though it didn't stop him from glaring at Tom who held his glare…would they ever get on? Would we even stay here for that long?

"Okay, so basically what tom is saying is that we are going to have a ceremony!"

Hal's P.O.V

Why were we here? Surely everyone must have seen through this terrible guise, Annie didn't seem to know exactly what she was dealing with…and Tom certainly didn't seem to think that Eve could help Leo, then why were we gathered in the back of the B&B around Eve? And did Annie have draped over her head?

"Welcome everyone. Do not be afraid come closer and gather round the prophet. Don't be afraid." She said, motioning for us to come forward we all took one step forward in our semi-circular line. "I would now like to ask you all to hold hands."

I took Sophie's hand as Leo took hers and Pearl took his, I took out a handkerchief before dropping my hand for Tom to take, I was not about to touch his hand. Annie then raised her hands, holding a book in her hand she began the ceremony.

"All powerful and merciful Eve, we have come here today to ask you to assist our dear friend, Leo. We humbly beseech thee to restore him to health, drive away all illness and infirmary, strengthen him, raise him up so that he may..." she proclaimed, stumbling as she lost her place, she flipped the pages in her hands searching for the missing page, before deciding to continue without reading from her pages. "Ahem... Raise him up so that he may... stand on mountains. Raise him up so that he may walk on stormy seas. Let the road rise to meet him. Let the force be with him. Carpe diem. Veni, vidi, vici. Et tu, Brute. Dolce et Gabbana est. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen!"

Suddenly Leo fell backwards onto the sofa, he was having trouble breathing. Pearl, Sophie and I rushed to his side, he couldn't leave us now…not now.

"Oh my God! Oh my gosh what's happening?" Annie exclaimed, Tom had gone to her side checking on the baby, the lights were once again going haywire.

"He can't breathe, that's what's happening." Pearl shouted as she tried to get Leo conscious, she started pointing in the direction of her bag. "Get my bag. Leo, Leo."

I raced over grabbing her bag before chucking it over to her. I placed a hand on Sophie's back, trying to reassure her that everything would be ok, however even I believed this could be the end for him, and it scared me.

"What the hell did you do?" I shouted glaring towards Annie; she looked so out of her depth, scared of what had just occurred. My assumptions were proven correct she didn't know what she was doing and that could have just cost Leo his life.

"Hal, calm down." Sophie said holding onto my arm with her free hand as she helped Pearl with Leo, Tom glared at me in defence of Annie.

"Don't talk to her like tha' mate!" he growled, if I was my old self I wouldn't have hesitated to rip him to shreds, avoiding the toxic blood of this infuriating Neanderthal of a werewolf.

"You have no idea what you're doing." I growled back, the lights were flickering faster and Sophie's gripped tightened making sure that I wouldn't lunge at them.

"I'm warning you." Tom shouted, moving forward Sophie stood up as Pearl took over completely, Leo had regained some consciousness however he still wasn't breathing properly.

"Everyone calm down." She said calmly although deep down she was probably as scared as I was, knowing that we could lose someone who had managed to keep us in control for over fifty five years. Pearl now piped up.

"She said she'd help him so why doesn't she? Never mind switching lights bloody on. Why doesn't she cure him?" she asked or rather pleaded, she was on the verge of breaking down. She'd loved Leo since the first time she'd met him, however I doubted Leo knew.

"'Cause she's just a baby, an innocent baby. Why are you trying to make her out as somethin' she ain't? She's George and Nina's baby why ain't that enough? Come on little'n." Tom replied angrily as he picked up the carry and carried her out of the room. Annie took the thing that was wrapped round her head away, before coming over to help with Leo, after stabilising his breathing we moved him upstairs into one of the bedrooms. Where Pearl immediately shooed us out of the room so that she could focus on getting him at least a bit better, Annie left us to go check on Eve her eyes told me she was utterly sorry that it hadn't worked what so ever.

Sophie and I went downstairs no one was in the front room there was a small table in the corner that I had my eye on to use to set up my dominoes. Though that would have to come late, first was making sure Sophie was alright, her fingers tapped nervously at her bottom lip another one of her habits. I brought her into a tight hug, her hands clutching at my waist coat and her head buried into my chest.

"He's going to be alright isn't he Hal?" she asked quietly as I ran my fingers through her soft black hair, she looked up her blue eyes clouded with sadness. Something always twitched inside when I saw her this sad, and I honestly didn't know whether Leo would survive this or not I hoped he would.

"I'm sure he will." I said reassuringly kissing the top of her head before breaking the hug. She picked up my case that contained the dominoes and handed it to me.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air." She murmured kissing me on the cheek; I nodded as she headed for the front door, as I sat down at the table and began to set up the dominoes. After a while Annie appeared by now I had nearly finished setting them up, she sat down on the table adjacent to the one I was sat at.

"Wow! I used to love that game when I was younger, knocking them over is the best feeling in the world." She said happily, I was never allowed to knock them down so I never knew why she felt overjoyed at the prospect of dominoes.

"I never do that." I stated, placing another domino precariously down next to another one, she seemed extremely surprised by the statement.

"What?" she exclaimed taking some of my focus away from me, something that should not happen.

"I build them up piece by piece and when I'm done I take them down piece by piece." I said closing my eyes momentarily to regain my focus and placed the final domino down.

"Well you are missing out on a part of that game then." She said cheerily, I would much rather she left me alone to finish this.

"Leo gave me these, every day he made me line them up, but never let me knock them down." I explained she seemed shocked once more; then again I'm sure most people would find it a very odd thing to do every day of the year.

"Why?" she questioned she was now intrigued, but I wouldn't tell her what would happen if I lost it, she'd be absolutely terrified and repulsed by me and I'm sure Tom would stake me immediately.

"He wanted to show me I was in control, if I could teach myself to fight small urges then I could train myself to resist much bigger ones." I explained, she nodded as though she understood what I was getting at, after all a vampire had lived with her for some time so she probably knew what we were capable of, but I was much worse than many of the 'ordinary' vampires.

"So you used to do that all of that every day?" she asked, I laughed slightly if I was doing right now, then obviously I still set them up and took them down.

"I still do, it's part of my routine now Annie. I like routine it keeps me…it keeps my mind occupied stops me from thinking too much. Being responsible for the saviour for the world must dominate most of your time." I answered; she nodded though she had to think about her answer for a bit.

"Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes:<span>

Thanks for all the reviews etc. it means a lot to know that you like it, and I know it has been a couple of days since I updated, it has taken me ages to get the actually dialogue and then edit it. I had to continuously pause scenes then rewind them and write it down because I couldn't find full quotes on the internet (If anyone knows where I can find full quotes of the episodes so far could you please tell me, it would help me a hell of a lot) Oh and sorry this isn't the whole of episode two it got up to 15 pages on word and I generally don't like to make chapters this long, but I wanted to get a good chunk of the episode done and dusted. Ohh! Today my lovely box set arrived of the first 3 series of Being Human and as we speak I am about to put the first disc into the player, I can feel a Being Human weekend coming up xD anyway hope you have enjoyed and thanks once again for all the support! ^_^ Ciao!


	3. Loss

Disclaimer: You already know! ^_^ Thanks again for the support! ^_^ Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 3: Loss

Sophie's P.O.V

I looked around the surrounding area from my seat on the patio at the side of the B Barry was quite the quaint little town somewhere, where we could live without being noticed, we could live under the radar here without anyone knowing what we are. I sighed as I drummed my fingers against my knee, I knew this was going to happen someday…werewolves don't live forever like we do, they can become ill and old and eventually they leave this world. Vampires however can live for decades, millennia, they can see the turn of over a hundred centuries, watch as their family and friends rot and die. I wasn't in denial like Pearl or even Hal; I knew that this would be the last time that we would be together, the last time Leo would talk about the good old days and listen to all his jazz and swing music. What would happen once he was gone is what frightened me the most, without stability I was sure I would lose control and so would Hal, we'd revert and kill millions of innocent people like before. I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop tears from cascading, images of the countless victims, of all the blood, all the chaos and fear.

"You alrigh'?" a very familiar voice asked, it was Tom. I abruptly got off of my seat and looked around, he had startled me. I'm not too sure why he had startled me, generally I would have sensed that he was there…maybe I wasn't focused enough, it had happened once or twice before, when we met some other supernatural beings back in the day, but it was a rare occasion. If I let my guard down for even one second there was a chance of death, either mine or some innocent person.

"Yes…just contemplating." I replied quietly, I looked over to him as he leaned against the wall. It was rather odd for a werewolf who seemed to hate vampires so much would come to see how one was. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate us so much? Aside from the general vampire-werewolf hatred."

"My dad was killed by one. My friends too." He replied anger and sadness mixed into his voice. It made sense, if I was him I'd hate us too, sometimes I wish I had died all the way back when I was a young girl, I wish Hal hadn't come looking for me it that god damn convent that my god-damn father had sent me to. The life of a vampire was long, dark, cruel and un-forgiving.

"I'm sorry." I said, although I knew an apology would never make up for any wrong-doings of a possible 'relative' definitely not in the case of werewolves being murdered. I knew he wasn't convinced by it, but he nodded never the less.

"'bout to go check on Leo, Hal 'n Pearl 're fightin' ov'r suttin', wanna come wit' me?" he asked his grammar was quite appalling, the last person I had heard speak like him, was over two hundred years ago in a small farming village, before Hal or was it Ivan ripped his throat out from sheer irritation. Maybe it was time to visit Leo once more; I'd been trying not to since the little 'ritual' had made him take a turn for the worst.

"Yes, that would be nice." I replied nonchalantly gazing between him and the sky, he nodded before turning round the corner and going into the house, holding the door open for me. As we entered the house I could hear the distinct voice of Hal as he yelled in his condescending tone of voice:

"Are you somehow drunk?"

I shook my head I must ask him later exactly what happened for him to utter that phrase. We headed upstairs to the bedroom in which Leo was tucked up in bed, his wheezing and coughing could be heard from the hallway. Tom knocked before entering, I following in his stead, Leo's face lit up as he saw company. He had never liked being alone, in all the time I knew him he liked the company whether they were strangers, family or friends which made being a barber one of the best jobs for him.

"How are you Leo?" I asked, sitting down at the foot of his bed, Tom sitting on the adjacent bed.

"I'm fine, don't worry Sophie I'm not going to go anywhere." He answered reassuringly holding my hand in his, though his eyes told me even he was scared to die. Something he had always said he was never afraid of, though even those who were no longer alive like the vampires and those who saw death constantly, the werewolves, were always afraid to give up the life they had led whether it was long or incredibly short. Death was final for most and that's what scared everyone.

"I'm sorry this trip didn't go so well." I said smiling slightly before looking towards Tom who seemed somewhat sympathetic to the elderly wolf. We should have known that a tiny new-born couldn't cure Leo so why did we hope?

"It wasn't wasted." He stated a knowing smile appearing on his face. Sometimes he was such a cheeky werewolf, telling us a partial answer, making us guess and then after hours of frustration he would tell us as we gave in. "It was fate that brought us here."

"Leo, you know what I think about fate." I said shaking my head, fate was something I never wanted to believe in, it meant that our whole lives were meant to be as they were and sometimes I wished my life had been completely different. If fate truly existed then Leo was meant to be captured and forced to kill so that he would find us or we would find him. If it truly existed it meant the death of millions of innocent people by my hands. Fate bloodied my hands, bloodied Hal's hands and even young Tom's.

"Someday, you'll believe Sophie I'm sure of it." He said in a cheery tone coughing slightly. I admired his ambition and determination, though I could not see a future where I would believe in fate. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything Leo." I replied his cheeky smile still on his face, as he routed through the side cabinet drawer, before revealing a small brown paper package, not bigger than the size of my palm.

"Could you give this to Hal, please?" He asked as he placed the package into my hand and closing my fingers over the crinkling surface. I nodded holding his hand for a second, before standing up and walking over to the door, looking back once more before heading to the stairs. On the way down, I bumped into Pearl quite a good thing as of that moment since she was the last one to see Hal.

"Pearl, have you seen Hal?" I asked politely, she looked rather annoyed at the mention of his name, when they fought boy did they fight.

"Probably outside brooding." She snipped as she continued to march up to Leo's room. I stopped for a minute as to whether I should ask Pearl what had happened, but she had gone before I had the chance to. As I finally stepped off of the last step, Annie appeared looking frustrated as well.

"Sorry about her, she can be over the top sometimes, especially when it comes to Leo." I said Pearl was someone who could easily get on someone's nerves simply look at Hal and her, though she could be great company when she wanted to be, sneaking you into places and when she was with Leo she was more than nice. Though I'm sure that was Leo's influence rather than her nature. Once she crossed over life would be a lot quieter, and I'm sure her time was coming soon. She would surely cross with Leo.

"No, erm…I'm sorry about the ceremony failing." She apologised, she had been affected more by the failure of whatever she had planned, most likely because she believed Eve could save Leo and the fact she didn't and he nearly died. Sure, Hal Pearl and I were affected by Leo's turn for the worst but we had been sceptical of whether the baby could save him, after all she was just a baby.

"It's alright, I don't think anything can save him, saviour or not." I reassured was anyone ever convinced by me anymore? She nodded as the cries of the baby started, she opened her mouth to say sorry but I cut her off, "Go see to her, I'll be outside." She disappeared; the cries began to quieten down, as I opened the door and ventured outside to see if Pearl was correct in her assumption that Hal was somewhere outside. She was right.

"Hal, Leo wanted me to give you this." I said, holding the small package out for him to take, he placed the domino he had been idly spinning between his fingers, in his pocket. He accepted the parcel before putting it inside one of his other pockets, what was odd was that he didn't open it. "Not opening it?"

"No, not until…it's not urgent." He replied, looking up at the sky he would take Leo's passing badly, he'd become slightly distant if anyone brought Leo up in a conversation.

"Hmm, what were you talking about when you uttered the phrase: '…are you somehow drunk…'?" I asked biting back a laugh at the hilarity of the thought of those words passing out of his mouth.

"Annie asking us to stay here." He replied coldly, it wasn't a totally mad idea, I don't think I could face going back to south-end without him…

"Is it such a bad idea?" I asked his eyebrows raised, as he looked at me as if I had just told him that we could be unvamped, he began shaking his head and biting his lip.

"Not you too." He muttered I put my hands on my hips, why did he not want to stay here.

"What's so wrong about here?"

"Let's see, oh yes here he comes."

Hal's P.O.V

"I'm goin' to the shop wanna come?" Tom asked, I scoffed was he really asking me to come with him? Had he lost some brain cells since the last time we 'talked', we didn't like each other, so why should I go with him?

"I'd love to but I've made plans to sit in and self-harm." I replied sarcastically to which I received a light tap on the elbow which nearly made me drop the domino I had in my hand. I looked down to my left to see Sophie shaking her head slightly.

"Hal, be nice." She whispered sending a smile over to Tom, for a vampire she sure had a dead heart of gold, not many vampires would smile or even be civil to werewolves they were below us.

"Why should I?" I hissed which received a glare, one that had made countless victims' blood run cold. I'd been on the receiving end of it many a time, it never did scare me.

"He asked you politely." She stated snippily, stepping further down the path hands on her hips and shaking her head in frustration.

"Fine." I conceded, I would be civil for her sake, but being nice to this…this Neanderthal, was not something I was about to start doing.

"You're a dickhead." Tom abruptly stated, I scoffed as Sophie turned round, moving my hand as to gesture that Tom had just insulted me, she simply shook her head.

"If you say so," I stated, flipping the domino round once more.

"Well that blows my argument out of the water." Sophie murmured, shaking her head. She knew something I didn't I just knew it, something about this young pup, something that convinced her that we should be nice to him. How can you be nice to someone who hates you so much?

"Have we finished flirting, because I'd like to go inside now?" I asked, moving up the path towards the door as he moved down towards the gate, leaving Sophie in between the both of us.

"Wait a sec, do you know what this is?" Tom asked, holding up a wrinkled scrap of paper, a very old scrap of paper depicting a ring.

"It's a ring tom, as in jewellery. Jewellery is a term given to personal dress ornaments such as rings, watches bracelets." I replied, before being hit on the shoulder by Sophie. "Ow what was that for?"

"For being a petulant child, god!" She replied shaking her head, she could be extremely volatile when she wanted to be.

"I know what it is Hal, but why does Leo want it?" Tom asked, why had Leo asked for this ring? And why had he asked Tom and not Sophie or I? He barely knew Tom and Tom barely knew him so why was he doing this for him?

"What?" Sophie and I questioned in unison, we looked at each other utterly confused as this new revelation.

"Leo calls me into his room stuffs this into my hand and says he wants it or one like it." Tom answered, it still made no sense he could have simply asked us to get it…it wasn't one of his hair-brain schemes again was it?

"What else did he say?" I questioned.

"Take Hal with you. Then Pearl came in and he hid under the covers." He replied, putting on an imitation of Leo's voice, it wasn't the greatest imitation. However it brought a quiet giggle out of Sophie, I frowned down at her which made her shrug her shoulders.

"What? It was a good impression." She said biting back a small laugh, I looked over at Tom who had a small smile on his face, however once he saw my frown the smile instantly faded.

"Why didn't he just ask me, you barely know him?" I asked it was his turn to scoff now.

"Well it involves going to the shop and you're not exactly a people person are you?" he stated, my frown deepened creasing my forehead. A moment of silence passed between the three of us.

"You don't think this is intended to help us bond, do you? Some random quest he's made that will bring us together." I asked shifting my weight between my feet, Tom and Sophie both shook their heads.

"Neh, look at the state of that picture. How many years has he been carrying it around? Must mean something to him." Tom concluded it made some sense at least…a dying wish.

"Since he met Pearl…" Sophie whispered looking at the paper in Tom's before looking up me, seeing my confusion. "What? I thought you knew."

"No, he never mentioned it," I replied, she nodded in a sort of agreement. "Right, well we shall retrieve this ring if that is what he wants."

"Yeah but we won't start likin' each other 'cause you are a dickhead." Tom stated heading for the gate.

"You are a Neanderthal." I replied, making Sophie roll her eyes at the both of us.

"Men, why can't you just get along?" she muttered to herself, drawing confused looks from both Tom and I.

"What was that?" I asked her eyes darted between Tom and I, before she shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Exactly now are you coming the shop then or what?" Tom asked, as he opened the gate and turned towards us.

"Mind if I 'tag' along, after all jewellery shopping is my calling." Sophie asked, I scoffed at her question, any opportunity to shop she'd grab like she always had. Running me out of pocket with all her shopping sprees. She turned towards me pointing her finger in my direction. "Don't give me that look; the last time you took me shopping it was during the war, the Boer war."

"Fine." I muttered in defeat making her smile reappear as she grabbed my arm and guided me down the path where tom had already began to walk down the hill towards the town. It took us only a few minutes before we arrived at the first shop, a small pawn shop on the high-street.

"Here we are." Tom announced looking at the paper before surveying the shop window for the ring.

"Why are you so bothered?" I asked looking at Tom surely there was a reason why he would help some man who he barely knew.

"What?" he asked, looking toward me for a brief moment before surveying the window once more.

"I mean I know why Sophie and I are here, but why are you going to all this trouble to help an old sick man you barely know?" I questioned, Sophie elbowed me in the side slightly as she was drawn into the conversation.

"People can be nice and help people they don't know." She stated before returning to looking at the window display.

"I quite like him actually even if he has got seriously bad judgement when he comes to picking his mates." He replied in a matter of fact way, I shook my head, he was so ignorant.

"The fact that you are so young, so narrow minded is really staggering. Some of us do bad things occasionally that's true." I said my irritation growing in my voice which I received a tap on the shoulder for though I chose to ignore it hoping that the jewellery would distract her.

"Hal, what did I sa…oh they're lovely…" she muttered, my 'prayers' had been answered, thank the lord we were near jewellery.

"Yeah occasionally." Tom said sarcastically agreeing with me, he definitely hated us with some form of deep twisted anger.

"So do werewolves, so do humans for that matter, I don't understand why you hate vampires so much." I said, Sophie now grabbed my arm, jewellery no longer a distraction, something I had said had sparked something, I saw it in Tom's eyes.

"Hal!" she reprimanded, though I was more focused on Tom.

"It's alright. Well let's see, egotistical, predatory, they often have stupid haircuts, oh and there's another one…oh yeah they killed my dad Hal!" he replied, if I had have known I wouldn't have said what I said; it was one thing to insult someone another to insult family or memories of family. Tom shook his head, the ring wasn't here and we all wanted to get it quickly so we did not have to spend the most time with each other. We arrived at a second pawn shop, a smaller shop in a side street and in the window was the ring we were looking for.

"That's the one there." Tom announced putting the piece of paper into a pocket before entering the shop. It was rather crowded inside furniture crowded both side of the small shop with brick-a-brack cluttering the place. The least amount of time we spent here, the happier I would be. "Wonder if they do rubber tubing in here…"

"What?" I asked, why did he want rubber tubing? We had come for a ring not some silly home errand.

"Why do you need rubber tubing?" Sophie asked, looking over some of the shabby furniture.  
>"Thinkin' 'bout buildin' a swimmin' pool in the backyard, could use some for the…for the water jets." He replied, looking round the place before he walked over to the gentleman behind the counter. I closed the door to the shop brushing my hands on my coat as I took my hands away from the grubby handle.<p>

"Fascinating, please hurry." I said, walking to join Sophie who was surveying the left wall, where some paintings hung.

"Reminds me of…hmm, when was it?" she mused, looking over at me and smiling, before grabbing my hand as she walked around a little.

"London 1899." I replied, thinking back to the time we were looking after Hettie, quite the handful for…hmm a two hundred and something year old vampire who looked like a child of eight. If she was still alive she'd be about four hundred now, how time flies when your immortal.

"Yeah, with…" she continued, her smile growing more as her eyes glazed over, thinking about the countless centuries we had been alive.

"Hettie." I finished, she nodded in agreement, 'our little family' she'd called it once, back before we had met Leo and left our old selves behind in a dingy cellar.  
>"Yeah and a…" she continued, as she turned towards me obviously bored of the small shop already.<p>

"Rabbit." I finished, once more Hettie could be so fickle back then, finding new obsessions constantly at that time it was a small stuffed white rabbit she named Arthur.

"Good old times," she whispered, placing her hands on my chest and lowering her head down, I placed my hands on her hips bringing her closer and resting my chin atop her head. We were interrupted by Tom starting his conversation with the shopkeeper.

"Hiya mate just enquiring about the ring…" he began to say before his eyes drifted towards the wall were a mounted wolf's head stood out like a sore thumb.

"That's…barbaric…" Sophie gasped, I held onto her hand as she turned away from the hunting trophy towards Tom and then the shopkeeper.

"That's not for sale. Hey don't touch that. It's not for sale." The man stated as Tom went over to it, feeling the fur run through his fingers as he traced the head with his hand.

"What's it for?" he asked the anger rising within him, obviously disgusted that someone would hang the head of a dead wolf in their shop.

"Tom…" Sophie whispered, I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Decoration and it cost me a bloody fortune so get your hands off it. Ill not ask again." The man answered, his anger was also rising, and sooner or later one of them would throw the first punch.

"Decoration?" Tom asked, disgusted as he turned glaring at the man.

"Is he deaf or thick or both?" the man asked, turning towards us scoffing as he did so. If I was my former self his throat would have ripped out along with most of his internal organs and his blood would decorate all his shop items.

"Excuse me, how dare…" Sophie hissed trying to go for the man, before I pulled her behind, more like yanking her behind me to save the man and her soul.

"Calm down." I whispered, she gritted her teeth, "It's an old hunting trophy Tom that's all."

"I know what it is Hal." Tom hissed, it was never a good idea to mess with an angry werewolf…well if you didn't want there to be a blood bath.

"It's probably ancient." I said, trying to calm him down however it back fired the statement seemed to get him more riled up.

"Is that supposed to make a difference? What kind of person buys a thing like this? Who'd want it? It's an animal a proud noble majestic animal." He asked, walking over to the man, who was now also walking over towards Tom.

"Listen to David fucking Attenborough." The man sneered, making Sophie try once more to lunge at him, making me once again yank her back.

"Calm down." I hissed, staring into her eyes to make sure she got the picture; we didn't want this to get messy.

"His head shouldn't be on a stick, in a filthy backstreet pawn shop." Tom yelled, the man's eyes lit up in anger he didn't like his shop being degraded in such a way.

"Tom, Sophie let's just leave." I suggested calmly, though Tom was no way inclined to leave just yet.

"I'm not in the mood for this, just piss off, out go on." The shopkeeper hissed Tom shook his head.

"I'm not going till you take it down." He stated, pointing behind him at the wolf while glaring at the man.

"Or you'll do what exactly? Bloody tree hugging, guardian reading, soya milk drinking, bicycle riding, aluminium collecting fuckwit." The man yelled enraged, Sophie was getting increasingly hard to keep from lunging at this human scum. "This is my shop, what I choose to hang on these walls is my business. And that is staying put, so clear off."

"No." Tom said as he went for the wolf, the man lunged at him wrestling him to the ground. "Get off me."

"Shit. Get back Sophie." I said, directing her towards the door as the two men wrestled around on the floor.

"Hal! He's got me in a Heimlich Nelson; I've never come across it." Tom said with some difficulty as he was unable to move properly as the man held is limbs down.

"Hal help him out!" Sophie said, I looked at her as she pointed down towards them, what exactly did she want me to do?

"Well gentlemen, I'm going to have to split this up." I stated as Tom managed to get the upper hand and punch the man. I grabbed him pulling him back off the man.

"Christ." Sophie whispered, spotting the blood that now adorned the man's lip. Everything seemed to go slowly as I focused solely on the blood that I had not tasted in fifty five long years.

"He's completely mental." The man stated, Tom took hold of me turning me round to face Sophie who was now trying to concentrate on the Welsh flag rather than the blood.

"Do it now, both of you. You people have no self-control." Tom said as I shook him off. I regained control finally; it wasn't the loss of control that would have sent me over.

"I wasn't the one punching him. You alright?" I asked, Sophie as she turned her gazed back into the shop. She nodded, unclenching and clenching her hands.

"Yes, fine." She replied, as she finally settled down.

"He punched me first." Tom retaliated, I shook my head if we carried this on it would be like a school yard scuffle.

"Hey!" the man, yelled as we all shifted our attention back to him, in the time we had regained our control he had the chance to find a fire arm. Not lethal to Sophie or I but a shot to the heart or head could kill Tom instantly.

"Oh holy hell." Sophie muttered shaking her head; she knew the final resort of humans was fire power.

"Tut tut tut, what do you think you are doing?" I asked in a condescending tone, I could get us out of this, using words not violence.

"What does it look like?" the stated, pointing the weapon dangerously close to Tom's head.

"Well it looks like you are pointing a fire arm at us." I stated, staring the man dead in the eye. He wasn't a killer, his hands were shaking, his heart racing, he wouldn't pull the trigger.

"You picked on the wrong man today." The man stated trying to act tough, and failing miserably in my eyes.

"So it would seem. You should probably get on with it." I said, Tom's eyes shifted towards me, he of course didn't trust me, I wouldn't trust me.

"Can we hurry this up? I'd like to get back to Leo." Sophie chimed in, her voice dripping with hatred and venom, it reminded me of when she would get jealous of the women I would seduce and feed off of.

"Don't worry we shan't be much longer." I reassured, receiving a conniving smile from her, she knew what I was doing.

"What?" Tom asked sounding rather shocked or maybe scared, if we let this man carry on and shoot Tom he would be dead within minutes.

"What?" The man asked also, it would seem a strange demand for someone to ask for their assailant to hurry the hell up.

"Oh you haven't done this before, it's ok. Just breathe I'll take you through it." I said edging forward keeping my voice calm and low, unnerving the man.  
>"Just shut up." The man yelled, it was working like a charm.<p>

"Yeah Hal shut up!" Tom added, obviously wanting to get out of here with his head intact.  
>"Right now you're heart…" I continued, glancing back at Sophie allowing her to chime in.<p>

"Is racing…" she added in a sort of tone that you would expect someone who was half asleep to sound like.

"Feels like it's swollen. It's beating so fast; you're worried it might burst right through your chest." I continued, his eyes darted between me and Tom, missing Sophie completely as she lounged against the door.

"Wouldn't that make such a bloody mess…" she stated dreamily obviously imagining the horrific sight if she was allowed to rip his heart out.

"You're weighted, like you've been welded to the spot, your hands are sweating, spasming." I continued edging closer to him, his fear increasing he would cave soon.

"Fear coursing through your veins." Sophie almost cackled, if it didn't sound like she was finishing a joke.

"And you don't know whether you'll be able to hold on to that thing for much longer, let alone fire it. Oh but this is perfectly normal, you see everything in your body is telling you to fight this. Killing is the most difficult thing in the world, which is why when you do it, there is nothing more exhilarating." I continued the man was now visibly shaking.

"Pure adrenaline." Sophie added.

"You played god and it makes you feel powerful, invincible."

"Don't even think about it." The man stated his voice shaking, giving away his fear.

"That feeling won't last, soon you'll realise that even if you get away with it, you never really get away with it." I continued, thinking about all of my countless victims their faces as they realised what was to become of them. Their screams echoing in my head.

"My conscience will cope." The man said, trying to reassure himself.

"Really? Even with his face haunting your every waking second?" Sophie asked, the man's eyes darted now towards her before settling on Tom.

"No, you'll think you'll walk away from something like this unscathed, but it is impossible. It all clings to you, the mess you made of him. The scars you placed on him," I stated, glancing back at Sophie whose eyes had glazed over once more.

"The…blood…"

"The blood you bathed him in sticks to you. Stains you. Do it. It won't be the last time you see his face, you'll see him first thing in the morning, last thing at night. And he'll be with you while you dream." I stated finally coming close to the man that I could I feel his breath as it came out in quick bursts. "End his life and he'll invade yours."

"The way I see it, there's only two ways you could know those things: either you're a man of god, or you're speaking from experience." The man said a smirk found its place on my face; I was no man of god.

"I'm not a man of god." I replied the man looked shocked, he knew I was a killer.

"Far from it." Sophie added she knew that fact more than most; after all I'd converted her inside the walls of a convent. We left the shop after the man finally lowered his weapon and scuttled off to whatever little hole he could find. Unnoticed by him and the others I took the ring, he wouldn't miss it.

"Dya think he'd of done it?" Tom asked, it was a possibility there was the survival instincts in us all especially in humans when they were in danger they fought back, no matter the amount of fear, there was a good chance of him firing.

"I don't know." I replied, honestly as we began our journey back to the B&B.

"No, I don't think so, he wasn't a killer." Sophie answered; her eyes cast upwards looking at the sky.

"But, whatever thanks." Tom said, and he sounded like he meant it even if he hated us.

"You're very welcome." I exclaimed rather loudly making people look towards us weirdly.

"You didn't have to exclaim that jeez." Sophie muttered, rubbing her ears to show her discomfort.

"Forgot the ring." Tom sighed as he began to turn round and walk back, although it wasn't honourable, that man didn't deserve our money.

"Did we?" I asked bringing forth my hand that the ring was on.

"You didn't…sneaky…" Sophie said a smile appearing once more on her face.  
>"Remind you of anything?<p>

"Vienna 1780, the locket.

Sophie's P.O.V

We arrived back at the house, Tom and Hal gave the ring to Leo before they left him to talk to Pearl alone. We were sat downstairs when Annie panicked voice sounded.

"Hal! Sophie! It's Leo, get up here!"

"No!" I exclaimed, clasping Hal's hand as we ran up the stairs and into Leo's room where Pearl was knelt by his side, crying as he began to fall into eternal sleep.

"Hal, stop him, make him stop." Pearl pleaded tears in her eyes, Hal and I knelt on the other side of Leo.

"Leo, please." Hal pleaded, there was no point, he was dying this was it his final moment here with us. It brought tears to my eyes.

"There's no point trying to stop it." Leo wheezed Tom and Annie were stood in the doorway although they didn't know Leo very well; it was still something no one ever wanted to see.

"Leo…" I whispered holding onto Hal's arm as tears began to fall.

"We've had the most amazing life together…"

"No, Eve was going to save you that's why we came here. We'll try again another ceremony." Hal pleaded, I'd never seen him so distraught, it made a lump form in my throat.

"Hal…"

"Hal, Sophie, it's alright." We looked over from the bed to the far wall, where Leo's ghost stood. Beside him two doors appeared, I looked over at Pearl who looked shocked at their existence.

"I don't understand, it's here it's ours." She said, I knew she would leave us as well, however it felt as though we'd be alone in this world.

"You told him you loved him that was your unfinished business." Annie explained Hal was more distraught.

"You're both leaving us." He stated or more like cried, in all the years I'd known him he'd never gotten this emotional.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting this to happen." Leo apologised, Pearl shook her head.

"I'll stay, I can stay." She said, one of the first extremely nice things she'd ever done for me or Hal.

"No, Pearl. That's your door." Annie stated I nodded, if she didn't go she may never cross over.

"There may not be another opportunity Pearl, go." I explained, she nodded standing up and coming round to us, hugging the both of us as we too stood up. I grasped Hal's hand tighter as if I'd let go and he'd leave me too.

"I'll be fine." Hal said, Pearl nodded as she took Leo's hand.

"We'll be fine." I corrected squeezing Hal's hand.

"We can't leave them on their own." Pearl stated, I shook my head breathing heavily as tears continue to fall.

"We won't be on our own, we'll be here." Hal reassured, though I was sure he didn't believe that after all he hated the idea of staying here.

"Together." I added.

"Promise me, you'll look after them Annie." Leo asked turning to Annie, she nodded smiling in a remorseful way.

"Go." Hal said his voice shaking as he wrapped an arm around me, Pearl wiped away some tears as she took hold of Leo's hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked, I nodded whether we were ready or not was not going to stop them from leaving us.

"Yes."

"Go, both of you please just go." Hal pleaded in a low voice as he grasped me closer to him, his eyes squeezing shut.

"You were the best friends I ever had." Leo said smiling, as he and Pearl started to walk towards their door.

"Leo I'll never forget you." Hal said, Annie had now come to stand by us placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Nor will I." I whispered as the finally crossed over, we stayed in the room for a while longer simply in silence contemplating the road ahead. Whether we'd be able to cope with a man who had changed us so much, or whether we'd fall back into routine and kill millions once again. Annie then brought us into another room, our room for the rest of our time here, a double room overlooking the road. I sat down on the small window ledge and looked out of the window watching the people walk up and down the street. Hal stood stoic by the door; Annie came in with sheets for the bed.

"So how do you like your new room?" she asked as she placed them down onto the bed, looking between the two of us for some form of answer.

"You don't actually have to go through with this you know." Hal replied coldly as he glared holes into the carpet.

"Oh no Hal, you are staying with us I made a promise and if it's one thing I take very seriously its promises I made to disembodied spirits it's looking after someone." She said placing a hand on his shoulder before retracting it quickly after all he did not like people he wasn't familiar with.

"Thanks Annie." I said moving from my seat towards the pair.

"You'd have said anything to get Pearl and Leo through their door." Hal all but growled at her, I could understand that he was angry he'd just lost a good friend, but there was no need to go so low.

"Hal…"

"No Hal don't be stupid this is your home now, ok, we're going to be very happy here the six of us." She said as she held the handle of the door as she was about to go about her other jobs in the house.

"God, Annie yours is even better than mine." Hal mused causing Annie to stop her eyebrows raised in confusion; even I was confused at what he was trying to get at.

"My what?" she asked looking over at me to see if I knew what he was going on about however I simply shrugged my shoulders slightly as to not annoy Hal but to show Annie I had no clue.

"Your mask." He stated, she smiled politely as she stood there for a minute, possibly thinking of a reply to what Hal had just said, however she could not think of a reply. She left shortly after leaving us both in an uncomfortable silence, Hal was still upset and when he was upset he could get angry. It was sometimes better to leave him be.

"Hal…do you want anything? I'm going downstairs if you do." I asked as I passed him on my way to the door, his gaze shifted round the room.

"No, I'm fine." He replied quietly as he focused his sight on me, though I could see he was not telling me something.

"…Are you sure?" I asked once more as I stepped into the corridor.

"Yes, just…I just need some time alone." He answered, I nodded as I walked out of his sight and down the stairs, no one was downstairs, I thought it best at least I could at least contemplate without anyone asking about my wellbeing. I went to the kitchen where I stood for a while looking out into the yard. It wasn't exactly the biggest yard but it wasn't small, Tom sure had his work cut out if he wanted to build a pool in it. I was there for a long time, not noticing anything not even the sound of small pitter pattering on a surface. I ventured back upstairs to see if Hal was alright, however when I arrived he was not in our room. This wasn't good…

"Hal…? Hal? Christ!" I yelled looking through all the open doors to see if he was just looking around, I went back downstairs looking everywhere, before spotting the fallen dominoes…he'd gone. "Annie! Tom! Did anyone…knock…over the…god no…Annie!"

Annie and Tom came downstairs something had happened before he disappeared…this wasn't good at all.

"I was protecting Eve." Tom explained, Hal had ventured up to the nursery and when Tom found him, it looked as though he was about to kill the baby, after that he'd gone.

"Where is he now?" Annie asked, bouncing the baby up and down slowly to calm her down. I shook my head, if he'd lost control everyone was in danger of some serious blood loss.

"I don't know and I don't care." Tom stated, I glared at him for a moment before returning to my thoughts of all the bad things that could happen. I walked over to the front door grabbing my coat and ushering the two of them out the door.

"Gone, this is not good, he's losing it. He could butcher…Christ a massacre…damn it. We have to find him right now!" I stated as I began running, one place I could think he could have gone to was the pawn shop, if he wanted to start somewhere venting his rage on someone who had threatened him was a good start…well bad but he was likely to be there.

"He had some blood on his face." Tom explained to Annie, he also knew why I had picked to investigate the shop first.

"That doesn't matter right now; if we don't get here there'll be a lot more blood!"

Hal's P.O.V

The dominoes swirled round in my head each one clicking against the other, as I pictured them I could feel myself spiralling out of control. I ran back to that grubby shop, if anyone deserved my wrath it was this little insignificant human who was violent anyway, the world would be a better place without him. I opened the door to the shop stepping inside where the man was sat doing so menial task.

"We're closing in five." He said as he placed what he was doing on the table in front of him. "If you're thinking of buying, make it quick, 'cause…what the hell do you want? Piss off."

I closed my eyes to welcome my demon they clouded over into their ebony state as my fangs petruded. The man backed away in fear, like the countless others did.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, as he ran to the counter to get his gun, though it was futile a bullet couldn't stop me.

"Not quite." I said menacingly as I approached the quivering man; he brought the shotgun out once more aiming for me.

"I'll shoot this time, I mean it." He said his voice shaking slightly even if he didn't want to admit it, he was scared to his very core.

"Go on then right through the heart, it won't stop me; it won't even slow me down." I replied coldly, grabbing him by his throat trapping him between the counter and myself. He tried to escape as I brought myself closer to him, however he would never be able to break away from my grasp.

"My god!" he whispered in horror as it finally sank in that he would die right here. Those words took me back to the very first victims, back in the good old days.  
>"Yes, I'd forgotten how the others always did that too, they all called for their god, funny he never came." I sneered grinning slightly so that he could see more of my fangs, he began to struggle more. "Count backwards from ten, before you know it will be all over."<p>

"No please, please god no…" he pleaded as he shook violently.

"I'll start you off, ten." I said, the man carried on counting, by now Hal, Annie with the baby and Sophie had arrived to stop me from being what I had always been.

"Hal! Is this how you repay Leo?" She asked angrily, she was going to open the door so that Tom and Sophie could help her save this vile man.

"Shut up!" I yelled in frustration, the man looked at me confused, of course he couldn't see her. "Not you count."

"Nine."

"Hal, stop this." Sophie pleaded with me; she out of all of them should know how this feels how it feels to be so angry you lose it.

"Get away from him." Tom growled, knowing him for the little time I did, he would simply stake me and be done with it, though he would then have to deal with Sophie.

"Why are you doing this?" Annie questioned, though she had lived with a vampire she seemed to know the least about what kind of people we are.

"I need to vent and I don't like him much, now leave all of you." I replied coldly, the man was still quivering, but now even my resolve was wavering I don't know whether to kill him now and face the consequences or just leave him, less hassle but I would still have this built up emotion that would surely drive me crazy.

"You promised Leo." Annie stated I closed my eyes briefly I hurt more than I could have imagined to lose him even if he was a wolf; he was probably the nicest person I had met. I'd chained him in a basement and made him kill people and yet he forgave me and helped me change my ways.

"I don't care." I ground out.

"So this is it fifty five years down the drain?" Sophie asked annoyed, why they couldn't leave me to it, turn a blind eye for once.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"He devoted his whole life to helping you and Sophie." Annie said trying to convince me to stop; she sure knew what could be a potential weakness however my anger was too great.

"He should have known we can't change, this is what I am." I stated, as the words left my mouth, I felt a stake press into my back. Tom.

"And this is what I am you kill him and I'll kill you." He said calmly, but I wasn't afraid of death.

"You stake him and you'll deal with me." Sophie growled, she was extremely protective and jealous when it came down to me.

"Ok, ok." I said lifting my arms up and stepping away from the man who ran away and straight out of the shop, most likely to get the police. I took the opportunity to grab his shotgun and swiftly turned around and pointed it directly at Tom's heart. "School boy error tom. Well? I'm waiting make your move."

"Christ…this is all I need." Sophie mumbled, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Stop this both of you." Annie said as she rocked Eve, who was being very calm even with all the raised voices.

"Annie go home, don't wan' eve seein' this." Tom stated as he held the stake over my heart. It was a deadlock, if I pulled the trigger he would stake me, I'd certainly be dead however there was a bigger chance of Tom surviving.

"Well she's not going anywhere." Annie said firmly annoying both myself and the young pup.

"For god's sake take the baby and leave." I yelled shifting slightly as the wood brushed by chest.

"Oh, you think you're men do you? Huh? You think you're big and brave? You are dancing around your pain, both of you are." Annie asked shrilly, her high voice was as annoying as Pearl's had been.

"She's right." Sophie added, sure I didn't confront my pain head on, but that could be said for both Annie and Tom, they had skirted round their friends and family dying for much longer than Sophie or I had. This was a way of getting rid of all my emotions.

"Facing it head on, now that takes real courage, now I'm not judging you because I've done it myself. I've needed a god, so I created one. But tom you're right Eve is not a god and my friends have not died in some great glorious master plan, they just died. And it hurts it really hurts, but I can't avoid feeling this pain any longer because avoiding it leads to this."

"Hal, Tom stop this." Sophie said after Annie's little emotional tirade, though she was right, it did hurt to lose such a close friend and killing Tom or that man would not make it go away.

"So if you want to kill each other, you'll be taking a step further away from the man your father and your friend wanted you to be." Annie said her voice calming down, Tom and I lowered our weapons, he placing the stake back in his pocket and I placing the gun on the counter. "Now can we please go home?"

"Hal, don't worry, we'll be fine I promise." Sophie said reassuringly as she pulled me into a hug, Tom and Annie left the shop, after a couple of seconds we followed them.

"Thank you."

Tom, Sophie and I sat on the sofa, while Annie was busy making tea in the kitchen, according to Tom she continuously made tea, it was her 'quirk'. Annie came in a couple of minutes later carrying a several mugs of tea.

"Milk no sugar, black with sugar and black with a splash of water." She said, handing each of us ours, before she sat down as well.

"Thanks." We all said, each taking a sip. Her tea was really good, better than Pearl's criticism of it being anaemic.

"And I went for a herbal, kiwi and strawberry, it's been that sort of day." She said smiling, she was trying to make a conversation start, I doubted it would go anywhere, but Sophie surprises me sometimes.

"Someone once offered me something like that…" she mused, I doubt everyone would like to know that when she was offered this tea that she ended up ripping out the person's stomach, stating that they had no taste if they believed herbal tea was tea.

"And what did you do?" I asked, hinting that the story was not something to discuss this early on in our new home or ever.

"Oh yeah…oh never mind it didn't end well…for him anyway." She said drawing confused looks from both Tom and Annie. There was silence once more before Annie started talking once more.

"You know I was just thinking if it wasn't for Eve, Leo wouldn't have come here, so he wouldn't have probably told Pearl how he felt, which means she wouldn't have been able to crossover." She explained her logic wasn't flawed, but it wasn't about Leo or Pearl that had brought us here, it was about Sophie, the saviour and I.

"I suppose so." I replied.

"And you know it's what brought us four together. So she's been responsible for quite a few miraculous things you know even if she isn't a saviour." Annie mused, in my eyes she was the saviour, she would do it, she would rid the world of all vampires, and I wanted it to happen.

"I'm still hoping she is." I said, both Annie and Tom looked shocked, after all it wasn't every day that a vampire wanted someone to end their existence.

"Yeah" Sophie agreed drinking more of her tea.

"What?" Annie questioned.

"I want it to be true; I want her to kill us all."

"Such a nice thought isn't it?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes:<span>

Hi! Hope you enjoyed. And sorry it took me awhile to write, again it was editing etc. Hmm can't wait till next Sunday's episode evil Hal is coming back! Yay! Even if he is adorable as a good guy and his and Tom's friendship is so cute, he still makes one sexy evil vampire! Erm Ohh and thanks again for reviews and support! ^_^ Ciao!


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer: You already know!

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 4: Secrets

Annie's P.O.V

It had been little over a couple of days since Hal and Sophie had become permanent…well until the day they decided to leave…members of the household. Tom was not exactly best pleased with this, he after all hated vampires in general, but he had taken a dislike to Hal quite quickly, but I'm sure over time they would eventually get along. Sophie was quite the sweetie around the house, she helped me out constantly with cleaning or simple tasks to with Eve, however even if she and Hal were members of this household Eve was the child that would eventual kill all their species and countless vampires had tried to kill her…so as of yet I did not trust them with her alone. This was reinforced with what Tom had said that Hal was going to kill her when he went slightly off the hook when Leo died, he would have a lot of making up to do. The house dynamics were close to what they had been before…well before everything was turned upside down; werewolves, vampires and ghosts living under one roof, though it wasn't the werewolf who had someone to love, it was the vampires who were together and by the sounds of it they had been together for nearly half a millennium…that's the weird thing whenever either Hal or Sophie reminisce about the older days they stop themselves from giving explicit details…what do they think will happen if they tell us about their whole life? It's not like I haven't heard all about what Mitchell did and of course all the vampires we had known or still know have their own gory paths, so why didn't this pair tell us their story? And something told me they had a big secret they were keeping from Tom and I.

Sophie's P.O.V

"Did you open it?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed as Hal began doing his daily push-ups, he always looked great throughout the years we had been together, especially when he had no shirt on.

"Open what?" he replied mumbling numbers under his breath, I looked over at the table to the right of the bed, he'd moved it…I wonder why? Maybe he knew exactly what it was and didn't want me finding out, or maybe it simply hurt him too much to open the last thing Leo ever gave him.

"You know what I mean, the package Leo gave you." I replied he wavered slightly as I spoke his name before recovering and accelerating his pace, trying to keep control of all his emotions. I shook my head sometimes he could be too stubborn with his routine. I got up from the bed to investigate further to where he had hidden the thing, however as soon as I walked towards the dresser by the far wall Hal immediately jumped up and grabbed me around the waist stopping my attempts at getting near the darn thing.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice the tone he had used countless times before that always managed to send shivers down my spine. A voice he also used to scare the living daylights out of his 'snack'. He pulled me closer resting his chin on my shoulder his nose brushed the side of my neck, images from days gone by flashed through my head, all the times we'd been like this, what had happened when he was like this…

"Why are you so interested in that thing?" he asked as he grip began to loosen until he eventually stepped away grabbing his towel that had been neatly placed on the end of the metal frame of the bed. It was then I realised that my breathing had increased; if I had been alive my heart would be pounding rapidly against my ribcage so much so I'm sure it would break them.

"I don't know…maybe it's that it was his last gift to you." I replied sitting back down on the bed as he searched for a clean shirt. Finding one he walked towards the door, more than likely going to get a shower, before he left he turned his head back towards me.

"Exactly, it was his last gift to me. No promise me you'll leave it." He stated as he walked out into the corridor. He was definitely hiding something, and it was only a matter of time until I found out. If it was something that could potentially turn him bad once more, it was better to tell me than hide it, after all we were in this together.

Hal's P.O.V

I entered the bathroom locking the door, no one was going to interrupt me anyway, but it was better to lock the door, Tom had a habit of walking in whenever anyone was in the bathroom. I placed my towel and clothes down neatly on top of the laundry basket breathing deeply, I ran a hand through my hair realising that I was actually shaking. I looked over at the mirror of course I hadn't seen my reflection in over 500 years however it was a habit I never lost. I dug a hand into my pocket grasping the crinkly paper between my fingers; I pulled it out and unravelled the piece of string I had used to keep the content a secret from Sophie's prying eyes. Leo had left me the last thing that I had ever given Sophie before we went dry, she must have entrusted it to him, a way of showing that she indeed had changed. It was a locket that held an old photograph from the 40's of the last person we sired, before he was sired of course. She couldn't find out what it was, it could make her lose it and drain the whole of Wales.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Hope you enjoyed kind of a filler chapter really this is ^_^ Soon it will continue on with the 3rd episode! Can't wait for Sunday's episode, more Cutler and more Hal what more could you want? Cutler is really starting to grow on me, he's quite the epic character and not to mention not bad on the old eyes XD but Hal is still my favourite vampire of the series! ^_^ I think that's all I wanted to say…Oh thank you very much for all the support it means a lot! ^_^ Ciao!


	5. England 1855

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 5: England 1855

Sophie's P.O.V

They were back on leave from another marvellously bloody war, I'd met them as they came back to old England, I never accompanied them when they were sent off to fight, after all I was a woman and women were not allowed to go to the front lines. Our journey from the port back to London had ended abruptly Hal always got hungry when he spotted a pretty young girl…why was it always the pretty ones he went after? Fergus too had become hungry, the two had swept across most of Europe like a plague, while Hettie, Ivan and I went to America in search of Wyndham and Herrick after a month or two with no clues we returned to England and to Mr Snow by that time war was on the cards, just as Hal and Fergus returned home cutting their rampage short. And now here we were outside a mansion on the outskirts of a small town, more than likely owned by some lord. Whoever owned the house was doing very well for themselves and hopefully would have some lovely servants that we could make a meal out of.

"Mm, I hope there's lots of them." I mumbled as we walked up the pathway, Hal and I walking together Fergus walking behind us. Hal brought me closer to his side wrapping an arm around my waist; he leant down running his nose across the left side of my neck accompanied by his sharp fangs. "Hal…"

"Oi! You two leave that for later!" Fergus hollered laughter following as we stopped outside the front door. Hal glared at Fergus his eyes momentarily shifting to black before they returned to their original hazel, he always got…carnal when he was about to kill, was killing or had killed…which was basically nearly all the time. Unlike Fergus who seemed to only like killing people instead of getting sexual pleasure out of it like Hal did, then again we are all pretty sadistic.

It was extremely easy to convince our way into the house, how foolish of them to allow three strangers into their humble abode; did they not hear the horror stories? Did they think we could not possibly be murderers? And it was even easier to drain the house dry, all that glorious blood flowing from their bodies as they screamed in pure agony, music to my ears.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I mused opening the door to the master's study to find the Lord of the manor tied to a chair and Hal laughing manically as he dropped the body of the butler to the ground. He beckoned me over; I obliged walking over into his outstretched arms. His lips found mine as his hands roamed over me pulling me impossibly closer to him; I tangled my fingers in his gorgeous hair. He'd broken many of my dresses in situations like this when things became rather lustful. His lips moved down my neck occasionally nipping before biting down just above my collar bone.

"Hal…" I moaned drawing a chuckle out of Hal as he began to lick the blood he'd drawn. I looked over at the man he'd tied up before, "Hal…what…mmm…about him?" The licking stopped as he trailed his nose up the side of my neck momentarily stopping and nibbling my earlobe.

"A little present for you, my love." He replied loosening his grip on me, my hands falling to the sides of his face as I gave him a kiss, before he allowed me to drain the man. His eyes widened in fear as my eyes turned into bottomless pits of darkness that he soon would dwell in as he met his death. It didn't take long until he stopped struggling and the blood ran thinly down my throat, as I backed away letting the body flop sideways Hal's arms encircled me, taking one of my hands that was covered in sweet, sweet blood, bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. We continued our passionate waltz butchering more people as it intensified.

Hal's P.O.V

After killing more than half the house's inhabitants including; several maids, the cook, the butler, the master of the house, his wife, his two sons and a couple of his daughters one of whom was still alive in the cellar, I set about finding Fergus. Sophie was recovering in the parlour; she'd want a new dress after all ripping it wouldn't make her want to wear the damn thing again. I walked up the main set of stairs, hearing the whimpers of a woman and then Fergus' voice.

"Don't tell him I said that." Fergus said, as I rounded the corner and began on the next set of stairs. Somehow I believed this was about me, it generally was and about fearing me.

"Don't him you said what?" I asked as o swaggered up the stairs slowly licking the blood off of my fingers. Fergus turning round the tails of his red coat fanning out, he stepped aside bowing his head slightly revealing a young maid whose eyes were wide in terror as she sat terrified and helpless.

"My Lord." He greeted, I stopped at the top of the stairs leaning against the banister, eyes my next little snack as she sat quivering in fear, and most likely because of the blood that painted my chest, Sophie now had my shirt.

"Christ not another one, more than ten maids is just showing off." I chuckled darkly as Fergus reached down to pick his pipe up, I walked over to the maid whose eyes had widened more her heart beat increasing as well as her breathing. "There's a present in the cellar for you, one of the daughters."

"Thank you my Lord, I trust Sophie is satisfied?" he said he'd taking quite a peculiar turn with his relation with Sophie, it was as if he was obsessed with her even though he knew he didn't have a chance in hell. I turned my head slightly glaring at him; he got what I was getting at and left me to my dinner. Her blood was so sweet as it trickled down my throat.

Sophie's P.O.V

I stood up from the sofa Hal had placed me on and reached for my dress, I sighed as I realised he'd ripped the sleeves, the skirt and the ties at the back. I shook my head smiling at least he'd take me shopping for some new things, it was about time too. I ran my hands through my hair trying to restore some order to it, I looked over to the mirror my reflection never showed, that was one thing I had missed, never being able to see myself even if it was just for a second, 300 years without being able to see how I looked just once. As I mused about the things I missed, I did not hear the door open and Fergus enter the room until he had wrapped an arm around me securely holding me against his chest.

"Fergus! What are you doing?" I asked in a shrill voice as I tried to break his hold; however he still managed to keep a hold of me even if it was just my wrist that he got a hold of.

"Just checking you are satisfied, my Lady." He replied smirking as he kissed my hand his grasp faltering enough for me to wrench my hand free and slap the git. We stood like that for a while my hand crossed in mid-air, his head hung hair falling over his eyes.

"Sorry, my Lady." He mumbled through gritted teeth bowing slightly and scurrying out the room. I exhaled and sat down once more on the sofa, I never liked Fergus from the very first time Hal introduced me to him.

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes:<span>

Sorry for the slow updating process. Thanks for the support it means a lot! And I hope you enjoyed can't wait for the next episode in two day! ^_^ Ciao!


	6. Fergus And Regus

Disclaimer: You already know! Sorry for the slow updating exams and all. Thanks for the support! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 6: Fergus and Regus

Hal was sat on one of the sofas staring into the space between the wall and where he was sat, spinning round a domino. The works of a classical composer I couldn't place, but it was relaxing and such a marvellous melody. It was another one of Hal's techniques to keep in control, since Leo and Pearl passed on and since he nearly fell of the wagon, he'd been awfully OCD with his routine. I on the other hand was trying to clean the house a little, to help Annie out and to try and keep sane. As I was polishing the counter of the bar, Annie and Tom returned with Eve from the shops.

"Morning," I greeted placing the cloth down on the counter as I took the shopping off of Tom as he gave the baby to Annie, Hal stayed in his trance like state. Once I returned from putting the food in its rightful place in the kitchen, Annie had already put Eve down for a nap.

"You need a job." Tom stated as he picked up the remote to the stereo, cutting off the music. Hal closed his eyes in irritation before glaring up at Tom.

"What?" he asked irritation set in his tone as he snatched up the remote that Tom had placed back down on the arm of the sofa. The music started once more making Hal sigh in relief as he once more closed his eyes trying to focus once more. But he was interrupted again by Annie this time.

"Just to bring money into the household," she reasoned it was a good a reason as any really, if we didn't have money we wouldn't have a home to call home and then surely we would begin to drink blood once more, a more morbid version of drinking your sorrows away.

"Instead of lazin' 'round 'ere." Tom added although it seemed like Hal was simply being lazy, he was in fact barely hanging on to his control. He'd been shaken by Leo's death, we both had been but it was he who had run off in frustration trying to vent on one man he knew wouldn't be missed.

"It may look to you as if I am doing nothing, but I assure you this is me hanging on by my fingernails." Hal stated through gritted teeth as he glared up at Tom who seemed unaffected by Hal's response, Annie on the other hand seemed to understand. Maybe the previous vampire occupant of the house had been like Hal and I, trying to stay off blood. Maybe she knew exactly how hard it was for us and knew that blood to us was like a drug, it wasn't easy to simply give up especially after nearly six hundred years.

"It could be a good idea; getting back out there and I'm sure you won't lose control." Annie reasoned perching on the arm rest of the couch; it was a good idea, to bring money into the household so that no-one came snooping around and it could possibly start a new 'routine' and keep us all sane. After all we'd be spending a lot more time together, there was no way I'd be going back to little barber's shop in South-End. However there was always a chance of Hal reverting and ripping someone's jugular out in broad daylight…which let's face it is not such a good thing.

Hal looked towards me as if I could 'protect' him and help him out, I sighed sitting on the opposite arm rest to Annie.

"Think about it Hal…" I said before he scoffed and shook his head, I looked over towards Annie who gave me a small smile as if to say thanks for trying. Tom however seemed even more aggravated by Hal's unwillingness to get a job.

"Aren't Vampires supposed to 'ave lots of money or suttin'?" he asked sure enough that was the most stereotypical thing about a vampire accept for the whole can't look and crosses, stake through the heart and the sleeping in coffins. I haven't met many vampires who have slept in a coffin; then again I wasn't around when…when the likes of Mr Snow were reasonably young.

"Some bad investments before the crash." Hal replied the look in his eye had changed; he genuinely seemed to be giving the idea a chance.

"Some really bad investments." I added earning a nudge from Hal, I'd told him not to but he never would listen to me when it came to money or business or anything that he deemed as a 'man's job' then again not many men back in the 1920s listened to women concerning any of the 'big' decisions.

"Well…If I did try exactly where would I get a job? If you haven't noticed there isn't any simply lying around."

Why did I agree to this? It was one of the most humiliating things I had done in a long time. The outfit is enough to make me want to end this charade and just go off the handle maybe then I'd be put out of my misery by a swift stake to the chest courtesy of Tom. Said werewolf was now explaining to me how to rid a cooker of grease, I was happy to at least be wearing gloves.

"Just stake me now Tom, get it done. You can tell Annie I attacked you and Sophie…she'll probably attack you after saying that." I said as Tom explained several things to me, none of it going in. this was simply hell.

"I'd love to, but I don't want two murderous women after me." He replied stoically, I knew he didn't want me to be working here; he didn't want me anywhere near him or Annie and the baby. However there was a small smile forming on his face, reminded me of one of my younger recruits back in the day…

"Believe me I've had my share of angry women running after me." I said it was like a normal human moment between us, though it soon ended and we returned to the tedious tasks at hand.

"Righ' scrape the grease and put it in this bucket." Tom explained offering the scraper to me; I looked between him and the item raising an eyebrow. "It's either this or cleanin' the bogs."

"This then, little less hell." I said grabbing the scraper and turning to the cooker, why did I ever agree to do this?

I wonder if Hal and Tom are alright at the café. Hopefully they aren't at each other's throats, but seeing the interactions between the two of them over the past couple of days was not promising a very good outcome. With some luck we wouldn't be turning on the news tonight with news of a massacre in a café in Barry, but then again if Hal was pushed over the edge that could be a likely story to hit the news. I shook the violent thoughts out of my head, he wasn't like that anymore and neither was I, there was no way he would completely give up on all the work he had done in the past 50 years and neither would I.

Annie had entered the room with baby Eve; once Pearl had told her about 'swaddling' she had taken to walking with the baby in the park. It gave her and the baby some peace and fresh air, which told me that this house had a lot of memories in it that she wished to remember but at the same time forget because they were too hurtful to think about. I'd always wanted to join her, but I couldn't allow myself to leave Hal alone especially when he was with Tom, the two would certainly brawl while we were out. The doorbell brought us both out of our little worlds; I looked towards Annie who was trying to calm Eve down since the doorbell had disturbed her.

"You couldn't just answer that please." She asked rocking the baby from side to side. I nodded gaining a smile from her. "Thanks and if it's a vampire don't allow them in."  
>"Sure." I said walking towards the door; it would be a lot easier if it were a vampire there wouldn't be the temptation to sink my teeth into their jugular. But Annie had a point the vampires would be after Eve and allowing one in would not be the best idea especially for the humans. As I opened the door I was in utter shock at who stood there. "Regus!"<p>

"My God…Sophie?" he stuttered in equal shock, most of the vampire community believed that Hal and I were dead and gone…well dusted and forever unable to return. Only a few in the inner circle of the Old Ones truly knew what had happened…well those who were close enough to…Mr Snow. Obviously Regus, who to be perfectly honest was actually within certain circles with being the 'Vampire Recorder' he dealt with a lot of scripture that was held in high esteems by the Old Ones, had not be notified of our departure. "I thought you were dust, dead, gone."

"Well that's not the case." I replied whether it was a good idea to inform him that Hal was alive was another thing, but then again he finding me would ultimately lead to him finding out that Hal too was also alive as a vampire can be.

"Does this mean that…god you haven't butchered the War child have you? I know what the pair of you are like." He asked craning to see inside the house though he didn't make any move to try and enter the house…which would lead to his death…

"I'm not like that anymore…he's not like that anymore." I stated albeit quietly, but he caught on.

"Ah…so the War child?" he asked once more, maybe he had met Annie, Tom and Eve before. It would explain why he knew where they lived, if the vampires knew where the War child, if they knew who the War child was, lived then surely there would be hordes surrounding the place trying to kill the child that would one day kill all vampires.

"Unharmed and safe." I answered by this time Annie had emerged from the front room with Eve wrapped protectively in her arms. Immediately Regus' attention shifted to Annie.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened this morning? Parading the baby around in the open? She's the War child, all the vampires are after her and there you are in broad daylight with her." He reprimanded I looked back towards Annie who seemed rather annoyed at him for trying to tell her what she could or couldn't do. After all the responsibility for the child was in her hands, who could tell her what was dangerous? She already knew whether she felt safe with the child or not, she knew when the child was in danger.

"She was safe, see no harm done." She replied shifting the baby so that Regus could see with his own eyes that she was indeed unharmed. It still did nothing to stop Regus' tirade.

"No harm? The vampire community could easily have followed you home, could be watching until there was an opening for a strike, a chance to kill that child." He continued Annie had given up on ever convincing Regus that what she was doing was the right thing to do. She ushered me back in and closed the door, I stood there for a moment listening to him babbling about what could have happened and why she shouldn't have taken the baby. He began to scribble something down on a scrap paper before posting it through the letter box and leaving.

"How do you know him?" Annie asked as I picked up the scrap paper and handed it to her. She had put Eve down on the couch where she was happily giggling away.

"An old, old friend, met him in London around the 1800s…was it the 1800s maybe the 1700s I can't remember it was such a blur all the…erm…blood and well more blood." I answered sitting down picturing all the horrible massacres we had ended up participating in over the years. "He kept all the records, still does, of all Vampire mythology. But how does he know where Eve lives, he's not all that knowledgeable."  
>"He saved her, well several vampires kidnapped her in order to sacrifice her to the Old Ones, I think Griffin was their leader before…George killed him." she explained it had been a long time since I'd heard anything about Griffin, generally it was always about his sire Wyndham I never liked either of them always thought they were better than us. But even they were frightened of what Hal could do, what he'd taught me to do. "But he saved her and gave her back to us."<p>

"I'm sure he knew what he was doing; he always had a clear head on his shoulders. Griffin however was always a tad too pig-headed to actually see the bigger picture." I said all those memories flooding back, I shook my head clearing my head the last thing I needed right now was to remember gutting some poor soul. "I think I need some fresh air."

"I think we do too, don't we Eve? Why don't we go to the park?" she offered picking the baby up and grabbing several pieces of extra clothing to wrap her up in. she then carefully placed her within her jumper to make sure that no humans saw a floating baby, now that would surely make the news. I grabbed a set of keys and opened the door for Annie and Eve before exiting myself and locking the door.

The park was close enough to the house a mere ten minute walk, Annie and Eve sat near the lake underneath the cover of some low trees. I stayed close enough to the pair to make sure no harm came to them and to make sure I had someone I could count on if I began to lose control. As time passed I surveyed the area watching as children ran around with no care in the world as their parents watched on smiling and laughing with one another. Little did they know that there were predators like myself that could easily flip and stain the idyllic scene with their blood. Unbeknownst to myself a predator had already approached Annie and the baby, though had done no harm, but their interest soon turned to me.

"Well, well my Lady." A voice said I'd heard it countless times back in the 19th century. I didn't need to turn around to have my assumptions confirmed as an arm wound itself around my waist pulling me against his body and his other hand holding a very sharp knife was drawn close to my neck.

"Fergus." I hissed trying to break his hold, but he was just too strong. My attempts to escape amused him and it was then that I realised just how close he was as his breath tickled my cheek. He'd always had some sick obsession with me, whether it was jealousy of Hal and I or that he simply wanted to see if ever had a chance with me. But when Hal was around he would never try anything, but when I was left alone he'd try anything and everything in the book something that Hal tried to limit as much as possible.

"No happy to see me after all these years?" he asked in mock surprise drawing patterns across my neck with the sharp edge of the knife although he did not press hard enough to draw blood. "And here I was thinking that my Lady was dust."  
>"I'm not yours and I never will be." I hissed renewing my efforts to escape only to catch myself on the knife drawing blood and thus receiving several tuts from the monster.<p>

"Now, now look what you've done." He reprimanded revelling in the fact he'd caused some damage and took the opportunity to lick the blood off of my neck.

"Let go of me!" I hissed yanking my head away from him only to have myself pulled closer to him.

"Unfortunately this is a public place and well it wouldn't be decent if, well you know all too well." He whispered letting me go, I was finally free. I turned round ready to give him a slap only to have my hand caught. "Assaulting an officer of the law, didn't think you'd have it in you. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you my Lady."

He kissed my hand in a gesture becoming of gentlemen, but he was far from any gentlemen I had known. His trade mark smirk stuck in my mind as he strolled away, I immediately went over to Annie.

"I think it's time to leave." I said looking around, if Fergus was here there could be a lot more vampires lurking in the bushes and I could barely fend him off let alone a horde of vampires ready to sink their teeth into the baby.

"I think so too."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Extremely sorry for the slow updating, I have had a hell of a lot of revision to get through but luckily my last exam is Friday and I have two weeks off, so I can see some updates in the immediate future. Also I would have done the whole of the 3rd episode, but I quite like the idea of splitting them in half now…maybe not the last episode though…but we shall see. Hope you have enjoyed! Thanks again for the support it means a lot that you took the time to review/favourite etc. Ciao for now! ^_^


	7. The First Attack

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support and sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 7: The First Attack

Hal's P.O.V

The café was completely empty, generally not such a good sign to gather in new customers. No one ever liked to dine in a café alone, but they could at least order take out. Unfortunately as we were cleaning up we found a collection of magazines, the kind that were not suitable for small children and that degraded woman. And then I learnt of Tom's views on woman, he believed they should be courted…

"Do they still use courted?" I asked jokingly, I had been round the centuries that the phrase was still in fashion, but nowadays it was called picking up chicks or something along those lines.

"Well you do." Tom answered crossing his arms as though he was embarrassed, not many men nowadays had the same views as Tom neither did a lot of women. Since all the equal rights for women movements back in the day, women had become a lot more independent and often didn't want to marry or were forced to marry. And since in the modern world sodomy was not frowned upon there were no same sex marriages as well, life had considerably changed around me.

"Yes, but I was around when the phrase was coined." I replied as we continued our little chat, a bet was made the first to get the next woman who walked into the café's number. Though we didn't expect to have to 'chat up' the most annoying girl that had ever entered the café…the gothic writer.

"Why did it have to be her." We both whispered hoping she wouldn't hear us; at least it was someone that wouldn't make Sophie jealous that she would rip her head off. Tom pointed his head over to her in a gesture to tell me to get to it.

"You're outfit is nice." I complimented as I walked over to her, she didn't react like most girls would with an 'Oh really, thanks.'

"What?" she questioned eyeing me suspiciously; maybe I had said the wrong thing. She was wearing rather unique clothing so maybe like some of the younger generation did nowadays; I should insult her which would be taken as a compliment…however that worked just as badly as the first compliment. Now it was Tom's turn.

"I like your tights, they remind me of bees and I like bees." He said rather quickly, more than likely he was nervous…maybe it was his first time at chatting up a girl.

"Urgh, no offence, but, like, I'm into guys that are just a little bit more edgy. You know, a little bit more darkness about them." She replied Tom looked over at me a smile breaking out on his face as we both began laughing, if only she knew what we are. "Are you laughing at me? You'd better not be laughing at me!"

"No, we weren't, honestly." Tom replied trying to calm her down after she got a bit wound up.

"Sorry, it's just, um, a private joke, you see. We're actually both quite dark in our own little ways." I added, a vampire and a werewolf how much darker could you get?

"Yeah, but he's darker than me, I'm only dark occasionally."

Sophie's P.O.V

After the encounter Annie and I managed to lock ourselves back into the house…Regus had been right the vampire community would easily be able to find the Baby, and since it was Fergus who was hunting her down it wasn't going to be easy to avoid her.

"He seemed to know you." Annie stated it was like a question in a way. A polite way as to enquire without actually asking the question, some people simply didn't like to ask questions because they felt it was a bit too nosy.

"Fergus…he travelled with Hal and I for a while…he isn't exactly a vampire I like." I replied, "Have you met him before?"

"He was the one who kidnapped Eve the last time." Annie answered that wasn't good it meant that Fergus would be able to get back into the house…

"That means…" I whispered she nodded confirming what I thought.

"Yes…unfortunately." After we had, had our little chat Annie wanted to go see Regus it was about his whole idea of her leaving Barry with the baby to avoid the Old Ones. But it wouldn't be as easy as that, the Old Ones would find her, they wouldn't stop until they did. It was a couple of hours later when she finally arrived back ranting and raving about how Regus has made her push sex memories into his mind…he always was an odd one. A couple of minutes after she arrived back, Hal and Tom returned to the house, they sank into the sofa and began watching TV, they ignored Annie and I completely.

"Annie! How was your day? Oh, thank you. Thank you for asking, because it was a bit weird." She said frustrated as they completely ignored her. "I got stalked by a vampire in the park and then I pushed my sex memories into another vampire's sad little vampire brain. Ooh, that is weird Annie. Yes, I know. Thank you for asking."

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Annie?" Tom asked half tuning into what Annie was ranting on about; she sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Fergus found us today." I stated, both Tom and Hal looked at me with a stern look…I knew Hal didn't particularly like him…well nowadays anyway. And Tom well since Annie told me that Fergus was responsible for the kidnapping of Eve and my default the death of George. "We need to get out of here, before the Old Ones come. Regus suggested the middle of nowhere with the least amount of contact."

"I cannot sleep in a barn, or a tent or a caravan or anywhere without central heating, carpets and Radio 4, and that should be on my list." Hal stated Annie shook her head; maybe she was missing how it used to be with the original household…kind of how I missed Leo and Pearl. "Look, I'm not sure what you were used to when George and, err Tina were around, but..."

"Their names...were Nina...George...and Mitchell. And this was their home. And they were my friends. And they would have listened to me." Annie yelled before she disappeared, Tom hung his head slightly before he went off to see how Annie was.

"Hal…what should we do about Fergus?" I asked as I sat down next to Hal, snuggling in close to him.

"I'll deal with it."

Hal's P.O.V

Another gruelling day at the café, at least I had yet to lose my control and eat the customers. The girl returned once more ordering a burger…however she didn't want to pay in a conventional way, something or other about her poem being worth the café in a few years' time, but since we did not accept paper as payment so she began to throw money at me…something snapped.

"I used to ride a horse once." I stated as I began to tap incessantly on the keys of the register.

"What? What's that got to do with it?" she asked, Tom walked back into the front of the café.

"I had a sword, I was respected. Better than that, I was feared. Peasants had their backs flayed for looking at me funny."

"You alright Hal?" Tom asked coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It was brutal, but it worked. We had order, we had respect, and now, we have this."

"OK, then, mate. Let's go in the back and have a bit of a chat, shall we? Come on." Tom said shifting me round to face the back of the café as he began to push me towards the back room. "You're not a very nice lady."

"And I had a shield. A red one!" I exclaimed just before we finally got into the back room.

"What was that?" Tom asked I shook my head pacing round the room.

"I'm losing control, I wanted to leap over the counter, but instead I end up rambling." I answered finally feeling myself gain some control slightly. "I made a fool of myself."

"At least you didn't leap." He offered allowing us to laugh for a bit. "A red shield really? Here you can cool down outside."

Just what I needed to sort the rubbish out…cool my head and think about what happened and what nearly could have happened. I just wasn't expecting to see him so soon.

"My Lord…I wasn't expecting to see you here…well to see you ever again, word is that you and the Lady are dust." He sneered walking up to me; he hadn't changed well except for the police uniform. I snapped again pushing him up against the wall but he only laughed.

"You tell a soul and I swear!" I hissed, old Hal bubbling to the surface slightly only making Fergus smile and laugh more. He began babbling about some plan he had to kill Tom and me in my state of anger agreed to not involve myself…was this a good idea? Well in the end it wasn't, Tom and I ended up running from the group with the girl or Michaela as we found out with us.

"Who are they?" she asked as we stopped round a corner for a moment.

"Vampires." Tom and I replied she rolled her eyes shaking her head too.

"Yeah, pick on the weird gothic girl, that's what they always do." She mumbled I looked over at Tom he shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I'm a vampire." I explained she didn't look convinced so I let my fangs drop and my eyes turn black, earning a gasp. "And he's a werewolf."

Temptation began to grow as she began teasing me…well she didn't believe it was teasing because she didn't know I had been off blood for fifty five years, luckily Tom was there to stop anything from happening. We ran back to the house finding Annie, Regus and a very agitated looking Sophie in the house, Annie was packing…was she wanting to run away with Regus?

"What's going on?" Sophie asked as she spotted are entrance and blocking the door back up.

"Fergus." I answered as Tom began getting stakes ready to fend of this attack. As I went upstairs, it suddenly turned quiet. Had they gotten in? They couldn't have, who would invite them in? As I walked back into the living room my assumptions were correct, Regus was on the floor Annie and Tom were further back in the room towards the front door while Sophie was stood towards the stairs, she was probably trying to get me. And Fergus stood in front of his gang of vampires stood behind him as he held a knife to Michaela's neck. It was rather easy to gain Fergus' trust even easier to dust him, unfortunately Michaela was basically nearly killed by a knife wound to the neck…Regus took the opportunity to make a companion for the rest of his immortal life.

Sophie's P.O.V

After the whole ordeal with Fergus and his rag tag team of vampire brutes, we sat down for a well-earned rest. Annie once more was making tea like she did on the night after Leo and Pearl passed on. Hal, Tom and I sat watching the television, in these modern times there were some very bizarre programs.

"What we watching?" Tom asked I shrugged as I watched the woman in the show explain how to get free drinks off of people in bars by doing random tricks using glasses and cards.

"I don't know something about conmen." Hal answered as we watched the programme with bored fascination.

"Anything else on?" Tom asked as he accepted his tea off of Annie as she joined us on the sofa. Hal switched the channel to the Antiques Road show something we would watch with Leo when the shop was closed. Hal and Tom began to see if they could guess how much each item would get in the auction. It was nice to be able to relax, after all the drama of the past two days.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Extremely sorry that this has taken ages to write! I still had a lot of work to do after exams because my teachers absolutely hate us and give us so much work! But now I've finished most of the fanfics I've uploaded, it think it's only this and The Best Defence Is A Good Offence left to complete, except the joint fanfic written between three of my friends. So I'm focusing on this fanfic before the other one. I've already completed the final chapter and I have I think it's something like thirteen starts to thirteen chapters after this one or maybe it is twelve because I've finished chapter 20 already. I think once the next series comes on I'll continue the story in a new fanfic, but I'll have to see what the plot is for the next series, I will totally miss Annie! Thanks again for the support and sorry for the slow updating! Hope you have enjoyed! Ciao for now! =D


	8. Memories Of The Past

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 8: Memories of the Past

Hal's P.O.V

I held Eve in my arms; Tom was still in the room however he was more interested in something on the wall. Sophie and Annie were God knows where, which made it harder to get Eve to stop crying.

"Please, don't do that, little baby. Help! Anyone!" I shouted trying to calm her down, but no one responded and Eve did not settle down.

"Annie's made a rota." Tom said pointing at a piece of paper on the wall…a new rota! I already had a rota and this would disrupt it and Annie knew exactly what would happen if my routine was disrupted.

"I already have a rota." I replied bringing myself and the baby round to where Tom was standing, we both looked at the new rota that was colour coded and full of glitter and pictures.

"7A.M, I feed the baby. 8A.M, you walk the baby. There's a task for every hour and its colour coded." Tom said as he surveyed the monstrosity, this would not go well, I couldn't change my routine or the whole of South Wales would no longer exist.

"Little pictures of nappies and bottles. And glitter." I added she must have spent a while planning this…while we were both down the café…why hadn't Sophie said anything about it? "She's planned every moment of every minute of every day of our lives."

"We must destroy this." Tom whispered as he turned towards me and the baby. I nodded in agreement if this piece of paper didn't exist then we wouldn't have to go by Annie's routine.

"What must you destroy?" a voice asked, when had Sophie entered the room. Tom and I exchanged looks before we turned around to find Sophie standing there. She opened her arms taking Eve off of me. "Do the two bad men not want to take care of you?"

And just like that Eve stopped crying, she seemed to like Sophie even if she was the same species as the people that were trying to kill her. Just as she quietened down the doorbell rang, Annie immediately appeared taking the baby off of Sophie and walking further back into the room. Tom grabbed a stake as we both headed towards the door.

"Would they ring the doorbell?" Sophie questioned looking back at Annie who shrugged as she bounced Eve up and down to calm her down. Surely if they were here for the baby they wouldn't announce themselves. Tom opened the door as I immediately grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, he wasn't a vampire but he could well be the man with the burnt arm, the person that was going to kill the baby.

"Check his arms!" Annie yelled from the front room, Tom began looking for burns…he didn't have any, what was this guy doing here? He looked as if he'd stepped out of the 60s or maybe the 70s.

"What are you doing here?" I growled getting a reaction that I had never gotten in all my life, he laughed, even if it was slightly.

"Calm down, Hal, Tom." He replied I looked over at Tom who looked confused. How did this man know who we are? "Annie, Nina sent me to see if you're alright."

"Nina sent you?" Annie inquired as she came to the door, did werewolves even have ghosts? Vampires certainly didn't, but then again we turned into dust when we died. Annie then began questioning the man as to how he knew Nina and then he said something that registered immediately with Annie. Kirby was going to stay with us for a while…but something told me he wasn't all what he seemed.

Sophie's P.O.V

Once the whole thing was sorted with Kirby, routine returned to the house, even if it wasn't the routine that Annie had made for the baby. Hal was in the kitchen doing his mid-day press-ups, while I sat reading…an excuse to watch him working out with his top off. After we gave up blood Hal never really took off his shirt, only until Leo brought in the routines.

"What do you think of Kirby?" I asked as I idly looked over the book, stealing looks as he continued his work out.

"As of yet, I can't say. What about you? Feel anything out of the ordinary?" he replied there was something not precisely right with Kirby, it was just too sudden and too convenient for him to be a friend of Nina, that so happened to have been asked to come back and look after the baby.

"I don't know, he's just bizarre." I answered if Hal could have nodded, I think he would have, but he was too busy doing some push-ups.

"90... 91..."

Annie entered the room holding Eve; obviously it was time for Hal to take care of the baby.

"Hal?" she asked looking round the room, I pointed to the floor.

"92..."

"Hal, um, it's 12 o'clock, so baby massage and stimulating story time." She stated although Hal didn't respond and he kept on going with his push-ups.

"He does push-ups at 12 o'clock Annie." I stated as he continued on she nodded but something told me she wouldn't give up with this routine…and neither would Hal with his insistence that he needed to stick to his routine. Since we came here though, he didn't have the reliance on the old routine as much; he was able to work without the overwhelming need to kill all those in the café.

"98... 99..."

"100, Great! Um, Eve needs to..." Annie interjected his counting; she really wanted him to be part of this rota, like she did the rest of us.

"102... 103... 104..."

"Kirby's great, isn't he?" she asked making some small talk, maybe she was trying to wait for Hal to finish his push-ups, but then he was going to listen to Radio 4 like he always did, while I cleaned the kitchen.

"Erm, I don't know really." I replied Hal continued doing his push-ups.

"105..."

"He's quite funny too." Annie said to no one in particular, maybe she was trying to make Hal uncomfortable so he would stop his work out and he would take the baby. "Now you're just showing off!"

"I can't do twelve till one." Hal said as he finished his work out and grabbed a towel.

"Yes, but it's on the rota." She reasoned it was fairly enough, but Hal would never go against his routine.

"Yes, but on my rota it says 12 o'clock, press-ups, then 'You and Yours' on Radio 4." He retaliated I never really understood why he listened to 'You and Yours' I think it was a habit he picked up from Leo, he could have at least picked up listening to music every day, it would have been better for the whole of the house.

"Oh!" she mumbled maybe she was finally giving into Hal, and maybe he'd get his way like he generally always did.

"It's important. It keeps me..." he began as he rested an arm on the back of my chair.

"Buff?" she finished I tried to resist the urge to laugh.

"No." he answered I nodded mouthing a yes to Annie; I resisted the urge to drag a hand down his well-toned abs.

"Up to date with consumer affairs?" Annie asked Hal shook his head; I knew where this was going.

"No, it keeps me from killing." Hal replied Annie immediately when quiet, she understood exactly what could happen if he went off the handle, hell we all did…but I'd seen him over the years, his ruthlessness, his cold-heartedness and the pure evil he could become. "And you've seen me. This is how I focus and control it."

"So you take it out on your pecks." Annie joked earning the tiniest smiles off of Hal; he hadn't smiled for a long time…it was generally a smirk.

"Better them than humanity." Hal added he could seriously ruin some jokes.

"Hal, we're meant to be a team." Annie stated looking between us, I looked over at Hal it wasn't polite to ignore the requests of the person who allowed you to stay with them.

"Ok." He sighed in defeat making Annie smile.

"And when you said humanity you meant..." she asked looking between the two of us.

"Everyone." I answered solemnly, if we did go off the handle the world would finally understand what lurked within the shadows.

"I'd kill everyone I encountered until I was sated. Barry, Cardiff, most of South Wales." He added Annie nodded; maybe she wasn't so shocked about the level of violence because she had lived with another vampire, Herrick's protégé to be precise; the Box Tunnel murderer.

"Right, not all bad, then. Ok..." she replied as she handed Eve over to Hal. "Well, don't forget to use lavender oil for the massage. Ok?"

"I never forget anything." He mused as he looked up from Eve who was kicking her leg, to Annie who was smiling.

"It must be lovely being you. Always the cleverest and the oldest and never forget anything for hundreds of years." She said it was quite fun to remember all the changes that had happened, I just wished I could forget all the faces of the victims we had.

"No. It's terrible." He replied Annie nodded before she left. Hal carefully shifted Eve in his arms.

"Is uncle Hal going to look after you Eve?" I cooed as I stood up playing with the baby's tiny hand she giggled shifting slightly in Hal's arms. I looked up at Hal who was smiling.

"She likes you better." He stated I knew he was trying to get out of looking after her, but I had to go and do some shopping for Annie. "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?" I asked as I let go of her hand, I think I knew where he was going to go. He'd ask me about it a few times already.

"About before all this." He answered nodding down towards the child. "About us and children."

"I did, still do, but my father never approved of you." I mused thinking back to how Hal and I always had to sneak away as to not be caught by my father. My mother approved of him, but it was always up to my father back then.

"Wouldn't have stopped us."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks for the support and sorry for the slow updating that made you worry and think I'd never finish this. Hope you enjoyed! I just realised the title of the actual episode 'A Spectre Calls' is based on the amazing book 'An Inspector Calls' sometimes I never notice things like this haha! I really want to read the book again now! If you haven't read it I suggest you do! At the moment I'm reading 'The Great Gatsby' because it's being re-done by the director of 'The Moulin Rouge' so it should be really good! Well thanks for the support once more! Ciao for now!


	9. The Ghost Must Go

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 9: The Ghost Must Go

Tom's P.O.V

It was a little while after Sophie had gone grocery shopping leaving, Hal, Annie, Kirby and I with Eve. Annie had become very worried about the baby as she had a fever and was not eating her food, the only problem was that we didn't have any paperwork nor could we risk them taking the baby off of our hands. The only solution we could come up with is to have a doctor come out to us…but they wouldn't be able to see Kirby or Annie and with Sophie out of the house it meant that Hal and I were the only visible carers of Eve. The doctor arrived shortly after we had called and began to check on the baby.

"You look after the baby on your own do you?" he asked, I looked over at Annie who began signalling wildly for Hal to enter the room. I couldn't mess this up and get Eve taken off of us.

"Umm..." I mumbled the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Hal! Get down here now!" Annie shouted, but still Hal did not appear.

"Are you the baby's sole carer?" the doctor asked once more.

"Nope, it's not just me." I replied, well it was an honest reply even if he couldn't see Annie.

"There's the baby's mother?" he asked he still eyed me as if I had brought out a dead bird or something like that.

"Sort of, yeah." I answered; well Annie was like a mother to Eve since Nina was killed. But the doctor wouldn't be able to see her.

"Is everything all right here? Because you seem rather odd." The doctor questioned as he began to write things down onto a piece of paper.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked was he trying to insult me. By this time Hal had entered the room.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked Hal as we turned to look towards him. He had borrowed one of my tops, but Hal being Hal had tucked the top into his trousers, always trying to look smart.

"I'm, um..." he began looking rather uncomfortable, he was from a time where it was not acceptable for men to be together, but for someone who was born nearly six hundred years ago he didn't seem to care whether men liked men or women liked women.

"Say it." Annie whispered as he looked over towards her, even though she couldn't be heard or seen by the doctor she still felt that she had to whisper.

"I'm his... boyfriend." Hal ground out as he walked over to us. Eve began gurgling.

"Yeah, me and him, we've..." I began before I was cut off by Hal.

"When you said rather odd, what were you implying?" Hal asked glaring at the doctor as I put an arm around his waist making him more uncomfortable.

"That's he's a halfwit." The doctor replied as he continued to write things down on the paper.

"No you weren't, you were implying that he was gay. You were being homophobic." Hal stated as he continued to glare at the man. The doctor finished writing down things on the paper before handing it over to us and explaining what was wrong and how we could cure it.

"I had no idea you were gay. Most of the gay couples I know have taste." He said before he left, this didn't go well with Annie.

"It's rented!" she yelled, Kirby disappeared a couple of minutes after the doctor had left and just before Sophie entered the house with the groceries she immediately spotted Hal in his tank-top.

"What did I miss?"

Hal's P.O.V

I can't believe I had made a fool of myself! Wearing that stupid top and pretending I was with Tom…why couldn't have Tom gone for groceries instead of Sophie? Sophie and I could have pretended to be Eve's parents like we had pretended to be Hettie's all those years ago.

"You look really good you know." Sophie whispered as she slid her arms around my neck, nuzzling the side of my neck. I turned my head slightly kissing her, before pulling back slightly leaving her with a grin on her face. The moment was rudely interrupted by Kirby.

"What would Annie think?" he asked a sly smile on his face making the both of us frown. There was something about this ghost…something not right at all.

"What would Annie think about what?" Sophie questioned this made Kirby smile even more…he certainly looked like a serial killer…and we'd been around when Jack the Ripper bloodied the streets of London.

"About all the things you and Hal have done. All those women, children and men killed for your own pleasure." He replied as he began making drinks from the liquor behind the bar. "All the terrible bloody things you've both done, what would she think of you?"

He continued to list of names of the people that we had taken the lives of, people that haunted dreams of ours. The children, the women, the men that got in the way, Annie knew what we were capable of…knew that in the past we had killed people…she didn't know what had happened, but we weren't like that anymore. But he wasn't going to let this go, he was blackmailing us. Finally he stopped tormenting us disappearing most likely to find Annie, I looked back finding Sophie with tears streaming down her face and that's when I felt myself crying.

"It will be alright." I whispered pulling her into a hug and brushing her hair lightly.

Sophie's P.O.V

It had been a couple of hours since we had, had to lie to Annie saying that Kirby was a great guy and that he should stay with us for a while. Even though inside I wished we could just rip him apart to make sure he could never come back again. Hal didn't like to leave me alone in a room with him, which is how I found myself with him in our room looking after Eve.

"Who's a good little girl?" I cooed as I rocked her from side to side, she gurgled and began giggling. She held onto my finger with her tiny hand, I really felt sorry for her she'd lost her mother without even knowing her, and I felt sorry for Nina who could not look after her only child, her first child. I shook my head smiling down at the baby before looking over at Hal who was having fun reading a book; he looked over and smiled at me. However Tom soon ruined the moment as he burst in, yelling about something, I held the baby closer knowing that this was going to upset her…well if the yelling didn't the fight surely would.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Annie yelled as she and Kirby materialised, Tom and Hal finally stopped but unfortunately for Hal some of Tom's toxic blood had managed to get onto his skin and it began burning him. Tom ran out of the house banging the door as he went out, I looked towards Hal who immediately went back into our room to change shirts and see what damage had been done. Annie took the baby off of me and went back downstairs, followed closely by Kirby who I swear smirked at me before he disappeared down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I went back into our room to find him dabbing at his arms, luckily for him I had a first aid kit…never know when you need one.

"I'll be fine…damn mutt." He muttered as I gently began to wrap his arm with bandages…however he didn't seem fine, he didn't look as though he was in much pain he just seemed to be thinking of something. "Do you think, I'm the one with the burnt arm? The one who will end the God Child?"

"Hal, no I don't think so. You won't harm Eve." I reassured him as I finally finished bandaging him up. We briefly kissed before we went back downstairs, finding Annie without the baby and no sign of Kirby, Tom still hadn't returned. Hal immediately ran upstairs; Annie followed him with me close behind. Once Annie and I had caught up with Hal…it wasn't good, his face was transformed his eyes that tell-tale black with his fangs out. Annie immediately made us leave…we weren't safe, but she didn't see that it was all Kirby.

"What can we do Hal?" I asked as he began to drive away. "We can't leave her and the baby with that psychopath!"

"She doesn't want us there! What can we do when she doesn't want our help?" he yelled it dawned on me that we had nowhere else to go, no one to help us. But that ghost had to go…but I couldn't do it alone. Hal seemed to feel the same way as he didn't drive out of the road, we sat there for a while before Tom finally came back. Tom was the first to go into the house followed by Hal and I we found Kirby holding a butcher's knife over Eve and no sign what so ever of Annie.

"Step away from the baby." I growled only making him chuckle more as he began ranting about his plan and his life as a serial killer. Maybe he shouldn't have ranted otherwise he would have been able to go through with his plan, Annie appeared in all her blue glory and vaporized Kirby, once he was gone Annie immediately picked up the baby.

"Thank god that's over." I sighed placing my head on Hal's shoulder, hopefully there wouldn't be another ghost who would try to kill the baby, and vampires were easier to deal with and less easy to trust.

"Is it me, or do I have the worst taste in men... ever?" Annie asked jokingly as she rocked the baby from side to side. Well we would have been able to tell her earlier if we hadn't been blackmailed.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Annie sang I joined in as we presented Tom with a birthday cake, even if it was a day later. "Come on Hal."

"I don't sing."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Hope you enjoyed this is four episodes down woo! Another four to go and we've completed the series! Another eleven chapters to go and the fanfic is complete! Well after this there are ten left with two already written so there are eight more to finish writing! Sorry again for the slow updating and thanks for all the support it really means a lot! Ciao for now! =D


	10. The Headmistress And The School Boy

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 10: The Headmistress and the School Boy

Sophie's P.O.V

We'd finally recovered from Kirby's little visit, the routine had returned making the household a lot calmer. Hal was finally starting to relax and get into his new routine that included the baby; speaking of Hal he was washing the dishes wearing his marigolds…a very bizarre sight when you'd seen him pulling someone's guts out…but it was a nice sight to see him happy in himself as he began singing. Annie had the baby upstairs and Tom was…well he was in the basement, last night had been a full moon, his howling had kept me up for most of the night which is why I was casually relaxing on the sofa. The doorbell rang accompanied by several knocks; Hal immediately stopped singing and looked over at me before eyeing the front door suspiciously. Annie materialised near the front door to hear someone shout something through the door about Nina, George, Mitchell and her…did she know the person that was banging on the door?

"I'm back!"

"Go on. It's fine. Let him in." Annie sighed both Hal and I looked at her…what if it was the Nemesis with the burnt arm that would harm the baby? "It's definitely not the Nemesis. He's way too much of a knob for that."

Hal opened the door letting in a boy with black short hair; he was a vampire that was for sure which meant his age could be anything…but he certainly wasn't over a hundred years old.

"Who the hell are you?" the vampire asked looking at Hal, he'd obviously been expecting the previous inhabitants of the house to be here…I wonder if he even knew they were dead…

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Hal asked looking towards Annie as an older woman walked in as well closing the door behind her.

"Hal, be nice to our guests." I whispered as the pair entered the living room, to be perfectly honest they were rather an odd couple to show up at our door, sure they weren't here to harm the baby, but I wasn't expecting a vampire that looked about sixteen and an older woman to rock up at our doorstep even if Annie knew the vamp.

"Hal and Sophie, meet Adam. Adam meet Hal and Sophie." Annie introduced a she too came into the living room, Annie had described Adam as a knob…which seemed to be the appropriate term for him, with all his inappropriate behaviour, the woman who we found out was named Yvonne Bradshaw was the complete opposite of Adam she was polite and well mannered…well they always said opposites attract. At this point Tom had decided to wake up and join us in the living room, however he had yet to get properly dressed…

"Put some clothes on, man. This isn't The Jungle Book." Yvonne exclaimed looking away from where Tom stood in only his underwear, he started to walk back out of the room realising he wasn't wearing any clothes except his underwear.

"There are fresh clothes on your bed Tom." I called as he exited the room and ran upstairs; at least he had an excuse for his lack of clothing…even if we couldn't tell Yvonne…unless because of Adam she knew all about the dark underworld.

"So where are George and the others?" Adam asked looking at Annie expectantly…he didn't know, and Annie didn't seem to want to break the bad news after all she was only just starting to seem like she was getting over it.

Hal: I'm afraid they died.

"Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Adam asked moving over towards Annie who seemed rather uncomfortable when he hugged her and moved immediately away from her.

"No. No, not really. Um, thank you. Thanks."

Hal's P.O.V

No one seemed to notice or point out the fact that Yvonne, who as we knew was neither a werewolf nor a vampire, could see Annie…was she something else or did she have gifts that allowed her to see…whatever the case was she wasn't an ordinary human being…if she was one at all.

"Now, sorry for imposing on you like this, and apologies too for the other trouble that's bound to follow." Yvonne said as she began to look around the room taking off her coat and hat.

"What trouble?" Sophie asked we didn't need any more trouble as it was; we had the War Child to look after and vampires were trying to kill her and well killer ghosts and of course not forgetting the imminent arrival of the Old Ones.

"Men, dear." She replied motioning towards myself and Adam…why were men trouble that was following this woman? She wasn't exactly anything great to look at…even Golda was something better to look at and she wasn't the nicest there was.

"Men? Have you run into trouble with the Mafia? Or some gangs?" Sophie questioned, she too seemed to have a hard time understanding what Yvonne was getting at as was Annie.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort, Yvonne Bradshaw never consorts with those types." She replied; right so if it wasn't people looking for money then what did she mean?

"That Brad Pitt guy, he was all over you like a rash, wasn't he? Tell 'em." Adam interjected he seemed to be infatuated by the woman…but then again he didn't seem like he had all the screws there.

"He was filming in the school chapel. We were introduced and... Well, all I can say is he has a lovely trailer. Oh and surprisingly small hands." She answered I looked down at Sophie who had propped herself up on the side of the sofa. She mouthed the words 'Yeah…right.' to me before politely smiling and nodding towards Yvonne. Once Tom had come back down, dressed properly this time, the nagging in the back of my mind renewed when Tom shook Yvonne's hand and something instantly changed about him…he seemed as though he too was infatuated by this woman…I'd seen this somewhere before…

It had been about half an hour since they had originally arrived and suddenly we began hearing people crowding outside and the distinct sound of camera flashes…what had they brought to our front door?

"Erm…guys there are reporters and photographers outside." Annie stated as she looked out of the window. We immediately looked at Adam and Yvonne was this some of the trouble they were referring to?

"I believe in modern parlance, one might say we are on the run." Yvonne stated as she sat down on the corner chair, clearly unhappy that the reporters had arrived.

"Why? What have you done?" Annie questioned looking between the both of them, this was the last thing we needed, if those cameras caught one photo of either Adam, Sophie or I, the vampire community would be found out and it would be our heads on the line…well more Adam's head on the line.

"Her." Adam replied smirking at his own crude joke, Sophie and Annie shook their heads at his rudeness.

"Adam!" Yvonne exclaimed, these two certainly were a very bizarre couple, even if she didn't know that Adam was a vampire that was older than he actually looked. The reporters obviously hadn't seen it that way, a scandal of a headmistress and a school boy.

"Oh, right. Sorry miss." Adam said though he still was smirking.

"Adam and I are in love." Yvonne explained making Sophie hide her face in my shoulder to stop herself from laughing out loud, as I held in a chuckle.

"You're in love?" Annie asked surprise written all over her face as Adam wrapped an arm around Yvonne's waist.

"Uh huh. I see you, baby. And there's nothing going on down there. What do you think of that?" Adam replied using another one of his crude jokes, this was more than likely why Annie had called him a knob.

"I'd rather not." She muttered shaking her head in disbelief, Tom on the other hand seemed positively jealous.

"What's with him?"

Sophie's P.O.V

So far we had found out that Adam and Yvonne were in love, this had caused a media spark because of the age gap most likely, because they didn't know the real age of Adam and more than likely Yvonne didn't know that fact either. Adam was quite the…ass…instead of using innuendo he didn't beat around the bush and went straight to the dirty crude 'joke'. The surprising thing was that Tom seemed to be envious of their love…but he didn't seem to care until he shook hands with Yvonne…

"Age is merely a number. And what matter lies in the heart. Sadly, the press didn't see it that way. And the headlines have been positively purple." Yvonne explained looking down at Adam with a loving expression on her face; she didn't exactly talk in the modern way.

"Positively purple?" I asked, I hadn't heard that phrase in a while, everyone just said that it was bad or good, they didn't coin it as positively purple maybe positively green with envy…

"Yeah, 'Sordid School Mistress Seduces Student'." Adam said nodding his head at his 'funny' use of alliteration however Yvonne was not best pleased.

"If one of my girls had been using sloppy alliteration like that in an essay, I'd be speaking to the parents." She stated I hid my head in Hal's shoulder once more; after all it was impolite to laugh in a guest's face. Yvonne began to look around the place even more, giving Annie the chance to speak to Adam and Hal the chance to speak to me privately.

"Don't you think it odd?" he whispered as he pulled me out into the hallway.

"Odd? Their relationship, or Tom's jealousy?" I questioned quietly…had he caught on to something?

"I can't put my finger on it, but all these men she's talking about that have become infatuated with her, like Tom, is just bizarre." He whispered back making sure that she wasn't in earshot.

"Do you think she's prettier than me? Since all these men seem to become obsessed with her." I asked he shook his head pulling me into a hug.

"You're much, much prettier than her." Hal whispered pecking me on the lips before bringing us back into the living room and over to Annie who was asking Adam whether or not she had told Yvonne that he was a vampire. Apparently he hadn't, but he told Yvonne that we were different…

"Adam warned me you were different. But never let it be said that Yvonne Bradshaw isn't "open minded". Our head of French is a member of Amnesty, so I know the drill." She announced as she came over to our little group, Tom following her like a little puppy…

"Erm…well I can tell you we're not members of Amnesty…" I replied though I remember when it was founded back all the way in the 60s while we were getting used to living with Leo. Annie gave Adam a pointed look willing him to tell her exactly what he was…the reaction to it was well the general reaction you would get when someone would tell you that they were a dead person who fed off of the blood of others…

"You're a vampire?" she questioned looking at Adam as if he had just grown another head and had started to juggle with four arms…although if I was her I would probably react the same.

"So are they." Adam stated pointing at Hal and I, Hal shook his head he knew this was a bad idea.

"And Thomas is a werewolf. And Annie is a ghost. And you're actually forty-seven." Yvonne began rambling holding her head; this wasn't good news for her.

"Mm hm. For my twelfth birthday I got an Etch-a-Sketch. Our school gym was opened by Suzie Quarto." Adam explained however Yvonne just shook her head; she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Adam if you wish to terminate our relationship, please just say so rather than insult my intelligence with this bunkum." Yvonne said sadness spread across her face, if this were a way to break-up with someone…it was a very harsh way to do it…but this was all very true.

"No, it's not…" Adam tried reasoning with her, but she immediately cut him off.

"I have abandoned everything for you. My job. My home. My reputation. I implore you; do not repay me with this." She pleaded the room was silent for the first time since Adam and Yvonne had entered the household.

"Maybe…erm…let's leave this discussion for another day. I'm sure you're both tired from…running away." I reasoned Annie nodded in agreement as she went to pick up their luggage…the perks of 'rent-a-ghosting'.  
>"Sophie you couldn't look after Eve for a bit." Annie asked as she began ushering Yvonne and Adam up the stairs towards the guest rooms. Hal and I walked up the stairs after them heading towards Eve's room, with all the commotion that had been happening she wasn't unhappy one bit.<p>

"Hello cutie." I whispered as I picked her up bouncing her up and down, Hal wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. "Hello handsome."

He chuckled making the baby gurgle; our little kind of moment was ruined as Adam waltzed in.

"So I hear you're Old Ones. Colour me impressed." He stated as he picked up some of the ornaments lining the drawers.

"I'm surprised that you've heard of the Old Ones." I muttered before returning my attention to Eve.

"We were." Hal replied as he began walking over towards Adam, if anyone was intimidating it was Hal. Adam began to leave the room but he stopped momentarily at the door.

"Listen, Count Dracula, don't think you'll get anywhere with her. She's mine. Our bedroom was like the Discovery Channel last night." He warned…I wasn't going to get used to his crude language any time soon.

"Lovely…"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks for all the support again guys all the reviews really do help, and I always try to put in some little moments between Hal and Sophie, there will be some little flashback bits soon just trying to find the right moment to put them in. Hope you enjoyed and sorry if some of the events are a bit mixed up. Thanks again! Ciao for now! =D


	11. Succubus

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 11: Succubus

Hal's P.O.V

"Is it me or is there something very strange about her?" I asked Annie as I walked out of my room to find her carrying the laundry basket…I was quite shaken after that vivid dream.

"Besides the fact that she's completely delusional? All that stuff about 'Kriss Akabusi chased me around Morrisons!' please." Annie answered something told me she'd start telling me about that damn catalogue again… "You know when I was sixteen a photographer told me I was pretty enough to be in a catalogue. Yeah. A catalogue, Hal. You don't hear me going on about it."

"I've only been here a few weeks, you've already told me twice." I mumbled as I walked ahead of her before she would start to ramble once more.

"And another thing, how come she can see me? Hal? Hal!" she shouted but I was already down the first couple of stairs, I needed to get that dream out of my mind. I found myself sat next to Yvonne with a very angry Adam lurking behind me as I paced my fingers across the table towards her hand.

"You know, you remind me of a conquest back in Madrid in 1784." I said in a low tone. "I wooed her with a thousand tulips."

"Well, that'd be your first mistake." Adam explained as he tried to squeeze in between Yvonne and I, while Tom glared daggers at me. "You have awful hay fever, don't you?"

"It's true. I'm a martyr to it." Yvonne added, and from there it became a blur, Tom and Adam began arguing then we all started to argue over Yvonne as she sat quietly looking away from the commotion.

"Morning." Sophie greeted as she walked through with some dishes into the kitchen, no one replied and the arguing stopped momentarily as she and Annie walked in and back out of the kitchen. Suddenly Tom came at me with a stake in his hand, but he wasn't fast enough I reversed his hand making him stake himself, without a single drop of his toxic blood landing on my skin. He dropped to the floor dead, I looked at Adam as I picked out the stake that was sticking out of Tom's lifeless body, Adam immediately left leaving Yvonne and I. She began to convince me to kill the baby and just as I was about to plunge the stake into her small fragile body…

I woke up the dream…it felt so real…I looked over to my side finding the sleeping body of Sophie.

"Mm…Casanova…you'll be dead in the morning." She murmured still sound asleep and obviously dreaming of our time spent in Venice. I gently woke her up; I knew exactly what Yvonne was and why she could see Annie and why all those men followed her round.

"Sophie." I whispered shaking her lightly; unfortunately she wasn't a light sleeper. So I shook her harder…still no response, this had become a hindrance especially when we were trying to flee angry mobs that had pitch-forks and lighted torches. "Sophie! Wake up!"

"Where's the fire?" she exclaimed as she suddenly shot up into a sitting position, violently knocking our heads together. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" I asked rubbing my head slightly before I inspected her head for any mild bruising, no damage done.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you wake me for?" she asked as she stopped rubbing her head. I began explaining everything from the dream to what I believed Yvonne was. "Wait…like the woman we met all those years ago? And if you remember that didn't end well…"

"Due to your jealousy." I stated receiving a soft punch to the arm. She shook her head and got up out of the bed. "The dream…"

"Was a dream, you wouldn't do that…not now." She reassured me as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before she exited the room with clothes in hand. Annie walked by the room popping her head in.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked spotting my discomfort.

"Yvonne. She's a succubus."

Sophie's P.O.V

"I can't believe it, Annie. If I accept that then I have to accept what I am too!" Yvonne said, it was very hard to hear that you were a demon that seduced men simply by touching them in order to kill them to survive…well I wouldn't want to hear that.

"You don't have to let the demon control your life. You can control it." I said trying to reassure her…well I wasn't exactly sure if she could control the demon like Hal and I try to do, since it was a completely different demon, but it was worth a try. There was a pause as she tried to take in the information.

"Mother hardly spoke about my father, simply said that he was beautiful and cruel." She explained quietly, whether or not her father was a demon I didn't know. A succubus was generally always a woman; I'd never met a male succubus. "A demon, you say? So all these men who pursue me, they don't actually like me. They're just under some damn silly spell. Even... even Adam."

"Probably, yeah." Annie answered; she was being completely honest, believing it was better for her to know the truth than to live a life of denial.

"But I love him. I really do. For the first time in my life I genuinely love someone." Yvonne stated she stared down into the mug of tea that Annie had given her. I knew exactly how she felt as did Annie. Annie decided to test the theory out to make sure Yvonne was actually a succubus; she was going to talk to him outside of the house.

"What about the reporters?" Adam asked as he listened to Annie's plan; thank the lord Pearl had decided to teach Annie how to swaddle before she crossed over.

"Thought about that, we're gonna swaddle." Annie replied gaining a confused look off of Adam.

"Oh, Annie you couldn't do me a favour and rent-a-ghost me into my room please." I asked knowing that Hal had more than likely locked himself into our room to stop him from losing all control. Annie obliged taking my arm and popping me up into our room where we found Hal sat on the floor and the door boarded up with all the furniture in the room. "Thanks and good luck with Adam."

She disappeared leaving Hal and I alone, I sat down next to him, until Yvonne left the house the spell would still have some hold on those she had touched, which is why Hal had locked himself in the room to make sure he didn't drink any of her blood or anyone else's for that matter.

"You okay?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder and entwining my fingers with his. He'd get through this just like he'd gotten through fifty years without blood.

"I will be." He replied I looked up at him the same determined look in his eyes I had seen during the first week with Leo. He kissed me on the head as we sat there hoping that this new ordeal would end quickly. I began to drift asleep:

**"_Where's Hal?" I asked as I returned home finding only the men Hal trusted it was rather unusual to not find him here._**

**"_We believe he's been caught." One of them replied, it had to be one of the monks they had been suspicious of us since we had arrived here…I wouldn't allow them to get away with this, they wouldn't see tomorrow's sunrise._**

I was woken up suddenly as Annie appeared in the room once more, Hal immediately stood up which made me lose balance momentarily but Hal being Hal offered a hand to help me up.

"So?" Hal asked wanting to find out if his assumption was right that Yvonne was a succubus, Annie nodded but she had more urgent news.

"Yeah she is, but that reporter has a picture…of Adam." She replied, this wasn't good at all that photo would expose us and well the Old Ones would not stand for this until the time when they wanted to be revealed.

"Do you know where he is?"

Hal's P.O.V

Annie immediately showed me to the hotel where the reporter was staying, we needed to either get the picture off of him or hope that he believed that the camera was broken. However according to Annie the latter was not going to be viable so we needed to persuade him to give us the picture or we'd take it by force.

"What's it going to be? Good Cop, Bad Cop? Or I could be Good Cop suddenly turned Crazy Psycho Ghost Cop. What do you think?" Annie asked as we arrived at the hotel door…something wasn't right the door was ajar and there was a distinct smell…of blood. As I opened the door there lay the reporter dead with his neck sliced open…another vampire had gotten to him before we did. I moved the body slightly so that Annie could close the door, the room had been ransacked…whoever had done this had recovered the photo.

"Hal, cover your eyes. There's a cross." Annie stated as looked at the back of the door, an ingenious way of keeping a vampire from leaving…so the question was, was this reporter expecting a visit from one?

"I'm an Old One. Crosses don't affect us." I replied as I looked towards Annie spotting the painted on cross. It reminded me much of the day when I was caught in the monastery. "I was once caught by monks, in my younger days. They covered the cage in crosses so I couldn't escape, until one of the monks was foolish enough to come close enough. I killed him and used him as a shield to escape."

"Someone had the same idea." Annie commented there were only a few that knew of that tale and all but one of them was an Old One.

"Or knew of my idea."

Sophie's P.O.V

Everything was sorted out in the end…well except for the fact that Yvonne nearly killed Tom; luckily Adam had arrived to save him. They worked out their problems knowing that they were both different and outcasts from the human world, kind of sweet in a weird way.

"Would you say goodbye to Tom for us?" Yvonne asked as she and Adam began preparing to leave, we all looked up to the front window to find Tom and Eve looking down. After the events of last night and Yvonne's spell Tom didn't want to venture down to say goodbye.

"Ah yes. And he's really sorry that he couldn't be here. He just thought it'd be better if he... hid." Annie replied Yvonne nodded she understood exactly why he would want to hide. She was only just starting to accept herself for who she really was.

"I hope the two of you will find happiness with each other." I said as they returned to their car. Hal put an arm round my shoulder as we waved them off, another 'crisis' averted in away.

"Adam, that little twat I'm really going to miss him." Annie murmured as the car disappeared onto the main road, Hal looked down at the ground.

"Annie I really was going to hurt that journalist." Hal explained he'd told me all about the hotel room with the cross and the dead reporter…was it a coincidence or was it someone we knew…was he truly here?

"And I wanted you to. That's why I dragged you along with me. Ever since I killed Kirby I've wanted to do it again. It's like a drug, isn't it?" she mused as she walked back up to the house; I looked up at Hal who seemed deep in thought.

"Do you think it's him?" I asked he looked down at me momentarily before looking up at the sky, he shook his head.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for the support I cannot believe that this fanfic has got over fifty reviews! Some little flashbacks…well one kind of. I think that's all I have to say! Ciao for now! =D


	12. Annie That's Not An Old One

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 12: Annie…That's Not an Old One

Hal's P.O.V

"I was hoping you might be able to help me. Leo's role in my rehabilitation was essential, and with him gone I have no one to set the tasks I need to keep me safe. So I was wondering if... perhaps... you could pick up where he left off." I asked Tom as we cleaned the café ready to open it up for business. Although Sophie was there for me, it was better for others to set me tasks.

"You want me to, what, be like your new Leo?" Tom replied as he momentarily stopped sweeping, he could never replace Leo but he could act as though he were Leo.

"Well no one could ever replace Leo. But perhaps you could perform a similar role." I explained Tom thought for a moment before he smiled one of his big goofy smiles.

"I think I'd be honoured, mate." Tom replied as he patted me on the shoulder.

"I think he would be too." I mused thinking back to all those times spent with him, but we had a job to do.

"The toilets could do with a clean." Tom suggested a smile still firmly set in his features.

"But don't take the piss." I chuckled as I continued to clean, glancing over towards the girl who had been watching us for over ten minutes before glancing back at Tom.

"You think she's a vampire?" he asked nodding over towards the girl as we approached the door. I took in a deep breath, she certainly wasn't a vampire.

"Smells more like a werewolf." I replied as we both watched as she realised her cover was blown…she began to run…a very bizarre run at that.

"That is the weirdest run." Tom stated as he ran after the girl I followed him close behind. It was rather easy to catch up with her she really needed to work on her running ability if she were to 'stake out' people she knew nothing of…even if she was a werewolf. After some annoyance with a rape alarm, she finally agreed to come back with us, we learnt that her name was Allison with a double L and an I.

"Obviously I didn't want to approach straight away, because I didn't know what sort of idiot exposes himself on YouTube like that. I thought I'd perform a little surveillance first. But that's when you blew my cover." She explained as she accepted a cup of tea from Annie, pulling open a computer of sorts. "So…what sort of idiot does expose himself on YouTube like that?"

"It was a trap by the vampires. We didn't know they were filming." Tom explained well so good for us keeping our noses out of this mess…if the werewolves were going to be exposed then so would the vampires and here it was that a vampire had exposed the werewolves.

"It's had over a million hits." She stated as she showed us some statistics about the video she had just shown us.

"When did this happen Tom?" Sophie asked as she too joined us in the living room, perching on the arm next to me.

"The last full moon before you and Hal arrived." Tom replied the last full moon Leo ever had to suffer through, it was also George's last full moon. Sophie nodded understanding that Tom would not want to fully go into detail around the subject. "'FX Fail'?"

"As in, special effects, thankfully most people think it's a fake." Allison replied technology had certainly advanced since the days I was a mere mortal, the days when people travelled by foot or by horse.

"'Hairy balls, LOL'?" I questioned as I read some of the comments about the video.

"Well this was just the start. You know we trended last full moon." She explained which made no sense to either me or Sophie and Tom, what in the world did she mean by trending? "On Twitter…There's a Facebook group trying to hunt us down."

"Facebook?" Tom asked looking at Sophie and I for help, but we were as confused as he was…though we probably had more right to be since our combined age was over 1200 years.

"Don't tell me you're still on MySpace." Allison looked at us as if we had just told her that we were indeed the ones who had made the video as a practical joke against the whole supernatural community.

"We're more Ceefax people." I replied receiving a giggle off of Sophie who tried to stifle the onslaught of laughter to be polite to our guest…though Tom had already started chuckling.

"This is important! If people find out about the existence of vampires, werewolves and ghosts, there'll be riots. There'll be lynchings. It'll be like the tuition fees march all over again." She stated rather fearful, was she indeed scared of the repercussions this video would have? Then again the werewolf community was very different from the vampire community; at least we had ways to deal with this kind of situation, people that would…deal with those who leaked information that threatened us.

"If this has got anything to do with vampires, I know exactly where to look."

Annie's P.O.V

Allison and Tom left to find out who had put up Tom's transformation video on the internet, using Tom's knowledge of where they would find vampires that possibly knew of the video's existence…however that information would more than likely not be given to two werewolves easily. Hal returned to the café he had become more confident with working at the café and going to work alone even if there probably wouldn't be many customers was proof of his improvement. Sophie and I were left alone once more to take care of Eve who was not settling down at all; surely she would quieten down soon. I rocked her from side to side as Sophie sang some really old lullabies but still Eve would not stop crying. Suddenly someone began banging on the front door.

"An Old One?" I questioned as we both stared at the door, I passed the baby to her…I'd been practising some 'moves' that I could use against the Old Ones…maybe this was the chance to test them out.

"I don't know." Sophie replied as I moved towards the door, she moved slowly behind me holding the baby close to me. I readied myself to face them opening the door swiftly. "Annie! That's not…"

I immediately pushed the 'attacker' backwards completely ignoring whatever Sophie was about to say.

"Knew that would work." I exclaimed in victory before noticing that she didn't look as though we had just defeated a vampire.

"Annie…that wasn't an Old One…it was an elderly man." She explained as she rocked the Eve who wasn't crying as much anymore.

"What?" I asked as I went to look over the hedge and just as she had said there lay an elderly man…dead. "Oh no! I killed an old man!"

As I looked over the hedge the ghost of the elderly man looked up at me, pointing at me accusingly, I ushered him inside the house where he began waffling about how he'd been kept up by Eve's crying. And once Sophie and I told him he was dead he began waffling once more.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm going to help you get through this." I explained Sophie nodded along, it was the least I could do after well killing him.

"Too bloody right you are. It's all your fault." He shouted angrily looking accusingly at me.

"Well…not entirely." Sophie interjected, it was minutely his as well, what would you expect when you bang on someone's door for them to act nicely?

"Yes I know, and I am really really sorry about that."

Tom's P.O.V

After failing to get information out of the vampires at the docks, I took Allison to the only other vampire I knew that could possibly know who put up the video, Cutler. But after seeking him out he didn't know.

"And you're planning on sticking around for a while?" he asked Allison after looking over the evidence.

"Well I can't exactly go home, can I?" she replied a rather sad look crossing over her pretty face, did she have trouble at home?

"Why not?" I questioned she looked down, maybe it wasn't trouble at home, maybe she didn't have a home.

"Who wants a werewolf for a daughter?" she replied solemnly there was no answer I could muster, I hadn't known my actual parents, but McNair had always taught me not to be ashamed of being a werewolf, along with several ways to kill vampires and how to properly act around people. The subject soon turned to the werewolf vampire feud in which I'd killed several vampires… "How many vampires have you slain?"

"Oh, um, three or four... dozen." I answered she looked completely shocked and appalled if it were any other person than her I wouldn't have hesitated to tell them…well maybe if it were a human who didn't know a thing about our world then I wouldn't be telling them about it.

"And you're condoning this?" she asked Cutler who shrugged, it was a trait shared among vampires to not care if other vampires who they neither cared for nor knew if they were killed.

"Well you can't exactly go to Ofcom." He joked as he stood up looking out the window. "It's a war. We're all soldiers. Better pick a side."

Sophie's P.O.V

"How was work?" I asked Hal as he sat down next to me on the sofa, I linked my hand with his drawing circles around on the top of his hand.

"Uninteresting." He replied as he smiled at me giving me a quick peck on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Well…" I replied nodding over to Emrys who was looking at us with a very perverted interest.

"Don't mind me." He said before Annie came in shooing him into the kitchen. Hal chuckled before returning his attention back to me.

"Dealing with perverted old men again." He finished chuckling away to himself as he put a stray piece of hair behind my ear and pecking me on the lips once more. Our moment was interrupted once more but this time by Tom who came in through the door and flopped down on the couch next to us.

"I think I'm in love." He mused looking at us both seriously; it was rather cute two people curse by the full moon falling in love.

"Then it is time to declare your intentions! First, write her a poem. Then speak to her father." Hal replied I supressed a giggle, it was a very olden times thing to do…that's what he had tried with me, the poem was extremely lovely telling me how much he loved and cared for me…if only my father had approved…

"It does work…if your father isn't a horrid foul beast." I stated stealing another kiss from Hal, but Tom didn't seem to agree.

"Annie said I should just get drunk and try and to snog her." He explained well that was definitely the modern way to 'woo' a girl…it wasn't as romantic as the old ways.

"It's all so brutish these days! I preferred the dowry system." Hal mused I nodded in agreement, by this point Emrys, Annie and Allison came into the room and sat down in the free chairs.

"I've never been kissed." Emrys stated could that be his unfinished business?

"What?" Annie asked she didn't believe that he had never ever been kissed in his life.

"When I was alive." He mused his musings seemed to ring true with Allison and Tom, though they were only young plenty of time to be kissed in their lives.

"Really? Never, ever? In your whole life?" she questioned completely not believing him.

"It's not that unbelievable." Allison added coming to the defence of Emrys.

"I could imagine actually." Tom added quietly scooting closer to Allison; it was rather cute of Tom.

"We've all had dry spells." Hal said trying to end the conversation, I scoffed.

"You certainly haven't."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks again for all the support! Hope you have enjoyed! There are I think it's three more episode including this one to write through with eight more chapters left to go with three fully written up and the rest with a bit more to edit! As for the last chapter Succubus, thanks to Dalonega Noquisi for explaining that a male version of a Succubus is an Incubus! Ciao for now! =D


	13. Alex And Allison

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 13: Alex and Allison

Annie's P.O.V

I was downstairs cleaning some of the dishes in the kitchen, Allison had stayed with us last night, she didn't have anywhere else to go and it was no problem she was after all a werewolf. Tom was definitely in love with her and it was completely adorable, two werewolves falling in love it was like Nina and George again…though Tom hadn't turned Allison into a werewolf…it would have been the perfect set-up in the house, if it weren't for Emrys. A scream brought me out of my thoughts…what had happened? I appeared outside the bathroom where Hal, Sophie and Tom where waiting, Tom immediately opened the door revealing Allison in a towel and of course Emrys…why oh why did I kill him?

"Who is this guy?" Tom asked looking at me and trying to avoid extended eye contact with Allison.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should have explained. Everybody, this is Emrys. I... killed him." I replied Sophie shook her head and the others looked between Emrys and I. "Look its fine. I'm all over this. We just need to figure out his unfinished business and then move him on."

"And you think that's haunting our bathroom?" Tom asked sceptically as he tried not to look towards Allison.

"No, Tom. Of course it's not haunting our bathroom. Unfinished business is something good and something righteous." I replied, of course Emrys unfinished business was not going to be haunting a bloody bathroom, no one's unfinished business was to haunt a bathroom.

"Who says?" Emrys asked I sighed in frustration; I'd been over possible things he had to do with him and all he had come up with stupid idiotic things that he wanted to do.

"I knew a ghost whose unfinished business was to castrate her brother-in-law. Something to do with inappropriate Salsa dancing. So it could be anything really." Hal offered, that seriously couldn't be right it wasn't a righteous act that all unfinished business was.

"Is that the girl whose mother was going to make her marry him instead of her sister?" Sophie asked and now they were going to go off with all their memories of the past, it was better to leave them be for a while when they did this.

"See." Emrys said as if he had finally won this debate, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I refuse to believe that." I stated as we left the bathroom leaving Allison to continue her shower in peace.

"Why?" he questioned as we stood in the hallway, this brought Hal and Sophie's conversation to an end as the focused on me.

"Well because I'm still here, aren't I. And when my time comes it will be to do something good."

Hal's P.O.V

Why had I agreed to this? It would have been a lot easier if I had just stayed at home with Sophie and Annie…home I could finally call it that. This was going to be the ultimate test…if it was anything but a date I would have had Sophie by my side, helping keep me calm, helping keep me in control. But she would surely lose it if she knew I was out her on a 'date' with a girl, and I'm sure Alex would love to keep her jugular intact…the jugular…no time to be thinking of blood now, keep control…

"Hal, I found these matches and some of them are the wrong way 'round." Tom said extending his arm that held the packet of matches, a smile on his face. I knew I could count on him to keep me in control, just like Leo…

"We'll soon see about that!" I said as I grabbed the packet out of his hand and began to rearrange the matches, it soothed me, but I knew this 'date' was going to be extremely excruciatingly long, could I keep control that long?

"It calms him down. I knew he'd get like this."

Sophie's P.O.V

Hal, Tom and Allison had gone god knows where, something or other about the werewolf thing and a date, I was more concerned about helping Annie, after all she had to help Emrys and look after the baby and of course she had been welcoming enough to let Hal and I stay here even after all we had been through.

"So you have no friends, you don't owe any moment and you have no regrets. Oh! Have you seen Titanic?" Annie questioned as she pondered exactly what Emrys' unfinished business was; he shook his head to all of Annie's questions. While I rocked Eve gently, she'd been a very welcome addition to the new routine.

"I've enjoyed being dead." He mused after being dead for nearly six hundred years I could kind of see what he meant…well I wasn't a ghost so I didn't have the perk of not being seen by ordinary humans, but there wasn't a lot you needed to worry about like disease.

"I've been dead for a long time…it is sort of fun." I agreed earning a confused look from Annie, maybe she thought I had meant that the years of drinking blood and killing all those people was fun, rather than seeing the change in the ways of life over the years. "Not the killing…"

"You're not supposed to enjoy it!" she argued sitting down on the couch next to Eve and I, sometimes she just needed to accept that she was dead and live her afterlife as best she could until she finally found her unfinished business and moved on.

"That's the problem with you, Annie. Everything's supposed to be like this, supposed to be like that. I'm not supposed to like naked girlies. Unfinished business has to be good. Look, life isn't like that. Mine wasn't. I don't see why death has to be."

Tom's P.O.V

It was at least an hour after Allison and I had returned from the museum when Hal finally returned home looking rather disturbed…how were we going to explain this to Sophie? It was rather difficult to explain to her where we were exactly going without making her jealous enough to rip Alex to shreds, but luckily she was happy to help Annie with Emrys.

"How'd it go with Alex?" Allison asked as he paced in front of us, she was careful enough to make sure that Sophie was not in the room.

"I don't think we'll be seeing her again. She tried to kiss me and..." he replied his pacing increased obviously he was trying to keep in control.

"You killed her?" I asked he couldn't have lost all of his control and killed her in broad daylight.

"No! No, I think the routines have really helped suppress those urges." He replied finally sitting down, it was at this point Sophie had decided to walk in.

"So you chickened out?" Allison asked not spotting that Sophie was now further into the room.

"That's absolutely ridicu— How dare you!" he replied clearly flustered as he crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"What's ridiculous?" Sophie asked as she perched on the side of the couch closest to Hal, but no one seemed to register the question, well I definitely was too shocked at my revelation.

"Oh my god. You ain't scared of killing, you're just scared." I exclaimed which made Hal even grumpier.

"I have seduced several thousand women in my time." He grumbled earning a light smack to his shoulder.

"And they all ended up dead." Sophie added which looked very true considering all the women he met would either have been killed by him, died of old age or in the case of Sophie turned into a vampire.

"What about you?" Allison asked a fair question sometimes people wondered whether you could call a vampire dead or alive, since they still looked more or less like every other person.

"Like I said dead." Sophie replied smiling, with that Allison and I left the two of them alone, Hal hoping Sophie would not find out what had happened today.

"Oh, by the way who's Alex?"

Annie's P.O.V

"That was brilliant!" Emrys exclaimed as both his wife and her new lover ran from the house…it wasn't exactly the unfinished business I had been expecting he would have to complete; scaring your wife…never would I have thought of it.

"But totally unethical." I replied though I had to admit that it was pretty fun to mess with people. A door appeared behind us; surely this could not have been the unfinished business he was supposed to do.

"Maybe not. I knew I was right. Remember, when your time comes, it may not be a good thing you have to do." He stated as he walked through the door, maybe I did have to rethink what exactly my unfinished business was. Just as the door closed behind Emrys, it reopened revealing a blonde woman.

"You have to come with me." She commanded beckoning me to come through the door, but I was not going to fall for this, I was not going back there. "No, Annie, listen to me. There's never been anything more important."

"I have a baby. Um, Eve. I have to look after her." I reasoned as I began to walk back to the front door.

"Annie, I am the baby." She stated, this couldn't be she was not Eve, Eve was just a baby, that was still alive, this had to be some sort of trick or joke or something.

"What?" I questioned stopping in my tracks.

"It's me, Annie. Mum. I'm Eve."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks again for the support! Hope you have enjoyed! Sorry for the slow updating I've had a bit of work to do recently not much, but still enough to keep me from updating as much as I have been doing. Thanks so much to those who have messaged me and such like it has renewed my passion to complete this for you all. And I shall be continuing this into season five when it is broadcast! In the next chapter there will be a lot more flashback scenes, I love writing of past Hal and Sophie it's really fun to do even if there has only been one or two flashbacks. Thanks again! Ciao for now! =D


	14. England 1950

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 14: England 1950

Sophie's P.O.V

We'd returned to England once more, it would always call us back. Hal was worse than ever…his sadistic side had returned once more, but it was worse this time. He played cruel games with his prey, he snapped occasionally at us all, everyone around us feared him; even I did from time to time. I returned from a night's walk, back to the pub we had bought. Hal's 'followers' were the only one's there…it meant either Hal had gone out to find me or he was out feeding.

"Where's Hal?" I asked as I walked towards the back of the place, if he was out looking for me…well I'm sure he'd end up shouting when he returned.

"I think you'll find his Lordship in a cell." One replied taking a gulp of some of the stock blood that was held in the basement. What had he done now? And why in hell's name was he in a cell.

"And our lawyer?" I inquired, our original lawyer was well not in Hal's good books and many of the others believed he'd be dead by the end of the week.

"Dead by the end of the week, he's out looking for a new one." Another answered; well there was no better place than in a police holding cell, well since he was going to be there for a while, I may as well visit him and see if this new lawyer was up to scratch.

Hal's P.O.V

"Welcome, Mr Cutler." I greeted as the man began to wake once more, a protégé that would be able to help me. "Welcome to the night."

He looked around the cell he had no idea what had just happened, but soon he would learn exactly what he was.

"What have you done?" he asked I smirked at him as he felt the bite mark on his neck. "I'm…"

"Thirsty, my child." I finished biting my own wrist and offering it to him, he immediately began drinking.

Sophie's P.O.V

I walked into the police station, the one that Hal always seemed to end up in. By now they knew exactly who we were and that we shouldn't be messed around with. I was met by one of the officers we knew fairly well Roy.

"Mrs Yorke, your husband seems to have found himself in some trouble again." The other officer commented Roy sent him a stern look.

"Has he acquired him?" I asked Roy completely ignoring the other man. "How long?"

A knock echoed around the room…Hal?

"That will be him." Roy said as he walked down towards a cell, he opened the door and Hal emerged, putting on his hat. He smiled spotting me down the corridor, he opened his arms motioning me to come to him, I obliged.

"Hal." I murmured as he pulled me into a hug, he lifted my chin allowing our lips to meet in a tender kiss. The taste of blood flooded into my mouth as his tongue coiled around my own. He pulled away kissing the end of my nose before turning my head to the open door, his forehead against mine. Inside the cell was a very confused and dazed man, blood lined his collar…this was the new lawyer.

"My love, meet Nick Cutler."

Cutler's P.O.V

It was the end of the life I knew, what would Rachel think? Would I even be able to live with her anymore? After tasting my few first drops of blood I craved more…would I be able to resist the temptation to drink from my lovely Rachel?

"My love, meet Nick Cutler." Hal's voice rang out, I looked up finding that Hal was not alone anymore. A woman with dark black hair that reached down below her shoulders, wearing a red and white polka dot dress that stood out against her pale white skin, was in his arms. The two of them stood watching me as if I were an animal at the zoo.

"Is he the one?" the woman asked turning her head to look back at Hal. Was I the one what? Had they been planning this for a while? He said something about their lawyer going and he wanted me to be their new lawyer.

"Hmm…yes, yes he is." Hal replied earning a smile off of the woman, they shared a kiss before parting slightly. Hal's arm was still wrapped around her waist. "Mr Cutler, I expect to see you tomorrow."

Hal's P.O.V

Once all was said and done, Sophie and I left the station without a single conviction on my slate. There was just one little obstacle to overcome and it came in the form of a woman, Cutler's wife.

"What's wrong with him having a wife?" Sophie asked as she crawled across the bed towards were I was sat on the edge. She wrapped her arms around my neck brushing her nose behind my ear as I untied my tie.

"She's keeping him from his full potential." I replied his wife would surely keep him from becoming the man I was going to make him. She made part of him human when he needed to be completely one of us.

"Why don't you let him turn her?" she inquired as she let go of my shoulders allowing me to place the tie on the dresser.

"Hmm…an idea, but I don't think he would be willing." I replied once I had finished undressing for bed I turned around finding Sophie lying on her side patting the space next to her, a cheeky smile adorning her beautiful face.

"If he loved her so much, why doesn't he?" she asked as I knelt down onto the bed scooping her up in my arms and laying us down between the sheets of the bed.

"I don't know my love."

Sophie's P.O.V

I woke up to an empty bed, something I had become accustomed to from time to time. Hal always liked to feed after an eventful night between the sheets, I got up out of the bed taking the covers with me, it would not be right if anyone saw me in this indecent state. However Hal generally didn't allow the others to come near our room, he wouldn't let them near me, the only one he would be allowed to be anywhere close to me was Fergus…which I could not for the life of me work out why.

I looked around trying to find my nightclothes, I was done to my last nightie…since Hal liked to rip nearly all my clothing…nothing had changed in a hundred years. I found it just off of the end of the bed…in ribbons. I picked up the remains sighing and throwing it in the bin, at least it meant he'd take me shopping again.

I rifled through the wardrobe finding the outfit for the day; a yellow floral dress with my light yellow heels. After living for nearly five hundred years, the 1950's style was one of my favourites…although the renaissance dresses were beautiful they were a complete pain to put on and take back off again. Once I was finished dressing I walked down the hallway towards the stairs that lead to the bar, knowing that it would be empty, everyone would be gone. But to my surprise there was one lonely soul.

"Cutler?" I questioned as I found the man sat alone at one of the many tables. It wasn't unusual to find the place empty when Hal had gone out, but surely Cutler would have gone with them.

"Hmm…Oh sorry, shouldn't I be here?" he asked nervousness clear in his voice as he stood up, knocking the table to the ground, and sending several glasses crashing to the floor. He tried cleaning the mess up.

"Oh! Leave it; we'll deal with it later. I thought you would be with Hal and the others." I replied as he walked over towards me.

"I'm sorry Mrs Yorke; by the time I arrived no one was here, so I waited." He answered his eyes darting around the place. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, he was jittery too…he hadn't fed.

"Call me Sophie. Mr Cutler have you had any blood since you were turned?" I questioned as he began to shake even more. His eyes perked at the mention of blood.

"Have you got any?" he asked his eyes shining with the craving we all had. However that shine was going to disappear once I told him we were all out. Hal had gone out looking for some.

"I'm sorry all out; Hal's out gathering some, if you can wait." I replied a frown immediately found a place on his face. His shakes became more prominent, hopefully Hal would be back with blood soon and hopefully Hal would teach him how to hunt so that he didn't always have to rely on others.

"How long will they be gone?" he asked as if he were a small child asking their nanny how long their parents would be. Why wasn't there any blood in this place? Surely Hal had known we were running low…then again Hal always preferred his blood a little more fresh.

"I don't know, I wasn't aware when they left." I replied honestly his frown increased, whether or not it was in Hal's best judgement to turn Cutler, he certainly did not want to be a vampire. He just didn't seem to fit the bill of being a blood thirsty killer, even Hettie fit the bill back when she was first turned and she was just a child. "I suggest you return to your wife, Mr Cutler."

"Call me Nick." He mumbled before he reached for his hat and bid me farewell, somewhere deep down inside I felt sorry for him, sorry that we had cursed him for the rest of his life, sorry that he had been turned into a monster. But we were all monsters doomed to live and feed off of the humans that we could call friends, even family in the case of Fergus. A little while after Cutler had left the door opened once more…but it wasn't someone I was expecting to see.

"Ivan?"

Hal's P.O.V

After gathering enough blood to keep us satisfied for a while as well as keeping our profile as low as possible, I headed back. The rest…well they were too stoked to think of going back, they wanted a little more 'playtime'. As I entered our 'home' I was surprised to see a man we hadn't seen since the start of the war…and a woman accompanying her.

"Hal welcome back." Sophie greeted with a smile on her face. Ivan turned around to face me as Sophie walked over to my side. He gestured towards the woman. "And meet Ivan's sweetheart."

"Lord Hal, meet my Daisy." Ivan greeted bowing his head respectfully, Daisy smiled politely, making me wonder what had Ivan told her about us? She was rather…shy for Ivan, unless he had put the fear of God in her by telling her all the old tales.

"Sophie bring me four glasses, I think this is cause for celebration. Ivan has finally found someone to spend eternity with."

Cutler's P.O.V

It was in the middle of the night when they came, Rachel was asleep…I couldn't sleep at all the beat of her heart rang out in my ears and she smelt so…so enticing that it took all my willpower not to bite into that soft white skin.

"You have to." Hal hissed as he kept a hand on top of the glass of the blood I so craved. He'd told me to do it before…told me to kill her…she shouldn't have to suffer because of what I was, what he made me…I just couldn't harm my precious Rachel no matter what the monster inside of me wanted.

"I can't, Hal please." I pleaded as I tried to grasp the glass, but he kept it out of my reach, his 'henchmen' keeping me from getting what I wanted. They laughed at my futile struggles, which brought about the attention of my sleeping wife.

"Nick? What are you doing down here?" she asked sleep still present in her voice, if only she knew that she was standing in a room filled with potential murderers.

"Mrs Cutler, we are business associates of your husband, we were just discussing some important matters. He'll join you shortly." Hal explained smiling a charming smile, one that he probably had used on countless people. Rachel bought his lie and nodded looking at me for a second before she left closing the door and walking back up to bed. "Fucking kill her."

Sophie's P.O.V

It was after midnight when they returned, for the past couple of hours I had been the perfect hostess for Ivan and Daisy, making sure they were fed and watered…well making sure they'd had enough blood as well as preparing a room for them to stay in. While chatting to the both of them I had found out how they had met; in an air-raid shelter, in London during the Blitz. Daisy had a child who by now was living with just a father, most likely thinking her mother had left her or that she was dead.

"He still won't do it." Hal growled as he removed his coat and hat, the others had yet to return. Ivan and Daisy were also out somewhere, causing havoc if I went by the stories that Ivan told me of their trips around the world.

"Hal, would you kill me if Mr Snow had told you to?"

Hal's P.O.V

A couple of weeks had gone by since I had turned Cutler into one of us, but he still had no stomach to kill anyone…an activity that did not phase Fergus. I'd tried to teach him everything I had ever been taught, but without him killing a victim properly there were always complications. After burying one of Cutler's corpses in a site outside of London where no one would hopefully find the body, we returned back to the pub to find a very cheerful Sophie in a black and white polka dot dress.

"Welcome back." She greeted lightly kissing me on the cheek, before she disappeared into another room. "I've got a surprise."

"Hopefully not another one." I mumbled receiving a very confused look off of Cutler. If he only knew how many children Sophie had brought back over the years…it would disturb anyone. But this time it wasn't a new child it was one of the only child vampires we had heard of, Hettie. Sophie was like a mother to Hettie, the only 'child' that Sophie could ever have…unless she decided to turn a child of this generation. For nearly four hundred, Hettie could act like a small child and when she was with Sophie the pair could act as though they were in fact mother and child a very good disguise if ever there was one.

"Hettie, meet our new recruit Mr Nick Cutler." Sophie said as she brought Hettie out of the other room holding her hand, I would occasionally wonder what it would have been like if Sophie and I had, had a child back when we actually could have.

Cutler's P.O.V

I had started to get used to life…well except the whole killing, but I was able to acquire blood even if Hal would refuse me it, Sophie would always try to sneak me some. I had been out for most of the day, when I ventured back to the pub, as I opened the door I was greeted with a silence. I looked nervously around the room, Hal stood at the bar with the others crowded, Sophie was nowhere to be seen and neither was Hettie.

"You're welcome here Cutler." Hal said as he came up to me fixing my collar and smiling. He ushered me over to the bar where a glass of blood sat, he offered it to me and I immediately drank it which cause the group to laugh…a joke I had obviously not been informed about. He led me down to the cellar of the pub, a very odd thing to do, I had never been down there and neither to my knowledge had Hal. Once the lights had been turned though, I knew immediately why they had laughed at me drinking the glass of blood upstairs. Across from me was my lovely angel…my Rachel. Wires ran out of her torn neck leading to plastic bottle that were being filled with her blood. How could they? How could they do this to her?

"Now you see." Hal hissed as his 'friends' held me up as I collapsed to my knees. She'd been taken from me and there was nothing I could do.

Sophie's P.O.V

Hettie had settled down to sleep, when I ventured down the stairs, it was unusual to find the bar empty at this time, and generally Hal would still be here. There was a glass on the counter that recently had, had blood in it, so if he had left he'd left recently. As I continued to look around for any sign of Hal, Cutler rushed passed me his hand passed over my new light blue floral dress smearing blood down the skirt…damn that would not come out easily.

"Nick?" I called, but he had already exited the bar…what had happened? Soon after the others appeared without a word they followed after Cutler, Hal was last to appear. "What's happened?"

"Rachel…will no longer be a hindrance to him." he replied slipping an arm around my waist…that meant he'd killed her…which would explain why Cutler had stormed out. I momentarily felt guilty that Hal had taken away Cutler's love, but questioning Hal was never a good thing to do. "I got you a present."

He brought round a chain around my neck, which had a locket attached…what use was a locket to a vampire? Inside however was a picture of Cutler…a wedding photo…with Rachel. He'd given me Rachel's locket.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Hope you enjoyed literally a blast from the past! Well for all the dresses that are mentioned in the chapter I have given you links to the actual dresses! I love the 1950s dresses. Thanks again for the support! If you have issues with the links just message me and I'll send them to you! You'll have to take out the gaps in the links! Sorry for slow updating as well getting to the final episodes of the series which means we're coming to the final chapters of the story! I really like all the flashbacks kind of thing! Well hope you enjoyed! Ciao for now! =D

Red and white polka dot dress:

www. Google .co .uk /imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=685&tbm=isch&tbnid=rQk4T93bdF09wM:&imgrefurl= www. Retrotogo. Com &docid=3cSBFaTQEivrKM&imgurl= modculture. typepad photos/uncategorized/2008/02/28/b786_ &w=210&h=266&ei=47sqUKimAqSS0QXqq4C4Bg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=703&vpy=180&dur=5058&hovh=212&hovw=168&tx=114&ty=74&sig=114070099520729500134&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=112&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:99

Yellow floral dress:

www. google. co. uk /imgres?start=197&num=10&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=685&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=rxFoUdm46Ez3tM:&imgrefurl= www. thisnext browse/1950s/dresses/floral/&docid=EeJ_r3u11_7DBM&imgurl= s10. Thisnext media/largest_ &w=502&h=502&ei=mLwqUI9bqI7QBYuVgfAM&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=513&vpy=157&dur=470&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=132&ty=103&sig=114070099520729500134&page=8&tbnh=150&tbnw=150&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:197,i:12

Black and white polka dot dress:

www. google. co. uk /imgres?start=81&num=10&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=685&tbm=isch&tbnid=8pdzDo4gWCFWmM:&imgrefurl= store/20B9F8D8/Vivien-of-Holloway/circle-dress&docid=GTQvh63UlZgP_M&imgurl= s4. thisnext media/largest_ &w=501&h=501&ei=Zb0qUOTKJeib1AXWpICYBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=493&vpy=330&dur=1907&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=150&ty=111&sig=114070099520729500134&page=4&tbnh=151&tbnw=151&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:81,i:59

Light blue floral dress:

www. Google .co .uk /imgres?start=140&num=10&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=685&tbm=isch&tbnid=_LL8Sni1y1CyHM:&imgrefurl= www. Thisnext browse/1950s/dresses/floral/&docid=EeJ_r3u11_7DBM&imgurl= s2. thisnext media/largest_ &w=501&h=501&ei=tL0qUI7bLqrE0QXE9IHQCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=952&vpy=156&dur=1396&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=113&ty=143&sig=114070099520729500134&page=6&tbnh=148&tbnw=148&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:140,i:233


	15. Cutler

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 15: Cutler

_It's not dissatisfaction. It's a feeling more akin to having been born in captivity. A seeping realisation that your dreams and ambitions are just too big, too rich for this domestic world._

Annie's P.O.V

"I needed to tell you something, so I died and came back through my history. Like how Lia took Mitchell through his past. That's what gave me the idea. Every single moment is here somewhere, you just need to…" The woman began to say, how in hell did she know who Mitchell was? Was she from his past? Someone he forgot to mention? She sure as hell couldn't be Eve…could she?

"How do you know about Mitchell?" I questioned.

"You told me everything. Mitchell. George and Nina. Lia. McNair. Gilbert. Herrick. These are the stories I grew up with." She replied could this really be future Eve? But how could she have come back in time to tell me something? Why would she need to tell me something? Surely she could tell future me.

"So what is it? This thing that you want to tell me." I asked, I wanted to be back home with my baby Eve as safe as I could be…with all these vampires around these days looking for her.

"Mum." She murmured reaching out for me, but I shifted backwards it wouldn't take some words about Mitchell or even Gilbert to convince me she was on our side. I'd learnt my lesson after Kirby.

"Just tell me. So I can go." I stated turning around looking at the place we were currently in, it reminded me too much of my time spent in purgatory.

"I have to show you." She replied as she opened one of the doors in the hallway.

"Show me what?" I asked as I moved towards her and the door.

"My present, your future."

Hal's P.O.V

"Hal, what the hell are we doing here?" Sophie asked as I quietly opened one of the doors allowing her to walk inside, I'd began asking myself that while we were on our way here, we were basically walking back into existence, in the vampire community anyway.

"Making sure the vampires that were here aren't anymore." I answered looking around the place, making sure that at least that the hallway we were stood in was clear of any threat. "Stay close."

She walked close behind me as we entered the main part of the building, and stood around a table of bones and dust were several vampires, but one stood out amongst the rest.

"Cutler." Sophie whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as he came from around the table to stand in front of us.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Annie's P.O.V

Annie: So this is the future. Really?

Eve: For you, yeah.

Annie: Do people have jet packs?

Eve: No. No, mostly everyone's dead.

"We're just days away, you know. The Old Ones arrive soon. That's when it starts. At first no one believed it. They'd heard rumours but there were no photos, no footage. Then vampires killed the Prime Minister on national television." Eve explained, this future was not one I was looking forward to, how could this all happen? How could I let this all happen?

"And, um, what did we do?" I asked looking back at Eve.

"You wanted to get me somewhere safe. But the airports were under siege, so you brought me here. You, me and Tom. But everyone else had the same idea. There must have been fifty thousand people here, climbing onto ferries, yachts, container ships and tugboats. The Biblical Exodus. You told me the ships were groaning with the weight of them. And then the screams started. Vampires started killing people from the back of the crowd. There was this huge surge as everyone pushed forward, trying to get away. But there was nowhere for them to go. They just... You told me it was like the water was boiling. So many people." She answered looking sorrowfully at the water, this wasn't something I would want to go through, and no one would want to go through something like this.

"Someone must have fought back." I stated hoping the answer would be yes, hell hoping that there was still resistance in the future against the vampires, hoping that somehow the humans could destroy the vampires' control.

"Oh of course. Yeah, the whole country stayed under human control for a while, but they'd get so overwhelmed by refugees they had to start closing their borders and negotiating with the vampires. And then eventually they fell too." She answered, I knew it wasn't going to be all that hopeful, vampires were strong back in the present, but in the future they had more power, they had more numbers and most important of all the Old Ones were leading the charge.

"Um... I'm not saying that I believe that you are, um, you know... who you say you are." I said nodding towards her, Eve was the War Child, the Child that would bring about the end of the vampires, and she was supposed to humanities' saviour.

"But?" she asked though something told me she already knew exactly what I was going to ask her.

"Aren't you the saviour?" I asked she nodded in reply.

"I am."

Sophie's P.O.V

After our first encounter with Cutler and his little band of lesser vampires we were back at the warehouse once again.

"Hal, why are we back?" I whispered holding onto his arm as he lead the way straight to where more danger lay for us, I had always trusted his judgement on things but this wasn't exactly the best decision he could make. I wanted to be anywhere but here, even if we hadn't seen Cutler in fifty years, there was a reason for that.

"To see exactly why he is here, and what he knows about the Old Ones coming over to Britain. If he doesn't know anything we'll get out of here and make sure he doesn't tell any of the others of our return." Hal replied stopping momentarily to look down at me. "When have I ever let you down?"  
>"Never," I whispered he leant down pecking me on the lips before we were off again this time finally making it into the warehouse, where we likely to find Cutler, hopefully alone, it would be a lot better if he was alone. And funnily enough he was alone.<p>

"Funny thing is, I've been thinking about you recently. Maybe that's why I buried the coroner there." He mused as he turned from looking at his map of the world, to look at us as we walked up the stairs.

"As a message for me?" Hal asked letting go of my arm and motioning me to stay behind him or a few paces behind him anyway, hopefully he could handle this, hell maybe even Cutler could join our 'team' he hadn't been one for killing back in the day and I doubt that has changed.

"No, nothing like that. I really did think you were proper dead, that the both of you were proper dead. No, more of an homage because of what I'm doing, I guess." He replied looking between the both of us, he couldn't believe that we were stood right in front of him at that moment in time.

"Which is?" we both asked at the same time, he laughed to himself most likely thinking back to the old us, the ones that turned him and took away his life, his wife and everything he had ever worked for.

"You're very curious. That's new." He murmured picking up a glass of blood…blood…damnit… "This is the crucible. This is where the Old Ones are headed. But here you are. Now that's not the behaviour of someone who wants to stay hidden."

"When do they arrive?" Hal asked his teeth gritted together, as he turned a domino piece around and around in his pocket, I placed a hand on his back trying to reassure myself and him that it was going to be fine, that we wouldn't lose it.

"Soon, I guess. No one knows. You're a circumspect bunch." He mused walking towards us. "Look, you could go straight to the top of the pile, the both of you. That's cool. That's your rightful place. All I ask for in return is when they write the history of what's about to happen, they give me a mention. And a statue. And maybe Brazil."

"Brazil?" I questioned what a strange country to ask for…he never seemed the exotic type; Hettie on the other hand loved South America.

"Yes, Brazil."

Hal's P.O.V

The effect, that same effect…the one I had longed for, for fifty years and it was finally back. Euphoric couldn't even come close to what I was feeling.

"I like your neck." I stated as I stared intently at the pulse point on Alex's neck.

"Are you aiming for enigmatic? Or... Because what I'm getting is sociopath." She joked; nervousness getting to her like all the other victims, believing that I wouldn't hurt them in anyway, but oh would I, their screams ringing out was the music of my night.

"I bet your skin tastes of salt." I murmured still staring at her pulse point, I could hear her heart beat, her blood rushing around in those veins ready to be drank dry.

"Okay, you know this is getting a little old. But lucky for you I'm yet to have sex under a coalition government, so..." she joked once more, but she knew something was terribly wrong with me, everyone was always afraid of me and she's no different than all of them. "Hal, don't do this. Just be nice."

"I'm not nice."

Annie's P.O.V

"Tell me about Tom." Eve asked as we walked through gates that reminded me too much of the old Nazi concentration camps.

"I thought you knew him." I replied, surely since he had travelled with us and always been one to protect Eve, in the present and in the future, she should know him quite well.

"Not very well." She answered looking at various parts of the place we were currently in.

"Well he's a child. He's lovely. He's like a pet. A bloody big one. Like a Saint Bernard or a horse or something. But you know he's physically incapable of lying or being cruel. So I do worry about him. Almost as much as I worry about you... um, you know who. But he's, yeah, he's just a kid really. He shouldn't be killing vampires, he should be getting disappointing A-level results." I explained, he really should be living a normal life, but his fate had made him a werewolf, and most didn't live normal lives…well Nina, George and him kind of did, but living with McNair for most of his life hadn't given him a great education and so he wouldn't be attending college or even University like the rest of the people his age.

"He died here. A few years ago the vampires rounded up all the humans and werewolves they could find. The humans were branded with an "H" and the werewolves with a "W" and put into these camps. There was an outbreak of cholera. Hundreds died. And the vampires brought back the dogfights." She explained as we stopped at a cage, one where they kept the werewolves and the humans, maybe even a cage where they held dogfights.

"That's what happened to Tom?" I questioned, it was horrible, to happen to Tom of all people, killed in a dogfight.

"He was a cold man. Difficult to like, if I'm honest. There were rumours he killed some humans by accident and never got over it. Some say he held back during his final dogfight. Even after he transformed. He'd rather have died than kill again." she answered, maybe he tried to distant himself so that he didn't harm Eve emotionally, he knew she needed to be protected in any way possible.

"And where did I go?" I asked, though I knew it wouldn't be nice to find out.

"After everything fell apart, you buried friend after friend. You began to lose control of your tangibility 'til eventually you just... drifted apart. Like smoke on the breeze." She answered, like what had happened with Kirby…I was not looking forward to this future.

"Glad I asked. "I murmured as the scene changed once more, we seemed to have arrived in some form of mansion or a very fancy office. The vampires' property more than likely. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. It's Christmas." She replied shaking her head, as she opened a door revealing an open space with another floor around the side and stairs leading up to it on the far side of the room. "I wanted to show you what happened to Hal."

"Don't tell me. They chopped him into little pieces and sprinkled him over the HMS Belfast." I joked, the only thing I could do to lighten the tense mood that had been with us since she first began to show me what the future held for us all.

"Turn around." She said looking up at what she was pointing to I found a poster of a very menacing looking Hal…he'd returned to his old self.

"That's Hal?" I asked she nodded…if Hal had returned to his old ruthless self then what had happened to Sophie?

"One of their most ruthless commanders. Those camps I showed you, they were his idea. His violent, sadistic and, well, quite literally their poster boy." She explained looking away from the poster.

"And Sophie?" I asked she nodded towards the poster.

"She joined him, not as sadistic, tried to convince him not to start the dogfights up again, but then Mr Snow always could persuade her to see what her delightful husband wanted. And like a good little wife she is, she followed his orders to letter. Hal runs Britain with her by his side." She explained, somewhere deep down inside, I hoped she would have helped us, stayed away from the rest of the vampires…but then again she seemed to have followed Hal all her life, so why should this be any different. "You see my history and yours started to separate the moment I appeared to Leo and Pearl, Hal and Sophie."

"That was you. Why?" I asked, she'd brought Hal and Sophie to us, they'd been protecting her from all the threats…but from her time, they would kill her in an instant…is that why she wanted them to find her as a child…so they could kill her?

"I've been trying to rewrite history. I thought getting Hal into the house would do that. We're done now. I'm taking you home. And then I'll tell you what you need to do."

Tom's P.O.V

"We can raid the dressing up box and pretend to be human, but ultimately what's the point? Sooner or later we all go back to being the monsters we truly are." Hal snarled as he brushed passed me, something was wrong with him; it was like he was drunk.

"Hal…" Sophie whispered fear present in her voice, a glare from Hal silenced her, never had I ever seen them act like this to each other.

"What?" I asked earning a very evil laugh from him.

"You're a child, you know that? Watching you negotiate grown-up emotions is like watching a gorilla perform keyhole surgery." He sneered as he walked out of the room; I looked towards Sophie who couldn't look me in the eye what so ever.

"What happened?" I asked walking over towards her; she shifted slightly her eyes still looking anywhere but at me. "What happened to 'im?"

"He drank it ok, he drank some god damn blood." She replied it sounded as though she were both crying and fearful of Hal. "He lost control."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks for all the support it really means a lot to me to hear that you like this story! Hope you have enjoyed, getting ever closer to the final episode of series four! I cannot wait until series five comes out hopefully it will be as good if not better than series four! Ciao for now! =D


	16. Blood Lust

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 16: Blood Lust

Hal's P.O.V

"And then what happens?" I asked, once more I found myself opposite my protégé, Cutler, along with Sophie. Out of curiosity I had sought him out; the first time had been by accident, this time it was to find out exactly what he was planning.

"The reveal. "Who will save us from the Big Bad Wolf?" Bum bah dah dah! It's us. We have created a nightmare and now we will provide the antidote." He answered as he paced around his side of the small white circular table, instead of the warehouse we found ourselves in a modern night-club, much too public for my taste.

"Surely you don't think they'd turn to us for help, if you haven't notice they think of us as monsters." Sophie stated in utter disbelief, she had a point, even in modern times humans saw us as the monsters who drank for pleasure, they had much more sympathy for the wolves, the ones who were 'normal' for most of the time.

"Not once they see what a wolf can do, not when they see who we really are and what we are capable of." Cutler replied placing his hands back onto the table, I looked over towards Sophie, who seemed to be battling the urge to drink the glass of blood he had presented her with. I took her hand in mine momentarily locking eye contact with her and she seemed to calm down once more.

"This is insane." I hissed looking back towards Cutler, who didn't seemed deterred what so ever after, one of the reasons I had originally turned him all those years ago.

"You think the Old Ones would allow you to do this, let alone welcome you as one of them?" Sophie asked, as long as it didn't interfere with their plans then they wouldn't care what he did, but they certainly wouldn't welcome him to their ranks.

"I knew you'd be like this. As soon as you came back I could smell that mercy on you like cigarette smoke." He sighed signalling for his cohorts in the room, he ushered us to follow him, I made sure that Sophie was next to me, so that I could make sure that nothing would happen to her. We were led into the basement of the club…it was eerily similar to fifty years ago when I led Cutler into the basement of that pub…he opened the door into the cellar we stepped in, I questioningly looked at Cutler who simply flipped the lights on.

"Oh God." Sophie exclaimed huddling in towards me, I held her close as I turned to see exactly what she had seen. And there dead with her blood being drained into plastic water bottles was Alex, he'd held onto a grudge for fifty years…and exacted the same treatment that I exacted on him.

"You'd thought I'd forgotten?" he asked as he walked over towards us, kneeling down to our level…when had I fallen to the floor? "When you left me, alone."

"Don't you understand what I've done? I've set you free." I murmured as I gently held onto Sophie helping her stand back up. After this, she would have questions as to exactly what the hell Cutler had meant, but now, now it was time to deal with him.

"You can't do this! You're Hal Yorke! I'm gonna heave." He yelled as he staggered back, as if we repulsed him.

"Remember what you were." I stated hoping that he would at least have a little bit of humanity left in him, that the old me hadn't completely turned him into a monster.

"What I was?! Now you stole that from me! You dragged me into this world, you killed my wife. You turned me into a murderer, an addict. You made me abandon my whole species!" he yelled, I deserved all his rage all his anger, I was the one who made him and left him, helpless and alone, left to fend for himself and he had never properly killed someone before…it was a miracle he had survived and stayed in an area with Fergus none the less.

"I know. And there aren't words to tell you how sorry I…" I began, though I knew he wouldn't accept an apology, who would? I half expected this to come from Sophie at some point, I took away any chance she had at a normal life, I was selfish and had made her to accompany me, she was never able to say goodbye to her family, she never had the chance to have children and see the grow up. But she never complained, never batted an eyelash, she wondered what it would have been like, but never screamed, shouted or yelled at me for sealing her fate.

"No! No, you do not do that and then apologize! No sir." He yelled he was angry and frustrated he now knew that we would not be there to help his climb to power, to help him with his plan.

"I can't let this happen, Cutler. I will kill you if I have to. But I will not let you take their world. We don't deserve it." I stated as he began to back out towards the door of the room the others following him, he was going to leave us here, if we couldn't help him, then we weren't going to stop him. He shut the door locking us in with Alex's corpse.

Annie's P.O.V

"Okay. What is it you want me to do?" I asked we had finished our little 'tour' of the future…well the future that would happen if we allowed the vampires to win.

"Kill me." She answered the one thing I never wanted to hear, I couldn't kill baby Eve. "All my life I've been carried around like a mascot, while the world around me crumbled and burned. I didn't understand. Wasn't I supposed to stop this happening? Then I got the final piece of the scripture. And there it was: in order to fulfil her destiny, the War Child must die. It was too late for me to change my world, but maybe I could stop it ever happening."

"So you sent Hal and Sophie?" I asked, though it sounded weird since they were off blood, and if they had of touched Eve, Tom would have killed them with or without my permission to do so, why send them to kill?

"Hal is a monster in my world; Sophie too, she pretty much follows his orders to the letter. I assumed he'd kill me as soon as he worked out who I was. When that didn't work I sent Kirby." She answered which made a lot of sense, in the past Hal and Sophie hadn't been the nicest of vampires, and if the future them was anything to go by then it made perfect sense for her to send her most feared enemies.

"I can't kill you. All that stuff about the burnt arm, the Nemesis." I stated, she was the child of my best friends, she was like a daughter to me, how was I supposed to kill her?

"I'm the killer. I orchestrated this. You're just the knife." She reassured, but it wasn't so reassuring sure she thought it would be, but was she really expecting me to kill her as a baby?

"The burn…" I said, if she had to die then shouldn't it be by the hands of the Nemesis, not me?

"Saviour and Nemesis. Talk about multi-tasking." She said as she revealed a burn on her arm, a brand of the letter H.

"You were in one of those camps?" I asked, surely the vampires would have known who she was and wouldn't have placed her in one of the camps, wouldn't they have brought her to the Old Ones?

"They didn't know who I was. I always had false papers. I was just rounded up with the others." She answered, but even if she did have fake papers surely the vampires would have known what she looked like. "Look I could send a thousand threats, but Kirby made me realize your love for me would always defeat them. So I had to come to you direct. Show you the world you created."

"Was I a good mother? I'm not fishing or anything, I just want to make sure that you felt loved." I asked if the future was as bleak as she had shown me, the least I wanted was for her to have felt loved, to at least have some happy memories even if they weren't so happy.

"It wasn't a world for children. But yeah, you were the best." She answered smiling, I felt somewhat relieved that she had grown up at least knowing how to smile…but in this timeline she wouldn't be able to live those memories, she wouldn't even become a child. "You make a bloody good cup of tea."

"That's my girl." I stated hugging her, tears present in my eyes…why did I have to do this?

"Remember. A moment will come when you have to choose between letting me live and letting me die. If you want to stop this from happening, you have to let me die."

Tom's P.O.V

"Tom. The Old Ones might be here any day now. To stop them we might have to... do terrible things." Annie stated she had only just got back from wherever she had been and she didn't look happy what so ever.

"What choice do we have?" I asked if we had to do terrible things that would stop the vampires from dominating the world, then we would have to do them and hope for the best.

"It's not fair though." She muttered, but then again when was life ever fair, within a year I had lost the only father I really ever knew, McNair, and then Nina had been killed just after Eve was born and then George was killed. I'd lost nearly all my friends and all my family, what was fair about that?

Sophie's P.O.V

"What are we going to do?" I asked as Hal continuously banged on the door, but Cutler wasn't going to come back anytime soon. The smell of blood was becoming overpowering; I was fighting every urge to just drain the girl's lifeless body. "Is this Alex?"

"This isn't a time to get jealous Sophie." He answered as he began pacing by the door.

"And why should I be jealous. Is there something you want to tell me Hal?" I replied crossing my arms as I stared at him accusingly. He stopped his pacing and walked over to me placing his arms on my shoulders.

"There is nothing in this world that you need to be jealous of." He replied as he kissed me gently, damn this man I could never properly stay angry at him.

"So, you have a wife." A Scottish voice commented that was odd we were in a sealed off room with no one else, but us and a corpse. We turned to look towards the body and standing next to it was the ghost of the girl.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye; somehow I don't think she knew exactly who he was.

"Nothing." He whispered kissing me on the forehead, before convincing Alex to rent-a-ghost us out of the 'cell'. And slowly but surely after a couple of tries she managed to unlock the door and let us out. "We have to stop Cutler. You don't know what he's going to do."

"Yeah, I do actually. Before he killed me, he monologued the whole thing. I didn't know people actually did that."

_Well then. Who's hungry?_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks for the support! And I'm really sorry for the slow updating; I will definitely be finishing the fanfic up to the end of series four before the end of this year! Yay! I hope you have really enjoyed reading it, I will be continuing into the next season, although it will be as a separate fanfic with a different title and what-not, depending on how the season pans out and what the main plotline is. Thank you very much for all the support it makes me want to continue and continue writing for you all. Ciao for now ^_^


	17. They're Here

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 17: They're Here

"_Do you know who I am? I was in the area, as they say. What about you, Isaac Daniels? Why are you in the areas?" he asked as he observed the man in front of him, the head of all the vampires had taken a visit to this particular area, but why was he bothering to investigate one man?_

"_We were on the way back from seeing my father. He's in one of the resettlement camps in London West." The man answered, it seemed too rehearsed, too perfect an answer and delivered quickly without fault._

"_Do you know what tomorrow is?" Snow asked as he tilted his head slightly looking out of the window towards the man's car, where a young girl sat patiently. _

"_Of course sir, eleventh of April, ten years ago tomorrow you killed the Prime Minister live on television." The man answered, he was getting slightly nervous now believing it was too late for him._

"_He was appealing for calm. He looked so pale. His tie was askew." Snow mused as he looked towards the man once more. "We've got parades planned. Curfews. Executions. So a curious day to go visiting relatives, don't you think?"_

_The man did not answer; he wanted to be anywhere but in the room, anywhere else but in a room with Mr Snow._

"_One last question, your daughter, what colour are her eyes? Come Mr Daniels, it's hardly a complex problem. You don't remember, do you? I dare say, when the other agent handed her over with her fake papers, you looked her up and down and thought, "Is this what all the fuss is about? This is the War Child?" But the one thing you didn't take in was the colour of her eyes." He questioned, the man immediately panicked withdrawing a crucifix, but that wouldn't affect the oldest of the vampires._

"_You won't win, you know." He yelled in a last ditch attempt to save himself and the girl, he fought against them._

"_I think we already have."_

Hal's P.O.V

"Why am I still here? Does everyone just become a ghost for a wee bit?" Alex asked as I let Tom out of the back of the van, we had avoided any blood-shed but the world would now know that werewolves properly existed, and sooner or later they would find out about the vampires.

"No. No, you must have unfinished business. Something we must resolve before you can pass over." I explained as I helped Sophie out of the van, we were away from any people, on a hill overlooking the town…hopefully Annie was alright on her own.

"Well we can poke around my business later. First I want to beat seven shades of shite out of Cutler. Hey, maybe that is my unfinished business." She answered even though she had died only a few hours ago, she still retained her sense of humour. The ghosts I had come across over the years generally were a bit more sullen excluding Annie; maybe everyone wasn't as fearful of death now as they were then.

"Unfinished business tends to be something more life-affirming than beating someone up." I stated however she didn't seem to buy it probably still settled on the idea of her unfinished business being beating up Cutler.

"Not if you're Scottish." She murmured looking out towards the town; maybe she was contemplating her death.

"I ain't ever felt frightening before. Thank you. I could have killed all those people. I could have killed you." Tom stated as he came around to the front of the van, I felt rather sorry for him, someone he had trusted had betrayed him in a way that meant he would kill maybe over a hundred people, maybe less, maybe he'd even turn a few into werewolves.

"Alex got the people out. I just lured you into the van." I said as he stood next to me, it had been tough to keep him from killing me and at the same time make sure he didn't go after any of the people or Sophie, if he had killed her…well we wouldn't all be standing here for sure.

"I can't believe I let it happen. I'm always dead stealthy with my transformations." He murmured did he think this was his entire fault? He didn't know that Cutler had wanted him so that he could kill all those people in the club; well leave a few alive so that they could spread the word that werewolves actually existed.

"I've taken a step backwards too. I've been drinking blood. The first time was genuinely to gain Cutler's trust. The second one wasn't." I explained Sophie held onto my hand a way of reassuring me, but I knew that if Leo could see me now he'd be disappointed.

"Where are you now?" he asked I wasn't even sure myself, I wouldn't be able to control the urge to drink human blood for long…it was just a question of when would I end up losing it completely.

"Leo once said we are on the outside of humanity so that we might guard it. He made it sound like a privilege rather than a burden." I answered looking down at Sophie squeezing her hand back in reassurance. We had lost the right to guard humanity, but we would win it back.

"I don't think any of us deserve that job anymore." Tom said as he turned to go back into the van, Alex had joined him.

"Then we must earn it back."

Cutler's P.O.V

"I last came to Britain in 1779. My people took me to a village. They'd already killed all the adults and used the bodies to create a tableau of scenes from my history. The children sang to me. And then we made wine from their blood. I was so touched. What do you have for me, Cutler, Nick Cutler?" Mr Snow asked as he sat in the centre of the table, surrounded by Old Ones. At least my plan had worked, now the world knew of the existence of werewolves there was no going back. And I would be a history maker.

"Only the world." I replied, but he did not seem even a little bit impressed, then again it would be harder to impress one of the oldest vampires alive over Hal.

"I was planning just to take the world. I didn't realize I needed you to give it to me." He explained seeming rather bored…I needed to show him all of the work I had done for him, for us.

"Welcome to Britain, Mr Snow. The revolution is being televised." I said as I switched on the TV, something was wrong.

"Judging by this we'd be doing them a favour. Am I missing something? Is he giving me a television set?" Snow murmured to one of the vampires sat next to him, this was not good.

"I don't understand. Someone must have recorded it." I whispered, this was supposed to be my moment; this was supposed to make me famous, make me the history maker I was made to be, meant to be.

"Because I already have a television the size of a bed sheet."

"They must be suppressing it somehow. There were witnesses!" I said as I switched off the damn thing, now it was a matter of saving face.

"A tribute must still be paid, Cutler, Nick Cutler. It's a question of protocol. Or there'll be consequences." He drawled running his fingers across the table.

"We can kill the War Child." I stated, she could be the tribute, a tribute befitting the Old Ones.

"To save humanity, she must be killed. And therefore she must live." He snapped, so all this time that Fergus and Griffin had tried to kill her, the Old Ones wanted her alive.

"But we didn't know." I murmured he was different to the others, different to Hal and Sophie. I didn't want to see him when in a complete rage…no I would rather be five hundred miles away than be anywhere near him.

"These eyes have looked upon pharaohs and the Son of a carpenter. And now they must look at you. Proudly showing me your idea like a child with a handful of its own excrement. I have never known humiliation, failure or obscurity. How does it make you feel? Like coming home, I would imagine. I've already forgotten your name."

Sophie's P.O.V

"You don't understand. Snow is one of the first. The blood that's passed from vampire to recruit generation after generation you can trace it back to him. He's in our DNA." Hal explained we had returned home, finding Annie and the baby safe, but with the Old Ones in Barry along with Mr Snow no one would be safe for much longer. Hal and I…well either we'd be completely disowned by the vampires…or he'd get into our heads and Cardiff would be no more.

"We can't stop them…" I murmured Hal's hand immediately found mine, if Snow so wanted he could have us killed within a heartbeat, or he could kill us by his hand. His thumb ran along the back of my hand trying to reassure me that this wasn't the end, we would be able to live on like we had, with Annie, Eve and Tom and that after all this he would return to the café with Tom like he usually did while Annie and I looked after the baby and we would find Alex's unfinished business and help her crossover. But I just couldn't see that happening, this would end with the vampires taking over, and we would either join them or die.

"We can and we will." He whispered kissing me on the forehead as his other hand stroked my hair.

"Annie, the Old Ones have arrived. We saw 'em at the warehouse." Tom explained as they entered the main living room, this could be the last time that we would all be together in this house.

"Yeah, Eve said they'd be here soon." She replied she looked as though she had been told something terrible…well being told the Old Ones were here probably was some of the worst news she could get, but I don't think it was to do with that. We had been expecting them to arrive, just we didn't realise how soon they truly had arrived.

"Eve's been here the whole time." Hal stated and surely Eve couldn't tell her she was after all still a baby and she couldn't talk yet.

"Grown-up Eve, she died an adult, travelled back through Purgatory to find me because there was something I needed to know. She took me in to her corridor." Annie explained earning a laugh off of Alex…which was rather odd considering she'd only just died and it was the start to the end of freedom for the entire human race.

"'Took me into her corridor.' Sorry, misjudged the mood." She mumbled looking down at the floor, it must be hard finding out your dead…I mean technically Hal and I are dead, but we at least can be seen by other people and be heard by other people, she can't even tell her family she's dead. I never could tell my family what had happened to me…well if I had seen my family I probably would have killed them, they just lived on thinking I had been killed. Hal once let me watch on from a far, it was winter several years after he had turned me, and we were passing through the town; Hal had gone to find some place to stay for the night…well kill the inhabitants of a house, I was stood outside a shop when I turned to move on, there I saw my sister by then she was about 20 and accompanying her was presumably her daughter. But I couldn't stat long, I didn't want to kill them and I didn't want them to try and find me.

"I had to see how terrible the future is. Because what I have to do to stop it is really really hard. Eve must die. It's the last part of the myth. Eve saves humanity by dying." Annie explained on the verge of tears, after all this time the one thing that could save the whole of humanity was Eve's death…and Annie had looked after her, been the mother that she would never have known to her, and she had to die before she could even speak.

"Does the Nemesis whoever it is with the burn is that who kills her?" Hal asked, of course we had completely forgotten that the Nemesis was the one who would kill her…though Annie would never let that happen.

"She is the Nemesis. She has the burn. I'm just the weapon." She answered; the Saviour was also the Nemesis…the ultimate multi-tasker, but that meant that in order to save humanity Annie would have to kill Eve and that was something that she couldn't do what-so-ever.

"Right, first off we need to get her out of here." Tom stated as he went to pick up Eve, he was not having any of it. No one wanted to see Eve dead or Annie kill her, but maybe this was Annie's unfinished business something that Annie needed to do.

"This is not a group decision." Annie stated picking up Eve protectively; everyone in the room was now on their feet.

"Annie, are you saying you might hurt Eve?" Hal asked, Annie looked completely offended…then again I would be offended if he asked me would I hurt a child of mine after all Eve was like Annie's child.

"Hal!"

"How could you even say that to me?! I could never ever hurt a child!" Annie asked as she clutched Eve closer to her.

"But if someone else tried to harm her what would you do then?" Hal questioned there was silence afterwards we all knew she wouldn't anyone or anything harm Eve.

"I have a plan." Tom murmured before going into his complete plan of how he was going to blow up the Old Ones…not been tried before, but then again you never know what could work, if it could turn them to dust then it could work.

"Do vampires die if you blow them up?" Alex asked as he finished his plan, like most things when explosives were involved they died.

"Most things die if you blow them up. Sadly, we can't. What with us not living in a cartoon!" Hal argued as he looked towards Tom questioningly, it was probably a lot easier back in the days of gunpowder to obtain explosives, but nowadays I doubt it was that easy.

"Well actually, Mr Bloody Radio Four, we can. And I'll show you how. My team, with me." Tom said as he walked through to the kitchen, Hal, Alex and I walked through with him…Annie was still clutching Eve close to her; there were some tough choices we were going to have to make.

"That's all that junk you've been gathering." Hal asked as he opened a cupboard with all the things he had been gathering since the day of our arrival.

"Well you didn't really think I was building a swimming pool in the back garden, did ya?"

Hal's P.O.V

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked as he set all the parts to his bomb on the counter of the café kitchen. You had to hand it to Tom, if this worked the whole of humanity would be saved and Eve wouldn't have to die.

"Not really been planning anything, just picked up off of McNair: 'Always be kind and polite and have the materials to build a bomb.'" Tom explained as he set to work on making everything, he was an extraordinary person for twenty one years of age, at that age I had barely accomplished anything other than fleeing.

"You really are one of the most remarkable people I've ever met." I stated as I watched him get to work, McNair had taught him well, not only could he adapt to survive, but he had manners. He shouldn't be throwing away his life; he should be living life like any normal person his age.

"Alright, calm down." He muttered as he continued un-deterred, if he was going to throw away his life in order to save humanity, then I should be a part of it too.

"Let me come too." I said he stopped immediately looking at me as if I had lost my mind completely and was now dancing around the kitchen in a frilly dress.

"Well then you'll cop it along." He said as if he questioning why I wanted to do it, I was going against my own kind, although I had already left them behind when I gave the blood up.

"I've had a good innings." I murmured thinking about; Orsha, Gdansk, the Boer War, both World Wars, the rise and fall of empires, the creation of nations, Nelson, Napoleon, Hitler and his Nazis, Mussolini and Fascism, assassinations, the Cold War, the advancements humans had made and most importantly Sophie. From the first time I saw her as a human on one of my daily market visits I saw her there next to the florist. She saw me through a thicket of roses and smiled before turning away shyly. The next day I visited again and there she was once more, this time I plucked up the courage to talk to her and after that we met nearly every day…until her father found out and then I fled to Gdansk. And then in the next life I saw her again, when I returned home, I turned her and from then on we could never be separated unless the battlefield called.

"What if Mr Snow tells you not to?" he asked, and knowing Snow he could and he would, he'd want Lord Hal back, back to his killing ways, but I wouldn't let him, I wouldn't let him convince me back to them and I wouldn't let him get near Sophie.

"Then you must bring matters to a swift conclusion." I answered was he trying to convince me not to do this? Did he want to save humanity on his own? I couldn't let him kill himself, he should be the one that lived, I have been around for nearly six hundred years and he had only been alive for twenty one years that was not fair.

"What about Sophie? You can't expect her to let you." He questioned and he was right, I couldn't leave her alone and she wouldn't let me kill myself, unless she was there by my side holding my hand like she had been for all these years.

"She'd be by my side, she'd want to be there." I answered he didn't seem convinced, but he accepted that we would be there with him and we would save humanity. I offered my hand to shake his.

"I didn't think you liked to shake hands." He stated as he took it smiling, we had come far from the werewolf and the vampire who were always at each other's throats; he had become a figure in my life like Leo.

"Well then today is a day of firsts and lasts."

Annie's P.O.V

Alex and I sat in the front room with Eve lying happily on the couch; I was teaching her all the tricks I could do. If I went through with this I wouldn't be here to look after Tom or Hal and Sophie and Alex could at least try to keep them all together and stop them from killing each other and other people. Sophie had disappeared off out to get some supplies for Tom, while he and Hal were at the café creating Tom's bomb…hopefully he wouldn't have to use it…if he did it meant he would die, and he shouldn't have to, he was only twenty one, he hadn't properly lived life. We were interrupted as the door was opened roughly, and there stood the vampire Cutler.

"Invite me in." he called as he tested if he could enter without permission, I looked at Alex and shook my head, neither of us said anything. He forced his way in burning his flesh as he did. "I'll be a history maker; I'll be a vampire that stopped his own kind from taking control!"

He took out a knife as he leant over the couch, and oddly he apologised as if he didn't really want to be killing her. He just wanted to be recognised…but he was going to kill Eve and I couldn't let him do that. I forced a stake into his torso, the stake that was nearly used to kill Hal that I had forced out of the hands of one of Fergus' cohorts into the staircase.

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I picked up Eve who was now balling at seeing the frightening sight of someone's skin burning off.

"Sorry? Annie, you saved her." Alex replied, but I had doomed the whole of humanity, they were going to suffer at the hands of the vampires because I couldn't let one vampire kill my precious Eve.

"No. You don't understand. I've betrayed you all. I'd rather let the world burn than hurt her. I let the vampires win and I'm always going to let them win. You need to get Hal and find your body and pass on. Because things are going to get very bad very quickly."

Hal's P.O.V

"Who the hell were they?" Alex asked as the 'clean-up crew' left…I couldn't wait to leave this room; I was completely losing all control.

"I have no idea. But they weren't vampires, or they'd have seen you."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks for all the support! Sorry for the slow updating three more chapters to go until the fanfic will be finished! I hope you have enjoyed it all =D. Well I think that's all I have to say, again thank you for all the support it means a lot. Ciao for now! ^_^


	18. Mr Snow

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 18: Mr Snow

Annie's P.O.V

"They're the men with sticks and ropes; I saw them when I died. Thought they were evil Morris dancers." Alex explained as we sat talking over things…it took our minds off of things that were to come. With Tom, Hal and Sophie elsewhere and Eve snoozing, it was nice to have a little down time. "What's the biggest thing you've ever Rent-a-ghosted with?"

"Err, hey, listen. This is not a party trick. This is an invaluable defensive weapon...an armchair."

Hal's P.O.V

_"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."_

The last voice I wanted to hear, Mr Snow, he had finally found us…it was too late. Too late to run and hide, too late to turn away and forget everything in this town, too late to leave everything behind.

"I want you to run Britain for me, when the hurly burly is done." He stated by this time Sophie and I had sat down, her hand gripping my arm tightly as if I was going to be snatched away from her at any moment.

"'The Devil showed him all the kingdoms of the world and said: All this I will give you if you will bow down and worship me.'" I answered earning a chuckle from him, I wanted to be anywhere, but here…I could feel myself losing the last little bits of control I was clutching on to, it was inevitable that we would return to him, like good little children coming back home after running away.

"You think I'm tempting you? Surely the point of temptation is to prompt a decision that's not yet been made." He replied as he observed us like he observed anything in this world, believing that he had every right to own everything in this world.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of Sophie's holding it in place. She shifted slightly, but she never removed her gaze from the far wall, not wanting to be here at all.

"What do you stay alive for? That endless scurrying from bad to good to bad again, must have been exhausting. And each return to bad brought with it a little flurry of debts. Tell me, if you admired humans so much, why do you keep inflicting your failures upon them?" he answered I had never thought about what I stayed alive for, it certainly wasn't because I was afraid to die, no I had made my peace with death a long time ago. It wasn't because I wanted to see the evolution of man no that had ever interested me in the slightest even during the Renaissance and all of Da Vinci's experiments. Maybe it was the thrill of living…but then why had I given up an adventurous life? There was always one thing that never changed in all six hundred years of my life and that was Sophie, my life would have turned out very differently if it weren't for her, would I have survived all these years? Would I have turned good? Or would I have always remained loyal to Snow?

"Because I think one day I'll win." I replied squeezing Sophie's hand as I looked away from Snow and towards her.

"And if the lion wishes hard enough, perhaps one day he'll become a man." He stated seemingly bored as he examined his hand.

"You have a whole army. Why this interest in me?" I asked the Old Ones were for the most part still intact, except for myself, Sophie, Wyndham, Griffen and Ivan. And then of course were the newer vampires that would follow him blindly.

"For time spent, services rendered, bloodshed, but it's not just that. Having Old Ones on the outside, I don't like the aesthetic." He answered placing his hand closer to mine, Sophie shifted once more further towards me as if she were trying to hide herself from everything and simply just be with me.

"Then we could flee. We've hidden from you for fifty-five years. We can do it again." I stated the fight back in my being, I wanted the life that I had lived for the past few months, for the fifty years I had spent without blood, I wanted it back. Saving Leo all those years ago was the best decision I had made in all my un-dead life, it gave Sophie and I a new lease of life.

"Back to Southend? With a new werewolf and ghost like Leo and Pearl and Tom and Annie? Something about that format clearly appears to you." He questioned Sophie and I both looked up in shock, how could he know? Everyone else thought we were dead, and were never coming back. Then again did we expect him to simply forget about us? He was the only one that had never feared me, so surely he had missed one of his soldiers.

"How did you know?" I demanded had we been living a lie? Had he anticipated our defection and our return? He surely couldn't know everything, no one could know everything.

"Oh Hal, you weren't hiding. I was just giving you the afternoon off." He explained smirking as he began to get up.

"I…we don't want any part of this." I stated as I finally looked him the eyes, although that did not falter his smile.

"A man who wants to stop gambling doesn't move to Las Vegas." He mused, stopping momentarily at the door. "Oh, and Sophie, Hettie misses you so very much."

Sophie's P.O.V

"What are we doing Hal?" I whispered as we walked down towards the warehouse, the same one we had first found Cutler in…I couldn't believe he was now dead…and that we were going to come face to face with the family we left behind.

"We are doing what we should have done a long time ago. We can't run away anymore, and if we leave them to ruin this world then we are worse than the lowliest being on this planet." He replied placing his hands either side of my head and bowing his head so that our foreheads were together. I placed my hands on top of his as he closed his eyes…this was it wasn't it? The end to six hundred years together…but it had been a good life, if you didn't include all the blood and killing, I had been able to see the world by Hal's side, I had met many good people and I had seen the changes that man had made for the better.

"Hal…thank you." I whispered as I laced my fingers with his, his eyes opened he seemed shocked that I was thanking him. "For everything Hal."

"You don't need to thank me." He replied as he pulled me close to his chest. "I should be the one thanking you."

"I love you." I whispered as I looked up into his eyes, we shared our final kiss.

"I love you too." He breathed placing one final kiss on my forehead and embracing before we entered the warehouse. I held tightly on to his hand as we entered the main room, all of them had assembled.

"Celebrate and be glad, for this, your brother and sister, were dead, and are alive again. They were lost, and are found." Snow announced as he came forward towards embracing both of us, Hal squeezed my hand harder, he wanted to do this, but he needed to keep control and make sure he didn't fall for any of Snow's 'tricks'.

"You were right. I stayed here because I knew you were coming, but not to join you. There was something else I had to do." He announced as Mr Snow took several steps backwards, revealing Tom's bomb. And speaking of Tom why was he here with Eve? "Tom, get the baby and get out. It'll never end. I'll never be free until I do this."

"There's no shame in this, I want you to know that." Snow stated and suddenly the fight seemed to drain out of my body, I had no will to fight against my own kind…and it seemed Hal was also struggling too. "It's just the death rattle of your humanity. Mercy's last hurrah."

And with those words we seemed to enter some form of trance, we ended up within the alignment with the other Old Ones, our rightful place side by side, holding each other's hand, under the command of Mr Snow.

"Give me back my fucking baby!" Annie screeched…when had she entered the building? I looked over towards the seen, Annie in a rage standing opposite Mr Snow…she couldn't win against him…did she know that?

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you, Annie. Can I just say it was an honour watching you in action." Snow mused as he observed her, she didn't seem deterred from her efforts of trying to save the child, she didn't want Eve anywhere near the man, even when he told her that no harm would come to her, if she were to leave her in his care. He even went as far to offer her the position of her career.

"I don't understand. How does keeping her alive save you?" she asked he pondered the question for a while…would it benefit the vampires to have the saviour alive? To have the one person who was supposed to annihilate all the vampires alive?

"I've often wondered that myself. Perhaps the remaining humans wait so long for her to save them that they never build a cohesive defence. That's the funny thing about saviours. It can make one a little dependent." He explained, so even the all-powerful Snow didn't know why she needed to be kept alive; he only assumed that humanity would wait for her to save them.

"And what will you do to the world?" she questioned edging ever closer to the bomb that Hal had left in the middle of the room…was she really going to do it?

"Pluck it apart. Like a child with a spider." He replied turning around to resume what he had been doing…when had Alex arrived? Annie picked up the detonator, out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, was that Hettie?

"Hal and Sophie aren't living things!" Annie yelled as I felt Alex move us further towards the wall.

"What?" Alex questioned as Mr Snow realised what was happening, Annie was going to go through with this, and she was going to end it.

"Hal and Sophie aren't living things!" she screamed and then we were outside…and the warehouse immediately blew up…it was over.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Thanks for the support! Not the final chapter, nope still two more to go, but they have already been written! I just need to double check and change some things and they're good to go. Can't believe I have nearly finished this fanfic! And thanks so much this one is now the most reviewed fan fiction I have ever written, so thank you so much, it means the world to me, to know that you think this fanfic is worth reading. =D I hope you have enjoyed I will be writing for the next series, hopefully it is as good as the last one or better! Thank you again! Ciao for now ^_^


	19. Destroyed

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 19: Destroyed

Annie had finally fulfilled her unfinished business whether she wanted to or not, the War Child had too fulfilled her destiny before reaching the age of one. The vampires would not rise to power and conquer the humans, their leader Mr Snow had finally been finished, he was dust and gone, not able to return. Annie and the baby found their peace with their friends and family on the other side. Humanity had been saved by one small explosion that had rid the world of some of the most evil and oldest vampires.

Hal, Sophie, Tom and Alex however were left to pick up the pieces of their lives…well in the case of the three that were in fact very dead; they picked up the pieces of their afterlife. Alex still had unfinished business to finish, Tom had to hold the household together while Hal was starting to lose control and he began to take Sophie with him down the spiral into chaos. Sooner or later Lord Hal and Lady Sophie would no doubt return somewhat to their past selves…and if they did then Cardiff would be no more.

Unbeknownst to the group who sat watching as the warehouse went up in smoke, one vampire had escaped the inferno. A very angry vengeful little girl who was much older than many in the little town of Barry, although she looked around ten years old maybe twelve at the most she was in fact nearly over four hundred years old. Hettie as she was known throughout the vampire community as a cold blooded killer, she was one of the last remaining Old Ones, there were only three and two had left the vampire community fifty years ago. But Hettie wanted that to change, she would return them to their rightful places, maybe even they'd act like a family again.

Along with the threat of the little girl came a new foe, a foe that cleaned up all the 'mistakes' that were cause by the supernatural community. The ones that were responsible for the cover up of Cutler's actions in the nightclub, responsible for every cover up, including the Box-tunnel massacre and they would surely cover this up too, maybe put it up to a gas leak. But they wouldn't be able to keep it from making the news after all it wasn't exactly the largest of towns.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next chapter will be the last chapter in this fanfic! Hope you have enjoyed! And again I'm sorry for the slow updating! Thanks for all your support; it means so much to me that you have enjoyed reading this fanfic! I will be seeing you again I hope in next series, which is it showing in March or April again? Ciao for now! =D


	20. Will They Rise Again?

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 20: Will They Rise Again?

They say everyone is afraid of death, afraid to leave all they have done in life and exit this world of suffering. I was no exception. I chose to live, but what life was it? Full of blood and death. Leo once said that I was scared of the shadow of death that stalked us all, I laughed at him, back then I wasn't afraid of anything, everything was afraid of me. But I am afraid. Afraid of the man I would become. Everyone is always afraid of the man I become even Sophie.

"Let me go you fucking hound!" I yelled once more trying to gain freedom from this infernal chair. It had been over a week since Annie had defeated the Old Ones and passed on, over a week since I had tasted that bitter sweet liquid. I stopped struggling lapsing back into the 'good' Hal. "God, I'm sorry Tom."

"It's alrigh', but Christ you're like…Jackal an' 'yde." He sighed sitting down on the couch we would sit on to watch the Antiques Road show. The days when it was Tom, Annie, Eve, Sophie and I, when nothing was too complicated, no Old Ones to destroy us, when I was near the edge and about to drain the whole of South Wales dry.

"It is Jekyll and Hyde you absolute imbecile!" I yelled renewing my struggle once more even though I knew it was futile. Tom had been raised to kill vampires; keeping one captive was child's play. He sighed again switching on the television to drown out all my insults. There were soft footsteps on the stairs.

"I heard shouting…Hal…" Sophie whispered as she walked into the room…I couldn't remember whether she'd had blood…blood I wanted it…no I needed it right now, needed to feel it trickle down my throat. Sophie sat down next to me pushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Tom, how long this time?" she asked the question confused me, were they discussing something about me? Or were they discussing how long Alex had been out of the house?

"Not long, he flipped a couple of minutes ago so I'd say it's been 'bout thirty minutes' tops." Tom replied, turning down the volume slightly after Annie had passed, the rules hadn't stayed…well there was no need for the schedule anymore and there was no young child to swear around…and there wasn't a ghost that would yell down the house if you stepped out of line. No more routines, not more control.

"At least he's flipping less frequently now." Sophie commented affectionately smoothing down my hair. "A few more days, couple of weeks at the most, and he should be at least sort of in control."

"Where's Alex?" I asked, neither of them responded. Generally I would flip once Alex was mentioned or in the room, somewhere deep down inside my soul I believed I blamed her for what happened to me, what happened all together. It was her blood I drank, it was she that was caught by Cutler and it was she that made me start to lose it in the beginning with that silly little trip to the museum.

They were ignoring me, Tom had every right to. I was being a complete and utter jerk, if someone insulted me constantly…well they wouldn't have a head, but that was beside the point. It infuriated me; I had never been ignored in over five hundred years. No one ignored Lord Hal!

"Don't ignore me, you fucking Neanderthal!" I hissed my fangs sharpened as my anger took control, my eyes turning black. I wasn't in control anymore. Fifty years down the drain in one gulp of blood, it was all Cutler's doing and now he was gone, the only one that I trusted. My protégé…my friend was gone as quickly as he returned. I never thought we'd see him again, I left him after a couple of years together he was only new to this game…and I left. Sophie had once compared it to abandoning a child, she felt attached to Hettie and we had left her a long time ago…but it was different she was four hundred by now where as Cutler was only eighty.

"Hal, calm down." Sophie whispered facing me towards her rather than to Tom. It was hard to stay angry when her eyes, her deep blue eyes looked so sad and scared.

"Righ', Regus is back in town, I'm going to see 'im and Michaela." Tom stated as he shook his head turning off the TV. He stood up walking over to the bar grabbing his set of keys and his coat. Sophie nodded shifting to go into the kitchen; they were all going to leave me strapped to this infernal chair. "I'll see you later, Alex should be back soon."

"Don't you fucking leave me here!" I shouted my voice cracking from all the yelling I had been doing for the numerous times they tied me to this damn chair. He ignored me once more slamming the door shut as he went. He hadn't given up hope that I could change again, I on the other hand knew it was too late. Sophie knew that the evil side of me was going to re-appear, the Hal that had massacred most of Europe and the new world, that had made her and made Cutler…the side I was most scared of.

"My Lord." Someone whispered, I must have nodded off for a bit, Sophie had returned to my side…something seemed different…I could move once more. I pulled her down onto my lap before kissing her passionately, I tasted blood…when had she drank blood? "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Thanks for all the support for this story it has meant so much to me, and I am sorry that it has taken me a while to write the whole fanfic, added to the fact I hadn't finished a few others, but now it is completely done and dusted until the next season! Woo I can't wait to see next season, but I will absolutely miss Annie! Hope you have enjoyed and thanks for supporting this fic! Ciao until next time! =D


	21. The Events of France 1918

Disclaimer: We're back people! Thanks again for all the support I thought about continuing in a different story, but then I thought I could continue on top of Control…I flipped a lid when I found out it had be cancelled and that series five would be the last series in Being Human! Well thanks for getting this story to 100 reviews means so much! Hope you enjoy and you already know what I own and what I don't =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 21: The Events of France 1918

Sophie's P.O.V

"You seem…on edge my Lord." I drawled as I wrapped my hands around his shoulders whispering the words against his ear. He chuckled leaning down slightly and kissing the back of my clasped hands.

"Not on edge love, merely anticipating the arrival of a certain someone." He murmured as he stood up momentarily breaking my clasped hands before he turned around, we stood as if to dance but made no motion as to do so.

"I am shocked Hal, who could it be? Is my presence not satisfactory?" I asked lowering my head in mock shame, there was something that told me that his answer would lead to the name of the leader of a pack of wolves, Lady Catherine…maybe he was thrilled at the chance to annihilate someone who had been a thorn in our side. But this was never the way with Hal…a pretty young lady never escaped Hal's gaze, however this time one drop of her blood would burn his insides.

"Why on the contrary my Lady you are all I ever need." He replied as he began to twirl me around the room, we had acquired ourselves are rather decadent house in the North of France, while the Great War raged I was able to live in relative peace, while Hal and the others drank the blood from the trenches. That war was over now, however there was still the inconvenience of the Vampire-Werewolf war that had been set in motion before even Hal and I were born.

"You really are a tease." I chided lightly hitting him on the shoulder as we continued our mini waltz around the room, the action cause him to chuckle whirling us round faster and faster until by accident we hit the back of one of the sofas and ended up falling on to it, causing him to laugh more. After a small laughing fit and the untangling of limbs, we finally managed to end up sitting on one of the upright sofas, with Hal's fang grazing down the side of my neck.

"My Lord, sorry interrupt, but your presence is needed immediately." One of the messengers explained as he entered the room, ruining our small moment. He sighed burying his nose in the crook of my neck before briefly kissing me on the lips and exiting the room with the young vampire.

Hal's P.O.V

While the meeting was boring and mundane and reiterated everything I already knew, the humans were brokering peace while we were very much still at war, I couldn't help think that we may have a chance to broker our own peace this very evening. Lady Catherine, one of the leaders of the werewolves was more than likely making her way to this place right at this very moment, she may not even make it into the master suite where Sophie and I had taken residence, if she was even as much detected by Sophie she would more than likely be buried the next day.

"Is there anything you require my Lord?" one of the many minions asked, I shook him off as I ascended the grand staircase up towards the bedroom, it was late into the evening and she would surely arrive soon, better to prepare than to wind up as dust before the sun shone once more. I found her reclined on our bed, she wouldn't like what was to happen soon, but I could remedy that situation later on, for now I would love to settle the score. Telling Sophie the plan…well that may have had me in boiling water even before my afterlife was on the line, so I resolved to stay by her side for the evening as she slept I closed my eyes and waited, listening for the tell-tale sounds and sure enough a couple minutes later I found Lady Catherine above me holding a stake above her head.

"Lady Catherine." I stated opening my eyes, this didn't startle the wolf leader…though she more than knew that this wouldn't be as simple as walking into my chambers armed with a stake and just assume that I would allow her to stake me.

"Lord Hal." She sneered as she went to stake me in the heart; I grabbed her arms and began to wrestle the stake from her hands. I pushed her from the bed taking care not to wake up Sophie although inevitably she would soon be woken…and she wouldn't be in a good mood what so ever.

"Well you got my letters then." Although I had yet to explain any of this to Sophie, she probably knew already, she had her sneaky ways of finding out everything and anything. She did not want to be kept in the dark, but this sort of situation…well I'd rather keep her out of this sort of matter.

"Message." She snarled as she regained her standing, still not a stirring from the sleeping form of Sophie…she could sleep through most things, but sooner or later she would be waking up and then asking questions.

"I say message, I just allowed you to discover my whereabouts. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the chance to kill me." I explained as I withdrew a blade to defend myself, I was hoping that neither side would suffer losses tonight, if there had to be a loss then I would rather it be on the side of the wolves. I spared a glance towards Sophie who was still sound asleep.

"I'm surprised there wasn't a queue!" she shouted as she lunged forward stake ready to plunge into my heart, I defended and stopped her attacks as she continued her assault, by this time Sophie had finally awoken.

"…You had to do this now…" she mumbled as she remained seated in the bed, not so bothered about any immediate danger, just as she always was.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not try to sleep through this love." I answered she sighed glaring slightly and remained in her sitting position with her arms folded. I shook my head, why was she stubborn? There was no time for arguing with her, if we had taken more time no doubt Lady Catherine would have plunged that stake into my heart "I doubt the werewolf army would allow their leader to go on a solo assassination, let me guess you stuffed a pillow underneath your blankets and slipped away under the cover of darkness?"

"Took me back to my days at the convent." She replied lunging once more and once again I blocked her attempts at any form of successful stabbing.

"Need any help darling?" Sophie asked from her seated position on the bed, she'd know if I was in any real danger and would leap up and remove the threat which is why she hadn't done so yet, there was no threat really. She now knew that this was planned by me anyway and that I could hold my own against Lady Catherine.

"No need dear, as I said you can go back to sleep, this won't take much longer." I replied smiling slightly as I dodged another attack, allowing myself to even scratch the wolf in front of me could prove costly…their blood after all was toxic to us.

"Should have known." Catherine snarled through gritted teeth as she focused on another attack that failed once more. "That the two of you would be in the same place, the feared Lord Hal and his precious Lady Sophie, you could have at least warned her and your guards that I was coming, save me from killing any of them."

"Thank you for your concern Lady Catherine, but I highly doubt that you could even scratch me let alone kill me." Sophie stated as she smiled a smile that wasn't exactly happy, and yet it seemed as though she was thinking of killing Catherine where she stood.

"It's precisely that dreary compassion for things that would have lost you this war." I remarked, I had had my suspicions about this blasted Vampire-Werewolf war, who had started this confounded thing? Why did we have to fight? It made no sense if you really thought about, neither side could confirm when and why it had started and continuously fought over whom had in fact started it all. Maybe it was neither side, maybe it was in fact Satan himself.

"What do you mean _would_ have lost me this war?" she asked, she wasn't going to drop that stake anytime soon however I sensed her curiosity she wouldn't want to kill me before she found out what I was insinuating…but most likely after she found out she would want to kill me unless she thought that I could be of some use to stopping this war once and for all.

"We need to parlez." I replied as I stepped away from her slightly lowering my blade from her neck, I was wrong to assume that she wouldn't attack once I withdrew the blade as I found myself on the floor after a second from withdrawing the blade after she head-butted me. This made Sophie alert she reached my side a minute after I ended up on the floor offering me a hand up, while making sure that Catherine would not attack.

"Are you alright?" she whispered I nodded my head running my thumb reassuringly across the back of her hand.

"This civil war between our clans has been raging for seven years. In fact it may have caused the war in the human world." I explained, though she seemed thoroughly uninterested, I walked over to the chair I had left my jacket on and picked it up, this conversation was going to lead to a night excursion to a ghostly friend. "Obviously there is nothing that we enjoy more than a good rough and tumble, but we have reason to believe we are being manipulated. Something else…someone else is fanning the flames of this conflict." Something in her eyes had changed, she seemed to realise what I was getting at…had she in fact thought of it too. "So the same thought has occurred to you."

"But who? Who could do that?" she asked, and I immediately knew she wasn't going to believe my answer straight off the bat. Satan…well everything could be linked the devil and coming from a vampire…well it just sounded like a bad fairy tale.

"So this is why this all happened…really you couldn't have asked for a nice sit down with a cup of tea?" Sophie added sarcastically, she knew we could not do that. Not because the werewolves would refuse, but because Mr Snow would simply not allow that to happen, nor would any of the others but I didn't need to worry about them they were afraid of me so why should I be afraid of them? But if that were not a problem, this scenario was simply more fun. I looked over at Sophie and immediately she bowed her head knowing that sarcasm at this time was not wanted nor needed.

"Lady Catherine, we are not at war with each other, we are at war with the Devil."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hello! Thanks again for the support and sorry that I didn't write this early in the week, I was planning on how to start it and whether or not to start a separate story…but then I thought it's easier adding it to the end of the fourth series bits I wrote for Control, which is why you are currently reading it in the same story…anyway this was meant to be the whole of the flashbacks in the first episode…however it took ages to write this section and bits and pieces are sort of weirdly written and I'm sorry if any of it is a bit like what the hell. I'm am really shocked that this will be the last series of Being Human can't believe in 2008 it started and it will end this year…first it was Merlin and now it's Being Human god I hope they don't cancel Sherlock or hiatus Doctor Who again…anyway hope you enjoyed the first new chapter Ciao for now =D


	22. The New Trinity

Disclaimer: You already know =D Thanks for the continuous support it means so much =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 22: The New Trinity

Sophie's P.O.V

With Annie gone as well as Eve the house was rather, quiet…except for the yells of Hal who, after our little…relapse, was put back into the chair and strapped into it. Although Alex had moved in with us, how could we refuse after Hal played a part in her death, the house still felt empty Annie had made this house a home and with her gone…it felt rather cold, cold but not unwelcoming.

"This isn't about rehabilitation anymore, this is vindictive." Hal stated as Tom spoon-fed him mashed up banana, Alex entered the room from the kitchen she wasn't exactly coping great with the whole afterlife business…then again who really would get used to being a ghost and like it? Excluding Annie of course, who seemed to like her whole ghost life and didn't really want to leave, and Pearl who only wanted to be with Leo for the rest of her life.

"You stay in the chair until you're over the bloodlust." Tom stated monotonously as he spooned more banana mush and offered it to Hal. It had been a couple of days since I had 'recovered' although how I'd fare in the real world with numerous amounts of people was still un-known. Hal on the other hand was still recovering though today he seemed as though he had all but returned to his…well not exactly self, more like he had returned to the way he was after Leo had helped us. "Come on, make you big and strong."

"It won't be long Hal, you're nearly over it." I added this detox was less intensive than the last, but then again we hadn't drank that much blood compared to when Leo helped us, he had helped us to overcome nearly 400 years of routine killing.

"I don't mean the chair. I implore you put a screen in front of me, a blind-fold. No one should have to look at this." Hal explained looking around the place frantically; I hadn't noticed for a while how bad it had gotten. Our room was the safest place away from the mess and away from any temptation of releasing Hal and running away again. "Sophie how could you let it get like this?"

"I had other more pressing issues to worry about Hal." I replied as I tried to sort some of the magazines that had been thrown onto the couch I was currently sitting on, Alex had taken up reading nearly every magazine in the house since she had moved into Honolulu Heights.

"Don't look at me, none of this is mine." Alex justified as Hal eyed her none of the mess could really be Alex's unless she went on a bit of a rampage and continuously left meals around the room that she couldn't eat. "Besides I've spent my entire life picking up after my smelly brothers. So until the moment I pass over, I will be reading magazines. Or watching the Welsh Rugby Team get changed."

"When you go, let me know so I can accompany yah, there are some weird people out there." Tom stated I tried not to laugh or giggle at the thought of Tom following Alex into the Welsh Rugby Team's changing room, I'm sure that would be very hard to explain why he was in there. But Tom was adorable to care for her safety even though she was dead and the things that could hurt her, Tom could never hope to harm.

"Says the werewolf spoon-feeding mashed banana to the vampire." Alex mumbled shaking her head, maybe all this was just too much, she'd never thought this would happen and yet here she was living with two vampires and a werewolf, not forgetting the fact that she had yet to find her unfinished business and pass on.

"Ten minutes is all I ask, supervised of course. Just so I can do a quick run-round with the hoover and sort out the recycling. Please." Hal pleaded as his eyes darted between Tom and Alex before frantically looking around the room which was a complete and utter hovel. I tried to avoid his puppy dog gaze, but once I looked directly into his pleading eyes I couldn't say no to him.

"Maybe we should allow it, I mean Leo gave Hal tasks to do and cleaning this house is a really big task." I suggested it may help Hal with his recovery and it would mean that the house would be spotlessly clean again. Tom however didn't seem so convinced; if Hal or I drank again I'm sure he would be after us with stakes.

"This is torture." He murmured as he looked down at his feet, unwilling to look at the mess in the room. Alex scoffed shaking her head once more.

"If we wanted to torture we'd show you a picture of the bathroom." She stated getting up off the bar stool she had perched herself on and stood next to Tom with her arms folded. Hal was utterly disgusted at the statement.

"The bathroom too? You people are animals." Hal murmured shaking his head more than likely imagining what the bathroom actually looked like. Alex looked up at Tom raising an eyebrow; maybe they were going to let him out of the chair.

"We're thinking of letting you out." Tom stated Hal's eyes immediately lit up, he wouldn't have to sit and look at the piles of magazines, plates and dirty washing.

"Thank you. Fill a bowl with boiling water and washing up liquid, this is a two-set of marigolds job." Hal ordered as he sat up straight in the chair looking between the three of us.

"I'll get to that." I said as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, I'd let Tom get him out of the chair, no doubt he would make Hal promise not to drink blood again as he had done with me. I didn't want to let Tom down and neither would Hal, we didn't want to relapse again; we wanted to make this work. Leo had left us here and wanted the best for us, he had helped us and we didn't want to make all his work go to waste. Within a couple of hours had the house looking brilliantly clean, when he was focused he could get something done.

All of the time Hal had spent in detox and Tom by his side helping him had resulted in the loss of their jobs, in the current economic climate there wasn't any other choice but for the both of them to get jobs and without a baby to look after I decided to join them in the job search. Luckily for us the Barry Grand Hotel was looking for new employees.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? You've never worked a day in your life." Hal asked as he pulled on his jacket, it was the truth no denying it, through all my years on this Earth I had not worked a day. I had been a somewhat stereotypical housewife to Hal, well except for the killing and that we had no biological children. But it was time for me to join the workers, Hal had done a lot for me over the years it was time to help him out.

"Hal, we need the money and I feel like helping out this time. Besides what could be better than having a beautiful lady by your side in work?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Sorry for the slow updating again! Cannot believe tonight is the last episode ever of Being Human! Well I hope you enjoy and I will hopefully be updating this week sometime. Thanks again for all the support it means a lot! =D Ciao for now! =D


	23. The Barry Grand Hotel

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! And sorry for the slow updating =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 23: The Barry Grand Hotel

Sophie's P.O.V

"They'll love you so stop worrying." Hal assured as he put his hands on my shoulders stopping me from pacing round the room. I hadn't worked a day in my life so interviewing for a job was completely new to me, what would they ask? Would they like me? And most importantly would I get the job? I don't think I could stay in the house alone for a long time, although Alex could be around I didn't want to make her feel as though she had to stay in the house. "All you have to do is be yourself."

"And if they don't like me?" I mumbled lowering my head slightly; Hal turned me around and lifted my chin making sure I was keeping eye contact with him.

"Well then they are terribly stupid people." He stated kissing me on the forehead and bringing me into a tight a hug. "There is nothing to worry about."

After reassuring me over and over that there was nothing to worry about, even though a couple of months ago the whole supernatural world had nearly been revealed to the world and we had drank blood for the first time in over fifty years and were about to enter back into a life were we'd encounter people who still had non-toxic blood running though their veins. And not to mention it would be my first time in a job for well for nearly six hundred years, I had no skills what so ever to be employable and yet Hal had all the confidence in the world that I would get this job.

"Are you ready?" Hal asked as he held his hand out for me to take so as to lead me out into the hall and downstairs. I took a deep breath, if I had a reflection I would have looked into the mirror to make sure that I looked exceptional, a first impression was essential in anything in the world, whether it was meeting a suitor or bargaining in the market, a good impression lasted on people.

"I think so." I replied taking his hand and setting off into a new experience in my, I guess you could say, undead life. Tom was ready downstairs standing next to the front door with keys in hand, Alex was leaning on the door frame to the living room, she was still getting to grips with the whole ghost business, but she seemed to be handling it very well. The hotel wasn't far from the house, which could be why there had hardly been any business before George, Nina and Mitchell had bought it, who'd want to go to a BnB when there was a hotel nearby? Then again the Barry Grand Hotel was nothing special, I'd much rather pick Honolulu Heights over it.

As we entered the hotel it felt rather odd, as though something was in the hotel, something that wasn't exactly friendly. Maybe it was the presence of an unfriendly ghost, but then again it didn't feel like a ghost, it felt more evil than any spectre I had come across and with Hal there were plenty of angry ghosts of women that he had killed. Maybe if we got the jobs we could find out exactly what was this aura in the hotel.

Hal's P.O.V

Convincing Sophie that the decision had been the right one, even though between Tom and I we could have brought in enough money, had been difficult to say the least. She had been so set on the idea the day before, but then this morning she was nervous, more than she had been facing the Old Ones…then again she had never interviewed in her life, she had never been in a job for six hundred years. At least with the Old Ones she knew what was going to happen, but she had no clue what she would be doing. It was my fault, I'd sheltered her from it all for six hundred years, even through the years we had little money I had never made her help out with money.

"Hal do you sense that?" Sophie asked as we sat down, Tom was called in for his interview Alex had disappeared off somewhere as well leaving the two of us at one of the rather tacky tables in the dining room. What did she mean? There were no werewolves or other vampires around, as I began surveying the room, to see exactly what she was on about I felt it. An evil presence was somewhere in the hotel, it was not a vampire, nor a werewolf not even a ghost maybe it was just the depressiveness of the actual hotel, it was certainly in need of some attention and care.

"Hmm…" I mused as I continued to look around the room before my attention was drawn to one of the waitresses, I could hear her pulse throb beneath her skin. All that blood circulating, that warm blood just there tempting me to taste it.

"Hal!" Sophie whispered sharply grasping my hand bringing me back to reality, if she hadn't have done so I would more than likely have drank the girl dry. I looked back towards her although her eyes seemed to be elsewhere, had Tom re-joined us? No, I couldn't sense him near us, and Alex still hadn't come back. I looked in the direction she was looking and found a man in a suit, the man who had ordered Alex's corpse to be removed. He sat down at the table, why had he come here?

"Lord Hal and Lady Sophie, my name is Mr Rook," he introduced what did he want? He was a human who seemed to know that we were vampires, who had ordered Alex's corpse removed and possibly was the one that ended Cutler's scheme of announcing to the world the existence of vampires and werewolves. "I have a proposition for you both"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! So sorry for the slow updating I've had a lot of work to do =D Anyway also sorry that it is short the first episode will probably be finished with, within the next two chapters (sorry it's taking so long) Hope you enjoyed! Still can't believe the series has finished for good, and thank you again for the support it means a lot to hear what you think about this =D Ciao for now =D


	24. Mr Rook and Crumb

Disclaimer: You already know, extremely sorry for the slow updating too many exams!

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 24: Mr Rook and Crumb

Sophie's P.O.V

A proposition? What in the world both natural and supernatural did this man want? Hal seemed to recognise the man; maybe he was one of those who had moved Alex's body from the club where Cutler had had her killed.

"The Old Ones are gone, except for a few, yourselves and little Hettie." He explained Hettie was alive? That can't be possible we watched as they were blown up in the explosion at the warehouse, she couldn't have lived after that. He was either lying or Hettie had truly escaped, but if she had escaped why hadn't she come to find us? The only other Old Ones in the world, we could help her to be like us.

"Hettie is dust; she was caught up in the explosion in a warehouse." I replied a small smirk appeared on his face. He knew more than about it than we did.

"That was a terrible mess to clear up, as was the club fiasco started by I believe one of your protégés." He replied looking over at Hal. "But Miss Hettie survived and has returned to Bolivia."

I felt somewhat relieved to hear she was indeed very much alive and safe; she could be threatening when she liked to be, but she had recently taken to living the rest of her undead life in sunny Bolivia where the rest of the Old Ones had been up until recently.

"As for Mr Cutler, I'm sure you know he is dead." He continued, of course we knew he was dead, Annie had staked him when he tried to kill Eve, if he had succeeded then Mr Snow would have killed him and that would have been a worse death for him. "As I was going to say, the vampires have no leader, it is utter chaos. Here is my proposition, Lord Hal you lead the vampires and I supply you with blood. It never turns out well when vampires deny themselves blood."

"You do not want to see a world in which I lead the vampires." Hal replied coldly staring at the flask of blood that Rook had placed on the table. I could smell it, it was so strong…I wanted to take the flask and drink to feel it run down my throat, to taste it again. I curled my fingers into my palms trying to give myself distraction, turn my attention completely on the pain emanating from my hands.

After a couple of minutes of Mr Rook understood, or at least seemed like her understood that neither Hal nor I would take up the task of leading the vampires, Hettie had also refused him. He left, but left us with the flask of blood.

"What are we going to do with that?" I asked in a whisper as Hal studied the flask, he looked up at me before taking the flask into his hands.

"I don't know." He replied, suddenly Alex appeared Hal quickly stashed the blood away in his jacket, that wouldn't be the last time I saw that blood. She was talking very fast about this and that; it was very hard to keep up with it all.

"Are you two alright?" she asked looking between the both of us…maybe she could tell…if she could it would mean stakes for both of us. We both nodded, just as soon as Alex had appeared the manager and Tom came out of the room that she had held the interview in.

"It's rather hot in here." She stated fluttering her eyes at Hal, she had just joined the thousands maybe even millions of women that had 'fallen' for Hal and entered a dangerous game of continuous flirting with him. "Have you any experience in the hotel business?"

"Well I've stayed in the Savoy before." Hal replied there was no doubt in my mind that no matter what credentials Hal had she would hire him anyway. For Tom and I it was a different story we had to impress her more than just what we looked like.

"Welcome aboard." She congratulated happily handing Hal sheets of paper, turning to Tom and I with much less of the sweet smile she had put on her face for Hal. "The two of you are also hired, but I'll be watching you closely."

"Seems someone has he hots for Hal." Alex giggled as we watched her return to her work, at least we all had jobs keeping Honolulu Heights would be a lot easier as well as bringing in the groceries and necessities, including new marigolds for Hal's cleaning.

"Let's go home."

Hal's P.O.V

Tom and Alex had gone out to find where Alex's body was being kept; Sophie was occupied cleaning up the kitchen. I felt the need rise up, knowing that I had blood stashed upstairs made me want to tear up the stairs rip open the bedroom door and consume the whole flask. But I couldn't, they trusted me…trusted us to be clean off the blood, I couldn't let Tom down again, I couldn't drag Leo's memory through the mud once more. I had to resist it, resist every urge to drink it, to cave in again. I needed to clear my head; I grabbed the keys out of the bowl with my jacket.

"Hal?" Sophie called from the kitchen; I didn't respond and walked out the door and down the street the pounding of my feet against the pavement used to create a calming effect, but now all it was, was a noise in the background of my mind filled with endless possibilities of what would happen to me, to Sophie, to Tom and Alex, to everyone if I drank again. I didn't see him before our shoulders collided.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted I lost it. I could feel my fangs protrude and my eyes were that tell-tale black, before I knew what was happening the man had seen my true face and began to run. He couldn't be left with the knowledge of what he'd just witness, or at least persuade him it wasn't what he saw. I ran after him calling for him to stop, but he didn't he ran straight into the path of a car and was knocked down once he was unconscious it was easy to move him and take him back to the BnB.

By the time I had arrived back at Honolulu Heights Sophie had gone most likely trying to find me, or maybe to meet Tom and Alex. It would be easier this way if no one knew, I had to turn him to make sure he survived, to make sure no one out of the supernatural world knew about our life here. After turning him I tied him up in the basement, where Tom would go during a full moon, I had to explain to him before letting him go. He woke up a while after I turned him, just as Cutler had all that time ago in the small prison cell…but this man wasn't anything like Cutler and nor would he ever be anything like what he was or what he had meant to me.

"You're awake, good." I stated dragging a chair to the middle of the small room. The man was disorientated as he should be; his eyes darted around the room until ultimately resting on me. Fear set in those eyes like the countless others I had tormented over five hundred years, his feet tried to find purchase on the ground but he could not bring himself to a standing position given that his hand was handcuffed to a pipe. "What is your name?"

"Crumb, Ian Crumb." He replied his voice wavered slightly a tell-tale sign that he was utterly scared of me, of what I could do to him he was about to find out the gravity of his situation. "Is this the part where you bum me?"

"What? No, Ian I have no intention of bumming you." I replied pinching the bridge of my nose, this one I knew was going to test my patience. The quicker this was over the quicker I could return to some normality. The normal speech of what exactly had happened and what he was to do with his new found immortality or he would end up a pile of dust, with him intermittently complaining about the thirst.

"Hal?" Sophie had arrived back and with the sounds of it so had Alex and Tom, just great now I'd have to keep him down here until the next opportunity to smuggle him out of this damn place. I made sure he would be quiet and couldn't escape before quietly making my way upstairs to look as though I hadn't come up from the basement.

"Did you find anything?" I asked coming into the main living area through the kitchen, hopefully they would have believed I hadn't heard them when they first came in and had been in the house while they were away, well while Sophie was out looking for me. She looked concerned however she didn't make it known maybe she had yet to tell the others of my sudden aggravated departure from the house.

"No." Alex huffed as she flopped down onto the couch joined shortly by Tom; they explained that the body had been moved. More than likely given back to Alex's family, however she really wanted to discover her unfinished business and move on, this government sector was giving her trouble with that. Sophie motioned for me to join her back in the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" she asked out of all of them she was the only one I could tell about Crumb down in the basement, but I decided against it she didn't need anything more to worry about. I only needed to worry about the problem I had caused.

"I am perfectly alright, no need to worry." I replied holding her closer to me, although she could probably see me losing my control over everything, the flask of blood upstairs came to mind once again but this time I shook the thought out of my mind. "Everything is fine."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Sorry for the slow updating I've been in the middle of exams so I didn't have much time to properly write anything for a while. Very sorry to keep you all waiting, the next update will come sometime after the 10th as I will be away from my computer for six days. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you for the continuous support and for being patient with me. =D


	25. The Devil

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support and sorry for the slow updating, enjoy! =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 24: The Devil

Hal's P.O.V

Summoning the Devil could end all the pointless wars between the vampires and werewolves, without the grasp on our lives we could be free to do what we wanted, live in total freedom. The only problem was that if we were not able to destroy it could mean the complete destruction of the world around us.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Summoning the devil?" Sophie asked she had been questioning the plan all day and night, she was both angry at my dealings with Lady Catherine the night before and the danger involved in the plan. However her doubt was grinding on my last nerve, not in all the years we had been together had she questioned me this much on something I would go through with.

"I will hear no more doubt do you understand? Why question everything I do now? You haven't for the past 400 years." I replied this plan was going to work and I was going to go through with it. A way to end this bloody war and maybe end the werewolves on the side as well, this night would be marked in history.

"Is this going to work?" she asked her back turned to me, maybe now she knew either she disagreed with me and spent the rest of her immortal life alone, or she agreed to an extent and stayed by my side.

"Of course it is, its fool proof."

Sophie's P.O.V

"Lady Catherine, head of the werewolves. Emil Parsons, dead wizard." Hal introduced as he lay idly on a bench, Emil was an imbecile…when would Hal learn this hopefully before he went through with this absurd plan to summon the devil and end the wars between werewolves and vampires. It was pure madness and Hal would wind up getting everyone killed…well in the case of Emil he would simply be caught by the men with sticks and ropes and dragged down to hell.

"Necromancer. I was master of the black arts. Sorcerer supreme. Gatekeeper to the forbidden world." Emil corrected I rolled my eyes as Hal scoffed, if Hal used him in the past to help forward his stature and introduced Emil as a wizard he would always talk himself up as some extremely powerful being when all he really did was gather information and chant a few spells.

"How did you die?" Catherine asked and this was the tale that the imbecile wizard would always twist to make it sound like he was extremely important when in actual fact he was simply a pervert.

"I had to be silenced. I knew too much." He replied once again Hal scoffed and got up off of the bench he had lay down on. Well seeing too much of your sister-in-law could be classed as knowing too much…about your sister-in-law.

"He fell out of a tree trying to see into his sister-in-law's bathroom." Hal corrected raising Lady Catherine's eyebrows as Emil disappeared from one side of the room to the other.

"I cannot believe you are using him of all people." I hissed at Hal as I dragged him out of earshot of both Lady Catherine and Emil, "He's the most useless man I have ever met."

"He's the only wizard we know, unless you know someone who understands the Dark Arts and is trustworthy." Hal replied irritation visible behind his cool demeanour.

"Trustworthy? He tried to see his own sister-in-law naked; I don't think the man is extremely trustworthy." I whispered looking back at the two of them who were looking at some incredibly old book. "And speaking of people who are trustworthy…"

"Lady Catherine can be trusted." He whispered taking my hand acting as if we were sharing something private rather than discussing those who were in the room. To make sure Lady Catherine did not think that we were double crossing her.

"She tried to kill you, several times I may add." I whispered his hand found its way to my wrist where his grip tightened painfully so.

"That's in the past." He murmured glancing over at the others who were still looking at the book and talking quietly, more than likely going over the ritual to summon the damn Devil.

"She tried to the previous evening." I replied the events of the previous night of the fight between the pair waking me up in the dead of night, swords and stakes and Hal nearly dust and yet he was about to forget that and the times before and trust her in a plan that could kill us all and every living thing left on this planet.

"And that is in the past." He simply answered as if it were a mere rough and tumble with an old friend with no possibility of death of either party.

"She's only concerned about those bloody wolves." I countered why would she agree to go along with this plan other than to further the advancement of the werewolves and to gain the upper hand in the battle against us, and then where would be at the mercy of some dogs? And if that happened who would be blamed? Hal and I and then surely we would be executed and wind up as dust in the wind.

"And you don't think we're here for us, if we do this think of the amount of power we will hold over other vampires. The ones who defeated the Devil himself." He hissed anger bubbling up more than it had in a while, sure if we pulled the plan off then we would be heralded as some of the most important vampires, if not_ the_ important vampires of the entire world. But that would be only if this didn't go terribly.

"And what will they say when they hear a werewolf helped?" I questioned, Mr Snow would certainly not approve of Lady Catherine being part of the plan unless the plan all along was to eradicate the werewolves, then the plan would be ingenious and Mr Snow would be so proud of his favourite.

"They'll never find out. Now is this all? As I've said this plan is fool proof." He responded, and how did he know what would happen if the plan succeeded at all? Was he simply going to kill Lady Catherine and hand Emil over to the men with sticks and ropes afterwards? Use them and dispose of them so that no one would find out a werewolf helped a vampire do what a vampire simply could not do on his own. This would of course disgrace Hal so much he would become a laughing stock of the entire world's population of vampires.

"Fine, it may be fool proof but only a fool would think it would work."

"You think of me as a fool?" he questioned brows knitting together in anger his voice nearly audible to the rest of the room, but his control did not waver enough for it to echo around the room and startle the others.

"Not you."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! Extremely sorry that I have been so slow in updating been dealing with University stuff which took so much time out of writing this. Thank you so much for all the support it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll update more frequently!


	26. Competition

Disclaimer: You already know!

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 26: Competition

Alex's P.O.V

"Why are you in such a hurry? This place is friggin' mint." Deckey asked I'd taken him to what could only be described as a very run down fair, here in Barry. No proper rollercoasters nothing like that, just bumper cars and little fair games, a carousel and arcades, but Deckey was enthralled with it, he was happier than I'd seen him in a while.

"I told ya. I'm meeting someone." I replied Hal…mysterious and handsome Hal was taking me out on a date, hopefully it would be better than the last time where he ran straight out of the museum just as he was going to kiss me. For all his quirks he was quite the gentlemen though…except for running out on me.

"Ah. So that's why you're dressed like a girl. You know Ryan says this fella must be a right munter." He replied, I looked down at my outfit a green dress with a leather jacket tights and boots…I guess I did look a lot better than I usually did, maybe a bit too dressy to be walking round the fair with my brother, but there was no harm in that.

"Well actually, he's dead handsome, has all his own teeth, and speaks really nicely, whereas Ryan's last girlfriend looks like Chris Moyles." I responded Ryan did bring home some rather interesting girls from time to time, not saying that I too brought my share of oddballs back, but Hal was completely different from anyone I had ever met; it was like he'd stepped out of a different time. My own Victorian Gentleman

"But hang on, if you're going out tonight who's going to make us dinner and do the washing up?" he asked I sighed, all I wanted was one night to myself without all these damn responsibilities.

"I just want one night to myself, all right? It's my holiday too. Right let's go, Deckey." I replied a slight frown found his face, he wasn't happy to leave this place.

"Oh just one go, please?" he pleaded I shook my head trying to avoid giving into him and his adorable puppy eyes he'd always give when he wanted something. All my brothers could pull of the puppy dog eyes and more times than I'd like to admit I'd given in to whatever they wanted or wanted to do. Heck even dad could do them which made most of my time end up being spent with my brothers.

"We'll come back tomorrow. Okay? We've got loads of time." I conceded damn one more day of my holiday spent here in quite the run down fair…just what I wanted to do, but if it made Deckey happy to be here then sure enough I would have a good time as well.

"Promise?" he asked a grin finding his face as he gave me the puppy dog eyes that no one could refuse.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Little did I know that I wouldn't be returning to the fair and I would break the last promise I ever made Deckey.

Present Day

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't eat, I can't sleep." I asked frustrated after trying to eat several sweets from the jars in the pantry, there was really nothing to do as a ghost, I don't know how Annie coped with it although I never really found out how long she had been dead for, after all once I became a ghost everything went to hell with the Old Ones trying to get baby Eve and then Annie sacrificing herself and the baby and passing over to the other side.

"What did you do before?" Tom asked as he came into the kitchen where Hal was currently washing the dishes.

"Um, looked after my brothers, went out on the piss with me mates, got off with inappropriate people-no offense." I answered giving an apologetic look at Hal who shrugged his shoulders and continued on with the dishes. If I hadn't met Hal in that café I wouldn't be dead now, well it wasn't totally his fault, that damn bastard Cutler was at fault, but you know if Hal wasn't a vampire and hadn't pissed him off maybe I wouldn't be dead right now and would be back home with my brothers and dad. "Oo! Diagnosis Murder is on."

Sophie's P.O.V

"Now I know we've all been down in the dumps lately what with things getting a bit... suicide-y. But one of the guests has given me the perfect idea to perk us up. As of today, I'm going to be watching you all like a hawk, and whoever impresses me most..." the manager Patsy I believe her name was called explained as all the staff gathered in the dining room, she trailed off and as I followed her eyes she was staring or more like ogling Hal.

"You do realize you've stopped speaking." Hal stated clearly not bothered by Patsy's staring…good otherwise the next day there may be more news of suicides this time the manager herself having believed the other suicides were her fault fell to her death.

"Will be named employee of the month!" she announced and with that she ushered us off to work, most of the staff were unmotivated by her little speech and just went on with their day as normal. I walked round to the front desk where Hal would be working to get keys off of him for the rooms I was to clean.

"You'll be alright?" he asked holding onto the keys and looking me straight in the eyes, I'm not entirely sure what he thought would happen, there were not a lot of people to make me lose control and kill someone…the manager possibly but she wasn't going to get in my way.

"I'll be fine, no losing control, and nothing I promise. Now what about you?" I replied with a smile on my face, he let go of the keys and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he rearranged some of the pens on his desk and flattened his tie.

"I'll be fine." He replied as he fixed his hair somewhat, even though he couldn't see what he looked like, what with not being able to see our reflections in mirrors. I helped him out with returning a stray strand back to its rightful place. At this point Tom walked in with a rather large grin on his face.

"I'm going to be employee of the month!" he announced nodding his head and looking between Hal and I, Hal simply rolled his eyes and sighed slightly as he went about arranging his desk.

"Good for you Tom." I stated however he seemed more focus on Hal, who was none the wiser as he arranged several pens in height order.

"Yes good for you Tom and all that." He added, the smile slightly disappeared from Tom's face obviously this had not been the reaction he had been anticipating.

"Aren't you going to try?" he asked a hint of anger in his tone…this was going to cause another argument between the two of them wasn't it? All at the hands of the overly flirty manager who would someday wind up dead or worse at this rate. Hal shook his head and scoffed.

"Now why would I compete in this silly little farce?" he asked smirking, I groaned shaking my head, and yes this was not going to end well.

"You know when I transform; I should drag you around on a piece of string in the woods." Tom replied…both Hal and I looked at him, he had basically called Hal a chicken but it was such a strange analogy. "I'm saying you're a chicken."

"Thank you. I got the analogy."

"Great…will the pair of you stop fighting and get on with your bloody jobs."

Hal's P.O.V

The hotel obviously was not the most popular in the whole of Barry, hardly anyone ventured through the front doors. Although with the reputation this place was building itself with all the suicides along with the horrible décor and questionable management, I wouldn't blame anyone for choosing anywhere else. Just as I was arranging some of the things on show on the counter, Alex appeared.

"I think the house is haunted." She explained as she perched herself on top of the counter, well that was a given, she was a ghost she lived in the house hence the house was haunted.

"Alex, there's no easy way to say this." I began jokingly only for her to stop me scoffing at, and more than likely rolling her eyes.

"No, not me, idiot. There's another one, you have to come home." She stated we waited for a bit to get Sophie and Tom before heading back, Tom was not so happy with leaving early after all he was dead set on getting this stupid employee of the month. And sure enough there was a little boy in Victorian clothing sat on the staircase.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked as we went into another room so as not to disturb the boy, god knows what he could do, he'd been a ghost a lot longer and probably knew every trick in the book.

"I don't know." Alex answered clearly frustrated at the entire situation.

"What's he doing here?" Tom asked she shook her head; maybe she had come straight to the hotel after seeing him without asking whether he had a hold on the house or what he wanted or who he was.

"I don't know!"

"Well what does he want?" I asked she threw her hands up shaking her head vigorously well she definitely was frustrated at the whole thing, but maybe the boy could help her out with all her ghost questions more than Sophie, Tom or I could.

"I don't know! But maybe if you keep asking me I'll magically find out." She answered walking towards the door before turning around to face us.

"Maybe you should talk to him, without out us there…sometimes ghost don't like to meet…well other supernatural beings…" Sophie suggested Alex paused thinking about whether or not to go and talk to the boy before she hurriedly left the room. The three of us crept up to the door pressing our ears to the door…eavesdropping although not very proper sometimes needed to be done.

"_Hello Alex!"_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Because I've been watching you." _

"_All right good.'Cos I thought it'd be something creepy."_

"_And hiding outside are Hal, Sophie and Tom. The vampires and the werewolf."_ The boys voice sounded louder obviously wanting us to go through…well with him knowing we were here meant we had to go in. I held the door open for Sophie and then Tom before entering into the hallway myself. "Hello!"

"And you are?" Alex asked the boy stood up straight before answering her.

"Oliver Fitzwilliam Pryor, at your service." He answered bowing slightly before returning to his sitting position on the stairs.

"And what are you doing here?" Alex questioned the boy laughed slightly picking up a small plastic model of a soldier and showing us all.

"Playing soldiers, you great ninny." He answered before intensely focusing on the pretend battle he had made up on the stairs.

"She meant what you are doing in the house. We haven't seen you here before." Sophie added the boy stopped for a minute before he carried on with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hiding." He mumbled, we all looked at each other, what could he be hiding from? No one could see him other than us and any other supernatural being.

"Hiding? From what?" I asked he slightly curled in towards the stairs as if to get away from us.

"From the monster of course. The Men with Sticks and Rope." He answered in a whisper, he was afraid of them? Of course people were afraid of them, but why would he show up now?

"Men with what and what?" Tom questioned looking at us to see if we knew what he was explaining. The Men with Sticks and Rope only existed on the other side of the doors, in the afterlife, they made sure those who crossed, crossed over forever and dragged souls to hell.

"Sticks and rope, McNair. Guardians of the afterlife. Ghastly things." Oliver explained as if it was the most normal thing in the entire world.

"But they can't cross over to this plane. They only exist on the other side of the doors." I stated I had never seen them cross to this plane…if they did then it meant the worst for the world, it meant the planes were too close together and all hell would break lose.

"I thought it best to keep a low profile nonetheless."

Alex's P.O.V

"How can he have been living here so long and we never knew?" I asked the four of us had gathered in a room away from Oliver, who was more than likely causing some form of trouble in the house.

"Well I've heard some ghosts don't like to make their presence known until a certain time." Sophie answered, but to wait for centuries did not seem plausible, had this boy even lived here?

"More to the point, what are we going to do with him? It's not like we can hand him over to social services." Hal added it seemed like one more ghost was going to join the crew, and it also seemed like I was going to be lumbered with him since the others all now had jobs, that and I was the only other ghost.

"No, it's down to us." Tom announced to no surprise, Tom had told me that he was raised by the man who had turned him, who had killed his parents once when he had turned and wanted to make things right, and had raised him to be a man with certain values.

"Oh, piss right off." I replied the last thing I wanted was to look after kids in the afterlife; my actual life had been all that all I wanted was to relax since I was dead.

"What? You're dead good with kids. You're always talking about your brothers." Tom asked baffled, sure I was good with my brothers, they were related to me, I loved them, but this boy was nothing like them, nothing like Deckey who would cheekily put in the odd swear to a sentence to see if dad caught on.

"Yeah, but... Little Lord Fauntleroy there is not one of my brothers."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Extremely sorry it has been ages since I updated, I was going to before New Year but then I was out all New Year's Eve and all I wanted to do was sleep that day and it had been hectic up till then, I'd gone away and so forth. Happy New Year, I will write so much more this year than last year, I've already completed one of the ongoing fanfics with this one so there's only two active now so I can focus on Control more now. Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for all the support.


	27. Sticks and Ropes

Disclaimer: You already know =D

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 27: Sticks and Ropes

Alex's P.O.V

Now we knew where we all stood…kind of…well really all we knew was that Oliver was hiding from the Men with Sticks and Ropes and that was about it. Which meant we really didn't know where we were all stood, but anyway Hal, Sophie and Tom needed to get back to work but I didn't want to be lumbered with this posh boy all day alone.

"We don't want you to get poorly now do we?"

"He's been dead for a hundred years. How much more poorly can he get?" I answered to whoever the hell had made that stupid remark, dead was as poorly as you got, but his little lordship decided to play, like all my brothers had, the sick card even though he had been dead for quite some time. "No, that is a classic "I want the day off school" cough. I've heard it a thousand times."

"Thank you all. You've been so very kind. And if I don't make it, please... don't forget me." Oliver acted punctuating it with small coughs every now and then; it reminded me a lot of my brothers, just a lot more posh.

"You know Deckey used to look up symptoms online all the time except he could never be bothered looking up the diagnosis." At that point Hal, Sophie and Tom left trying to be as quiet as possible, but I knew they left. "There was this one time he said he couldn't go to school because he'd just started the menopause. Oh you are all so getting a slap. So what do you want to do then? Play some football? Climb some trees?"

"What kind of low-born ruffian do you take me for?" He answered clearly offended…he was not like my brothers in that respect then, they preferred roughhousing and other stereotypical boy stuff to do.

"TV it is."

Hal's P.O.V

"Nice of you to pop by, nice of you to join us." Patsy had been waiting for us to get back, well it looked like none of us were going to get employee of the month…but that didn't matter, what mattered was that we had jobs so that we could still have the house.

"Uh, sorry Patsy, we were called away to deal with a domestic emergency." I explained but she seemed to disregard that and begin on whatever the hell she thought had happened…which seemed to be all Tom's fault apparently.

"No, Hal, I see what you're doing. It's very noble of you to try and take the bullet, but I've got the smoking gun. I saw him on the security cam, sauntering up, bold as brass, on his own. Not good enough, Thomas. You need to pull your socks up." She explained before leaving, it made sense neither I nor Sophie would show up on the cameras, no reflections and all. Tom looked rather annoyed, he really wanted to outshine me and get the employee of the month.

"Oh come on, that's funny. You've got to admit. Tom!" I joked but he wasn't having any of it.

"We're sorry Tom, neither of us you know can help that we don't show up on cameras. It's hard living without a reflection." Sophie apologised although she didn't need to, Patsy was the one who had believed that Tom had left by himself even though she wouldn't be able to find Sophie or I on any of the security footage or in the building…she really was a careless manager.

"Imagine having "Employee of the Month" written on your CV. Imagine having a CV." He mused clearly disregarding anything we had just said, I shook my head.

"You can have a CV. I'll type you up a CV as soon as I'm done disinfecting the keyboard." I stated though I don't think that helped the current situation as he shook his head at me and left the front room.

"He really wants to win this 'competition' Hal. Maybe I don't know you should let him." Sophie explained he could have employee of the month for all I cared, I was not trying to beat him.

"I'm not even competing for it." I stated as I began to clean the desk once more, it took my mind off of other things and kept me sane.

"But he already has an uphill struggle, with Patsy being enamoured with you and all." She explained, something told me that we'd find Patsy's body in the hotel if she kept up her behaviour more than likely with her jugular ripped out. I walked around from behind the counter some keys in hand and held her close.

"Don't lose it." I whispered brushing her hair. "I'll try and help him out."

"Good." She whispered giving me a quick peck on the lips somehow finding her way out of my arms and at the same time taking the keys. "Thanks."

Time passed slowly and yet no more guests entered the hotel, more left than came in. Tom still had a slight scowl on his face every time Patsy would walk in or he would walk passed her and she'd give me a compliment, maybe to keep the peace I needed to help Tom win employee of the month. It was finally time to leave and go home, if I had to stay there looking at the gaudy walls I would just kill all the guests simply to see something else than those walls. As we got through the front door however chaos was ruling the living room, had Alex gone mad?

"What's all this in aid of?" I asked lifting up several streams of multicolour ribbon, it had been neat and tidy when we left and now it was utter chaos. I couldn't leave her alone for one bloody minute without all my hard work being utterly ruined.

"Don't you like a party? Who doesn't like a party? Everybody likes a party. It's the fucking law." Alex asked as she ran from the front room and ushered us all into the room where Oliver was sat with a grin on his face.

"He doesn't like the mess." Sophie answered earning chuckles of both Alex and Tom.

"Everyone deserves to have a fuss made of them when they're little." Tom added as he fully embraced this whole chaotic thing. Both of them had come from a time when birthdays were a big thing and the smallest things were celebrated, whereas Sophie and I really hadn't nor had we been round many children that wanted to be fussed over…except Hettie but that was more Sophie and I fussing over a daughter we never had.

"Okay then. Okay well then, it's agreed. Tonight we're going to party like its 1899. Ye ha! You're not yay-ing, Hal." Alex laughed as she jumped on the sofa; this was not the relaxing evening I wanted after spending a day working in the worst hotel I have ever seen.

"Yay."

Sophie's P.O.V

"Now, a customer comes in, you ignore them. If they ask you a question, you shrug. They ask you again, you tut." Alex explained all in aid to help Tom win this employee of the month prize, all we had to do was get Hal to lower his normal levels of hardworking and cleanliness.

"Tut?" he asked it was really hard for Hal not to be a gentleman most of the time, even if it was someone rather rude…but a lot of the time that would end with a death or ten.

"Try and work in an eye roll as well." She added he shook his head in disbelief, I could never had offered this advice; I wouldn't even know where to start.

"This is barbaric!"

"This is how you're going to help tom. But yes it's very…brash." I reassured but he still didn't like the idea of tutting, ignoring and rolling his eyes at customers.

"Welcome to the British service industry." She replied before disappearing off home, what had the world come? The service industry rude? Unheard of in my day.

"I can't do this." He muttered looking at the mess Alex had made obviously trying to stop the urge to clean it up…he was trying hard to make Tom win this thing.

"Yes you can!" I reassured all he had to do was be rude for one day while Tom was himself and surely he'd win. I gave him a kiss brushing his cheek slightly. "Have a nice day being rude Mr Yorke."

Alex's P.O.V

"So how did you die?" I asked we were upstairs in what I assumed was baby Eve's room.

"That's a very personal question." He replied he seemed as though he didn't want to tell me, what was so bad about his death?

"You said that you were hiding from The Men with Sticks and Rope. What do they want with you?" I asked I hadn't really heard much of the Men with Sticks and Rope…other than they bring you to the other side.

"They want every ghost, who hasn't passed over properly." He explained, but they had yet to come looking for me…so was Oliver special? Or was it that he was just such an old ghost?

"They've not come looking for me. So you must be special. So why is that then?" I asked he shook his head and at that moment everything in the room seemed to come to life, drawers started opening and things began to move out of position.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me." He whispered as he walked away from me, had he done something terrible?

"Of course I'm not going to hate you. What is it? What are you hiding? Oliver!"

"I did a terrible thing. I killed my brother." He mumbled, and then went into detail pausing every now and then, but eventually he told me the events up to his brother's death.

"What happened to Albert, Oliver, wasn't your fault. Just as what happened to me wasn't mine." I reassured, not every death was at the fault of another, and I mean I was murdered but Oliver didn't cause his brother's death.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked skeptically he really did believe that he had killed his brother.

"Neither of us asked for this. We have both had to pay the biggest price imaginable for things that, for things that we can't even control. But what's done is done and we have to look forward now. Or else eternity's going to seem like a very long time."

"There's something I need to tell you, about why I'm here." Oliver mumbled, well about time he'd been here only a day or two and already we had nearly destroyed the living room which, if Hal had a living beating heart, would have given him a heart attack.

"What is it?" I asked nonchalantly, it wasn't a big deal, he could have done this sooner but he probably had his reasons not to tell me.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"What's going on?" I asked something was wrong here, why couldn't he just come out and tell me why he was here in the first place and why was he apologizing?

"We need to get out of here." He mumbled, I tried to rent-a-ghost but it didn't work, this was turning serious. "What's wrong?"

"I can't rent-a-ghost Right, its okay. We're just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way, all right?" I replied walking out of the room with him in tow, something was definitely wrong and it was starting to get to Oliver.

"This isn't fair! I didn't agree to this!" he yelled as a door appeared and cowered behind me.

"I'll look after you. Whatever happens, I promise you. Okay?" I promised holding onto him, he nodded but he wasn't convinced he was hiding something.

_I just want to play. Please Oliver. I've been looking for you everywhere. Why do you keep running away from me?_

"Open the door." I stated looking between him and the door, it was his chance to go and be happy in the afterlife.

"What?" he questioned he didn't seem like he wanted to cross over…strange, maybe he was scared of crossing over.

"Oliver, you can't keep hiding. You have to talk to him. You have to face him."

"I didn't make it happen?" he questioned more to himself than to me, he was referring to his brother's death.

"I think that's what Albert's been trying to tell you all this time. I think that's why he's been looking for you. Come on. Open the door." I explained he nodded but he still didn't reach for the door.

"I'm sorry, Albert. I'm so sorry."

"Go with him. It's okay." I stated, he needed to cross over and this was his time to do so.

"Thank you…" Oliver mumbled, this could just be a real life happy ending, it could even make me cry, if we didn't end back up in the attic.

"I don't understand. We're back in the attic." This day had been overly complex and I had a feeling that the Men with Ropes and Sticks were about to make an appearance.

"Give him to us."

"Not gonna happen." I stated pushing Oliver behind me backing further away from the men.

"One of you is coming with us."

"Well take me. I promised you that I would look after you, okay? This is just what big sisters do. Right. Now when Hal and Tom get back tell them exactly what happened. Tell them that this was my choice, okay? Have you got that? Okay. Let's do this." I explained god I wish I just had a normal life; I wish none of this had happened!

"No. This is what they wanted. It was a trap. The whole thing was a trap. That's why they sent me here!" he shouted, he was terrified like a little boy who knew he'd done something incredibly terrible…which he kind of had, but it wasn't his fault.

"So, you want to play with us, little girl." The leader snarled, their name left nothing to the imagination but they were much scarier.

"Oliver... somebody needs you."

"I can't just leave you!" Oliver yelled he'd been forced to do all this but still he needed to go to the other side and this was his chance.

"Oliver, just go." I stated urging him to go through the door; it might be his last chance to escape these guys. "And remember to close the door!"

"How you going to get back, eh? How long do you think you can survive in this world? Not long I reckon. Slash hope. Okay, any time you want to start bursting into flames or whatever you do, just... feel free." I asked backing away from the guy, I really didn't want to leave and I really didn't want to be taken by these goons.

"You're too late. The end has begun, night will fall. And he will rise."

Hal's P.O.V

"He may look like someone's pulled a monkey from a tree and shaved it, but that's how he pulls people in to his theatre of lies." Patsy ranted I rolled my eyes she really was ignorant and the worst manager I had ever come across.

"You've met Tom, haven't you? I mean you've spoken to him." I asked Tom of all people would not lie, he was a gentleman with rough edges but still he had a good set of manners that was rare to find in this age.

"This whole experience has been incredibly stressful so if you wanted to, to give me a back rub that would be fine." She stated her eyebrow rose suggestively as she turned her back towards me.

"Now you listen to me, if you want this place to be a success then Tom McNair is exactly the employee you need. The problem with you, Patsy, is that you are an inveterate snob. You'd rather reward someone who is well-spoken and disinterested than someone who is a little rough around the edges but utterly committed. Now that is not an environment I wish to work in, so if he goes I go."

"Well that was stupid. Now none of us have got a job." Tom sighed as we walked back to the BnB, after that speech to Patsy she immediately fired me although it seemed to hurt her somewhat, and then she also decided to fire Sophie.

"And exactly why did she fire me?" Sophie asked none of us had jobs and little money to pay for the house.

"God knows." I replied hugging her closer as we drew up at the house. "And Tom, I think the phrase you're looking for is "Thank you.""

We walked through the front door and luckily there was no party and the living room was nice and clean the way I had left it this morning, however Alex was idly picking at the carpet of the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked she didn't reply something had happened, maybe she had been reminded too much of her life by Oliver, speaking of which, where was Oliver?

"Where's Oliver?" Tom asked Alex shook her head, had he crossed over? Or had the Men with Sticks and Ropes got him?

"He's gone."

Alex's P.O.V

"Time to say goodbye." I murmured I really did not want to do it, but I needed to know they were alright, and I needed to move on. I couldn't wish my afterlife away thinking about what could have been I had a new life with Hal and Tom.

"Of course, I mean, it's what we expected."

"Not to you, you idiot, to them, to this. They've started rebuilding their world. As the distance gets greater and greater they're just going to get stronger and stronger. To watch that happen would be like slowly dying again. I've got to move on as much as they do. Come on. Let's, let's go home" I explained, it was hard to leave them but I had to just like they had to accept that I was dead. "One thing I don't understand. Okay, I get the fact that the Men with Sticks and Rope are after me, 'cause that's just what they do. They go after ghosts that haven't moved on. But I thought they couldn't cross into this plane."

"They can't. Not in their true form." Hal answered with Sophie nodding along, with the pair of them I'd expect them to know everything as they had a combined age of over 1000 years and had been in the supernatural game a lot longer than both Tom and I.

"Well they managed to somehow. There was something else as well, before they left he said "He will rise." What does that mean? Who will rise?" I asked Sophie immediately looked at Hal as if they knew something, something may have happened while they were younger.

"It's as if something's changing. It's as if the barriers between the worlds are becoming weaker." He answered looking towards Sophie, they definitely knew something…but I doubt they'd share, they were sometimes very cagey about their past.

"And that's not good, is it?" Tom questioned they both shook their heads.

"No. It is very not good."

* * *

><p><em>I'm getting stronger every day. When the time is right, I will rise. And then I'm going to drain the world dry. I'm going to lap up every drop of hope and love and feel it run down my chin. I'm going to turn men into beasts and ruin their women and spit poison into their children. I'm going to scorch the earth with proper, Old Testament despair and teach them that the gods are there to be feared and everything you love will die and everything you're scared of will come true.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi! It's so good to be back writing again, I've actually missed writing quite a bit, but this year I'm going to write a lot…well hopefully, I've got exams coming up, but after the 16th they are completely over and I am free for a week and then I should be able to write more with exams out of the way. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, thank you again for all the support and I hope the start of 2014 has been good for you all!


	28. Lady Mary

Disclaimer: You already know! Also really sorry it has taken so long to write this and the following chapters!

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 28: Lady Mary

Sophie's P.O.V

"I've been here just as long as you. I don't know why they made you manager and not me." Tom muttered as he arranged food on the table as Alex sat with her back supported by the wall and her feet propped up on the table. Patsy had gone missing a day ago and Hal had been appointed acting manager until she returned or they found a permanent replacement for her. A lot of weird things had been going on in the hotel and it seemed they were going to continue.

"It's acting manager and I have no idea Tom. I wasn't privy to the deliberations." Hal replied as he fixed the arrangement of glasses while I arranged the seats in the room, some speaker of sorts was holding a conference here.

"There that. It's 'cause you say privy and you don't even mean the bogs."

"Tom it's not a promotion, he's simply stepping in while the search for Patsy continues, anyone of the staff could have been given the job it just so happens that they picked Hal." I defended Tom needed something to pick him up, all this job envy was getting him rather low and unhappy. "And besides all the paperwork looks boring."

"Exactly Tom it's just a title, it doesn't change a thing." Hal added before turning his head sternly to look at Alex. "Will you please stop that? It's unsanitary."

"I know, so what happened to that Patsy bird anyway. Did she just walk out?" Alex asked as she continued to annoy Hal with her feet propped up on the table touching all the food that was laid out.

"She was rather highly strung, clearly the pressure got too much for her, but I'm sure she'll be back soon and we can return to our original roles and responsibilities." Hal stated as he finished polishing another glass.

"Exactly, everything back to normal Tom, and it won't be such a drastic change." I added placing a reassuring hand on Tom's shoulder, Hal had once been such a people person…well he when he wasn't tearing out their jugular, but since he stopped drinking blood he had become more rigid and off with people…well people that he met anyway.

" I guess, but until then it's gonna be all; Tom can you help out on reception, Tom, Mrs Smith left her key in her room can you let her in?"

"You do know those are your actual jobs anyway." Hal sighed picking up some more cutlery and polishing it, however Tom continued with his little tirade.

"Cause I won't put up with it Hal! And for starters it's a full moon tonight so I'm having the night off. I'm just gonna walk out, go home and what are you gonna do about it eh?" Tom finished turning and smirking at Hal, he did have a point though, it would be dangerous for Tom to be around the hotel this evening, and we'd be leaving the guests in peril. And if anything did happen to any of the guests because of Tom's transformation, it would hurt him terribly.

"You can't."

"Hal, you can't do that. He needs to be able to transform safely, you also can't put the hotel guests in danger." I argued had he gone mad? Allowing Tom to work during the night or even close to the moon rising left everyone in the vicinity in danger of being turned or killed.

"I can't just let staff take off when they want to." He replied he had certainly lost his mind.

"Unbelievable."

"If the two of you would let me explain, I've already scheduled you the night off Tom." He stated I should have known that he'd be one step ahead and have already planned for this.

"Did you hear that then? And so it begins."

"This is going to be one long day." I sighed placing down the napkins in my hand and rubbing my forehead.

"And I think I'll leave you with these two idiots." Alex laughed getting up off of the table but as soon as she did so another person entered the room. All the talk of the full moon and any other supernatural beings were cut short as one of the guests walked through the door. However Tom, Hal and I sensed it immediately the guest wasn't anyone ordinary.

"Werewolf." Hal whispered turning on his heel to face the man, he didn't look like much but then again looks are always deceiving.

"Testing one two, a bit too much bass, but we can live with it. So what are the lighting choices?" The man who'd entered the room had approached the microphone that was set up in the room. He must have been the guest speaker that was presenting something or other about his life today at the hotel.

"Me?" Tom asked the man who then nodded making him run over to the light switch. "On."

"Okay."

"And off." Tom said flicking the switch back down again turning off the lights; this was definitely going to be a very dull and long day.

"Okay let's go with on." The man suggested and then came one of the longest and dullest monologues I had ever heard, and throughout the hundreds of years of my existence I had known many a man who loved to hear their own voice or boast about their lives, but this man certainly took the cake. "…the hotel door closed behind me didn't have a key locked out in the corridors of the Dorchester London not quite 'Full Monty', calm down ladies still had on my dressing gown on…"

Hal's P.O.V

The rest of the day had gone without any incident, no injuries and no sudden disappearances or deaths. However the day was not without its stress, I was about to visit Lady Mary much to the displeasure of Sophie.

"Are you seeing that lovely ghost again?" Sophie asked the question laced with sarcasm, she was not a fan of any of the woman that had anything to do with me in the past, especially Lady Mary. Back then she had a vicious jealous streak every time another woman would look my way and the younger me would always stoke the fire just to see how far she would really go…which nearly always ended up with death.

"She need company, she has no one."

"She should have passed on ages ago, you going to see her just makes her hold onto this world longer." She sighed getting up from her seated position on the bed and helping me with my cravat, without being able to see anything in a mirror made tying ties, bow ties and fixing cravats such a difficult task.

"She will pass on, but for now I owe it to her to keep her company." I replied making her scoff and tug the cravat slightly too hard. I grabbed her hands making her look up at me and away from what she was doing. "Please calm down."

"Don't be gone long." She murmured dropping her gaze down to the floor I let go of one of her hands to caress her cheek making her look at me once more.

"Don't worry, it will be a matter of minutes and I'll be back here." I reassured her kissing her lightly and pulling her closer to me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before we ventured downstairs where Alex and Tom were waiting.

"He's visiting a girl." Tom stated to which Alex seemed rather interested looking me up and down.

"And judging from that get up she's got a very good sense of humour." she laughed however she had a more serious expression when she turned to look at Sophie. "Hey do you know about this girl he's seeing?"

"All too much, the lovely Lady Mary." Sophie answered her aggravated tone back once more again, it would be a continuous cycle of this argument until the day I stopped seeing her or she passed on.

"You don't sound happy at all, what is he seeing her behind your back?"

"Lady Mary is simply an acquaintance of mine nothing more." I stated which then peaked Tom's interest in the conversation.

"No hanging round with fangs Hal, the rules." He stated pointing accusingly between Sophie and I, although it was a fair assumption that most of our acquaintances were vampires, did he forget about Leo and Pearl?

"Please don't call us that." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose; I did not need an argument to occur that would go all around the houses before it would be resolved.

"Besides you can hardly call her that, she may be dead but she is no vampire. Though she has a habit of sucking your soul away." Sophie scoffed

"Please don't talk about her like that. She's merely a ghost." I insisted now Alex became more invested into the conversation, after all she hadn't met many other ghosts.

"Wait a minute, you know a ghost? Another female ghost, and what, you didn't tell me?" she accused crossing her arms and glaring at me, maybe I should have told her about Lady Mary but she simply was not the sort of person who Mary would socialize with.

"Because I knew there was no point. You really wouldn't get on."

"Oh well, I think that's for me and my new best mate, Mary, to decide, don't you?" she stated walking over to the front door as if she was going to go with me to meet her…preposterous.

"Absolutely not. Lady Mary is a shy, fragile creature, with an innocence I am determined to protect." I stated firmly earning a scoff off of Sophie who had since sat down on one of the sofas.

"What, you think I would corrupt her?" Alex questioned with all her vulgar language and her lack of manners she could corrupt even the devil himself.

"I think you'd corrupt Keith Richards. So if you don't mind?" And with that I left the place without any of them to make the journey more tasking.

"It is a pleasure to receive you as always Lord Harry, since your last visit we have gained several invigorating new exhibits including an enchanting selection of pottery from the colonies." Mary explained as we walked up to the doors of the manor which now housed a museum dedicated to the lives of the former inhabitants.

"Wonderful, I shall look forward to perusing them in due course." And as we approached the staircase the day took an unhappy turn as Alex popped up in front of us.

"Boo! His face shut you right up…Alex how's it going?" she began to introduce herself until I took her by the arm and turned her back around and walked her towards the door. "Oh hold that thought…"

"I thought we decided you were staying at home." I whispered however Alex simply smiled or more accurately smirked at me.

"Oh you decided I was staying at home but I decided to ignore you." She stated I rolled my eyes and sighed she was really testing my patience. "Oh come on Hal, stop being all…Hal about this. I've got no one to talk to about ghost stuff and I swear I won't swear."

"Fine," I sighed turning the both of us back round to face Mary. "Lady Mary allow me to introduce Alex, a new ghost of my acquaintance."

"I see and I take it you two are um…I'm not sure what the modern parlance is…" She began before Alex cut her off…this wasn't a good idea at all.

"What shagging? God no! Are you serious? No way!" Alex answered quickly scoffing at the mere idea.

"Nothing of the sort. I assure you friends and nothing more."

"I mean he irons his socks…and of course there's…" Alex continued however I cut her off before she could mention Sophie, Lady Mary and I may simply be acquaintances but she despised Sophie like Sophie despised her, and it all had to do with Sophie killing her.

"In fact we share our abode with a lycanthrope."

We moved through the rest of the manor Alex ahead of us touching all of the exhibitions and muttering away excitedly about the various bits and bobs.

"Lady Mary, I must offer my sincerest apologies." I apologised however she merely waved her hand to dismiss the thought.

"Not at all, no she has, um, a boisterous charm that has awoken the teacher in me. I almost wish my finishing school was still open." She mused looking at Alex as if she were a project to complete.

"I fear she is beyond the help of even your profound talents."

"Then I accept your wager." She murmured quietly, I'm sure I misheard her she surely wasn't talking about betting on something.

"My what?" I asked however she simply avoided answering the question and moved on to looking at some of the furniture adorning the room. "No seriously what?"

"Mistress Alex, I feel we have so much to learn from one another though we've hardly conversed."

"Yeah totally." Alex answered however she didn't look too impressed, she should have listened to me, and the two of them were simply from two very different periods.

"And as it seems that Lord Harry has other urgent business to attend to, it appears we shall have that chance." Mary proposed I look at her for a second as if she had completely and utterly lost her mind, however she looked determined to change Alex I presumed.

"What? Yes I have business urgent business to go and do but it is my fervent hope that you will both become better acquainted."

"A sentiment I echo Lord Harry." She stated with a large smile adorning her face as she turned to look at Alex.

Alex's P.O.V

Hal turned to look at me giving me a sort of look that I guess he meant as 'Don't fuck this up, or your dead.' Which to a ghost is quite laughable, there was no way I could be more dead than I was now. However true to his word he left Lady Mary and I alone to do whatever the hell she was about to teach me or talk to me about.

"God, haunting a stately home shit that must be brilliant. I mean sorry not shit, um, bums? You alright?" I asked as she kept peering out of the window and doors, was she that eager for Hal to leave or to return or what?

"Yes I am curious Lord Harry has he…" she asked she was wondering if had left.

"Oh yeah, yeah he's gone." I replied as I looked out of the window seeing the retreating figure of Hal further down the path.

"Oh thank fuck for that." She sighed relaxing completely, this was a hundred percent not what I was expecting from this woman. From everything she had been doing around Hal, I'd expected her to look down her nose at me as a commoner or whatever the hell she would think of someone like me. "God! It's just such hard work keeping it up you know? All that thee and thou bollocks it gets on my tits."

"You're not…you're not posh?" I asked completely and utterly confused at what was going on, was Hal pulling my leg or did he not know what she was truly like. She laughed and grabbed my arm leading me out of the room and out of the building.

"Oh let's get out of here. This place bores me to frigging tears even when I was alive but now I have a playmate come on lets go have some fun."

Sophie's P.O.V

Hal had been back for a couple of hours and had already cleaned up half of the house and was now solving one of his many puzzles that he had found around the place, to keep himself in control. He hadn't really spoken much about his trip to the manor to see the ever lovely Lady Mary, he was fooling himself if he thought she was angel that he needed to keep 'innocent' and away from Alex, however from the sounds of it Lady Mary was all too pleased to teach Alex the ways of being a ghost.

"So exactly what happened?" I asked sitting down opposite Hal as he placed two more pieces together.

"Alex appeared, I introduced her to Mary and then she took an interest and is teaching how to be a better person." He replied finding more pieces that fit together, it seemed a bit too strange to actually be true.

"And by better you mean prim and proper." Speak of the devil and he shall emerge, just as we talked about her Alex appeared in the room, looking like she really needed to say something, maybe she had found out how mad Mary really was.

"We need to talk about Mary." She stated Hal stopped placing pieces and looked over at her as she took the next adjacent seat.

"I did say you'd find her a little dull."

"Dull is not the word I would use, erm; crazy, sordid, bat-shit shocking is more the flavour." She replied Hal looked confused, after years upon years of being 'prim and proper' it had made Lady Mary a bit…'wild'. She may appear to be the perfect woman to all the men in the world but her true colours shone when she was alone with someone she really disliked. Making the decision to kill her even easier.

"I'm sorry is this some new youth slang for boring? I do try to keep up." Hal asked he really didn't want to think that Lady Mary was anything other than the stereotypical proper English lady that he had always thought she was.

"Mary is not who you think she is Hal the whole posh totty thing it's just an act." She stated looking over at me. "Sophie you know Mary is a complete and utter nutter back me up."

"I've tried telling him before, but he always says my opinion is biased."

"Biased is taking it lightly, you were jealous and you killed her, you're opinion of her was never very high." Hal stated causing Alex to stare at me for a while.

"You killed her?" she asked I sighed this was not the time to talk about murdering Lady Mary.

"It's a long story."

"Regardless, why on Earth would Lady Mary put on an act?" Hal questioned Alex however shrugged and picked up one of the puzzle pieces only for Hal to take it from her.

"I don't know and I don't care but what I'm worried about is the fact that's she been stuck here for two hundred years and it's turned her into a total frothing lob. Is that what's going to happen to me?" she asked I guess that's what every ghost's fear is, not moving on and going insane because they cannot pass on.

"Look…even if you don't pass over for a while. I'm sure you'd cope with it admirably you and Mary are completely different people after all." I reassured her there was no point in worrying about something that may not happen. Tom just so happen to walk by looking quite happy and chipper he stood directly in front of the front door, was he waiting for someone?

"You alright tom?" Alex asked as everyone looked over to him, he nodded enthusiastically before going to open the front door.

"I'm fine are you? Oh is that somebody at the door?"

"Tom, my young apprentice." Larry Chrysler the man who had given the amazingly boring talk this morning and who also happened to be a werewolf came bustling through into the front room accompanied by Tom.

"Alex, Sophie, Hal; this is Larry the werewolf from the talk."

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes:<span>

Hey really sorry that I haven't updated in well…an age it seems. One thing led to another and I just didn't seem to have time to sit down and write much, but I really need to start back at writing once more, so hopefully from here on out there will be more regular updates to this. I have really missed writing this story as have I missed watching Being Human still can't believe it's been cancelled! Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you for all the support and advice. There will be a lot more to come so don't worry and hopefully it will be online at reasonable times.


	29. That Fateful Night

Disclaimer: You already know!

* * *

><p><span>Control<span>

Chapter 29: That fateful night

Sophie's P.O.V

England 1760

"Who is she Hal?" I asked glaring at him however he simply laughed and pulled me towards him. He'd been disappearing every evening to visit this…this idiotic self-absorbed whore and he had the audacity to come back every evening as if nothing had happened.

"She is no one my love." He answered caressing my cheek, but I knew I had to do something before he had the chance to turn her and ruin everything we had built over the last two hundred years. I had to figure out who she was and lure her to somewhere where I could easily end it. "No need to be jealous."

"Jealous?" I scoffed pulling away from him I'd show him jealous. A while later just like clockwork Hal left to visit this woman, I followed at a safe enough distance that he would not expect me to be there…or maybe he would expect me to be there. He didn't suspect that someone was following him and so carried on as he would normally, leading me straight to this woman.

He knocked on the door to quite a nice stately home looking around, obviously thinking I may have followed him however he saw nothing out of the ordinary and returned his gaze to the door, which was then opened by the woman, soon she wouldn't answer that door ever again. I watched their exchange until they entered the house.

A few days later, a few days to plan out exactly how this was going to happen all I had to do was get her on her own without Hal intervening, which could be done quite simply by making sure Hal was either on a bit of a rampage elsewhere, or he was intoxicated. The harder part of the plan was being able to convince this woman to meet me without knowing it was me, and that was going to happen using one of the loyal servants, ones I had specifically turned.

A day or two passed and he continuously saw her of an evening and would come back to me bringing back various different gifts to ease his somewhat guilty conscience. He would soon not need to do any of this and we could carry on as if none of this had happened.

"Deliver this to this address at exactly this time, not earlier or later, exactly at this time." I ordered the servant handing him a letter for Lady Mary, Hal's secret lover. I would keep Hal distracted for a while giving Mary some time to get to the location I had specified in the letter. "Now go."

"Ah there you are." Hal called as he walked into the room, the servant brushed passed him and he simply scoffed. "I hope you're not scaring off the staff."

"Of course not."

"Now what shall we do with all this free time." He mused drawing me into his arms as he slowly began to kiss my neck.

"Oh I can think of a few things."

After a couple of hours keeping Hal busy waiting until he was well and truly asleep, I slipped out of bed found my clothes, luckily he had refrained from ripping them this time, I quietly exited the bedroom. I made my way to the meeting place I had told Mary to meet Hal at, it was part of a building that I knew was abandoned but it was close enough to the square that it wouldn't have been all that suspicious for her to walk to, especially if they were keeping their meetings a secret. It didn't take a lot of time before I arrived at the destination and low and behold she had arrived.

"Lord Harry?"

"I'm sorry Lord Harry won't be joining you tonight." I replied making her jump slightly she squinted in the dark trying to make out who had just said that, before her eyes focused on me.

"Who are you? Where is Lord Harry?" she asked a slight hint of fear in her voice, she was trying to mask it by acting confident.

"Are you deaf dear, or are you simply an idiot?" I mused making her glare more at me, "Lord Harry is otherwise engaged, as for me I'm his wife."

"His wife? He spoke not of any wife."

"Figures, he sees a pretty lady and simply follows her around like a rabid dog." I sighed taking a couple of steps closer to her. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing him anymore."

"What? I'm sorry that he has been seeing me without your knowledge, maybe he wanted someone newer, younger and more captivating." She stated the fear had disappeared as a smug smirk found its way onto her face. "I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"Oh you really will." I snarled as my eyes went black and those oh so useful fangs emerged. "Let's see just how captivating you are when you're dead."

Screams filled the air as she tried her best to escape, but once my fangs pierced the white flesh of her neck she was done for. I drained her till only a little bit of life was still in her before I was rudely interrupted by Hal.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Something I should have done the minute I found out you were seeing her." I replied dropping her body to the ground watching as her wide eyes sluggishly looked between Hal and I.

"You do know I was planning on killing her." He stated as he bent down to brush a few stray hairs behind her ear before snapping her neck and ending it. "You ruined my fun."

"I'm sorry it couldn't wait any longer, we can always have fun once we return back home."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter, kind of filler before we end the Lady Mary arc, hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more as I have nothing for three weeks thanks to the Easter break. Thanks again for all the support!


End file.
